All Because of a Kiss
by Sensula
Summary: Hermione is a seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. She hates Malfoy. Malfoy hates her. Unfortunately, one incident and a Christmas Holiday might just change their outlook of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't own HP :( But I do own this idea. **

**For a little background: Yes, Harry is the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but I have it that Hermione joined in the second year. They rotate in the roster every few games. There is no Voldemort because I don't want to add him to this mix. A stupid reason, but there it is. Hope you enjoy my newest story.**

Hermione scanned the crowd from the height of her broom. Her eyes looked for any flash of light that would tell her where her target was. The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was in full flare under and around her, but she tuned it out and looked around the field.

A flash caught her eye and she zoomed after it. The wind whipped her hair as she drew in close. The Hufflepuff seeker had noticed her dive and was now following her. But Hermione was faster. She reached out and grabbed the snitch in her fingerless gloved hands. She pulled up and raised her hand in the air to show the snitch.

The Gryffindor seats erupted into cheers and applause as the Hufflepuffs groaned. There wasn't a sound from the Ravenclaws, but plenty of booing from the Slytherins. Hermione landed and was surrounded by her team as they congratulated her.

Harry smiled at her as the team moved toward the locker rooms. "You can relax for the rest of the month, now. I'll be taking over for the next few games," he said.

Hermione passed the golden snitch to Madam Hooch and headed toward the girl's locker room. "I'm glad. I hate going against the Slytherins. Malfoy finds it hilarious fun to try and knock me off my broom," she said.

Harry smiled sympathetically. He rubbed her shoulder and said, "You leave Malfoy to me, then. I'll knock him down a peg or two."

Hermione smiled. Harry always had her back. But her mood was dampened when an annoying ferret said, "Well, well. If it isn't Potty and Granger."

She looked over at Malfoy and his gang. They were snickering. "If you need the loo so bad, Malfoy, I suggest you go. You're a big boy now, right? You don't need to ask me where it is," she said.

His gang snickered and his smile turned into a frown. "Shut your filthy mouth, mudblood," he said.

"Afraid of a muggle-born?" she shot back.

Malfoy smirked. "You don't stand a chance against me, Granger" he said.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "I can beat you any time in anything, Malfoy."

"Then play seeker in the next Quidditch Match," he said.

Hermione laughed. "You'll only get humiliated," she said.

"What? Afraid you'll lose Granger?" Malfoy smirked again.

Hermione frowned. "We'll see who wins." She took a step closer to Draco. "See you on the field." She turned on her heel and walked away. Harry followed.

"You sure you want to be seeker for the next match?" he said.

"Malfoy isn't going to scare me off that easily, Harry. Put me as seeker for the next match." Hermione stormed off to the showers, her Quidditch robes swirling angrily around her.

The hot spray from the shower calmed her down and loosened her muscles. It was stupid to accept Malfoy's challenge, but she couldn't stand that self satisfying smirk. She could handle his arrogance and calling her names; he wasn't the first person she'd met like this. But that stupid smirk just made her so mad!

Hermione washed herself free of dirt and sweat, trying to relax again. Once done, she dried herself and pulled her damp hair into a bun. If she put her hair in a bun when it was wet like now, then she had less friz and more tame. Dressed in a pair of comfy jeans and a sweater, she headed down to dinner.

As she sank down into her normal seat with her friends, she noticed that some of the others were whispering and looking in her direction. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Everyone's heard about you and Malfoy's spat. Probably making bets of who's going to win," Ron said.

"And Katie doesn't look too happy," Ginny said.

The looked up and saw their captain, Katie Bell, heading toward them. She stopped in front of them and said, "What is this I'm hearing about you playing in tomorrow's game against Slytherin?"

Hermione turned red a bit. Katie hated not being informed of happenings on her team. "Katie-"

"You've already played in the last three matches. The roster clearly shows that Harry is up next."

Hermione nodded. "I know, Katie. But I can't stand Malfoy's damn smirk. I just want to wipe it of his face. I took the challenge and I can't back down. I'd lose to Malfoy."

Katie paused and turned to Harry. "You letting her fly in your place?"

"Yes. I'll pick up another game so we're still good. But Hermione can fly tomorrow."

Katie nodded and turned. "Hey, Lee," she called. "Put three galleons on Hermione," she smiled at her. "To win."

The boy laughed and others began to openly place their bets. Ginny hugged Hermione. "We are so gonna win tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and smiled back. She looked over at the Slytherin table and found a multiple of eyes on her. One pair of which, was a pale silver. The pair belonged to Draco Malfoy. Hermione glared at him and turned away from his smirk, to Ginny. "Yeah," she said, smiling. "I can't wait to rub it in his ferret face when we win the Cup."

"That's the spirit," Ron said. In doing so, he showed his mouth full of pre chewed food.

"Gross, Ron!" Ginny said.

Ron opened his mouth wider. Hermione chuckled and threw a napkin at him. "Cover your mouth, Ron. No one wants to see your dinner," she said.

He threw a roll at her. She caught it and threw it back. Ginny and Harry joined in with the small food fight, tossing a couple grapes and orange slices at each other. Hermione laughed and turned her head away as an orange slice hit her cheek.

"I'm so glad that Gryffindor's finest are acting on their best behavior," a cool voice said behind her.

She looked up and saw Snape standing over her. His black eyes stared into hers. "Professor Snape," she said politely, wiping juice off her cheek.

"Ms. Granger," he responded. "I would like you to remember that food is for eating, not for throwing at others."

Hermione put her hands in her lap and said, "Yes, sir." Snape turned and walked to the teacher's table. She rolled her eyes at her friends. "Kill joy," she mouthed before going back to her meal. Ron chuckled. She finished her meal and got up. "Gonna get some sleep in for tomorrow," she said, standing up. She bid them goodnight and headed out of the Great Hall. She made it to the stairs before someone stopped her.

"Getting scolded by teachers, Granger?" Malfoy said.

Hermione looked up and glared at him as he leaned against a banister. He had that smirk on. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, walking past him and standing as far away as she could on the staircase. It started to move, taking her to another landing.

"Just wanted to bask in you humiliation," he said, coming to stand next to her. She glared at him before turning her attention forward. She hoped he got the message, but apparently not. "This humiliation isn't as great as it will be tomorrow, when Slytherin trounces Gryffindor; but it'll do for now."

Hermione walked and to another staircase. Malfoy followed. She turned to him, her arms crossed over her chest. She rested her hip against the banister and said, "If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you were following me because you like me."

Malfoy snorted. "As if I would like a mudblood like you," he said.

Hermione chuckled, smiling slightly. "You know, you say that a lot, but I know you don't mean it. About you liking me," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. It was one of curiosity more than of condescending. "Oh?" he asked. "What makes you think that, Granger?"

Hermione stepped onto the platform as the stairs stopped moving. She turned to him and said, smiling smugly, "Because you've followed me all the way up to my dorm. Now, either you really wanted to make fun of me...or you like me. And I'm sure you can harass me better this."

Malfoy looked over her shoulder. He probably hadn't known he was following her up to the Gryffindor dorm. His eyes snapped back to her. She smiled at the realization in his eyes before turning to the portrait. Hermione leaned forward and whispered the password, stepping back when the portrait swung open.

She turned back. "See you on the field, Malfoy." She walked into the Common Room, leaving Malfoy standing outside the Gryffindor portrait.

She was smiling as she went up to her room. Everything she'd said was a complete fib, but it had been priceless to see Malfoy's face when she'd said that he liked her. It would be almost as priceless as what he would look like when she snatched the snitch right out from under his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione gripped her broom tighter and shifted from foot to foot as the team waited for the wooden barriers to open to the field. No matter how many times she went through this, she was always nervous. She raised her hand to check that her hair was secure in its ponytail before dropping her hand and fiddling with her Quidditch robes.

Ginny reached out and squeezed her friend's hand to comfort her. "Always has the thrill, doesn't it," she said.

Hermione nodded. "Never gets old, that's for sure," she said.

Ginny leaned over and said, "Just focus on getting the snitch. Nothing else matters."

Hermione took a shaky breath and nodded. "Okay."

The crowd became louder as more people took their seats. "Mount up!" Katie said, her orders carrying to the back of the team line up. Everyone mounted their brooms. Hermione gripped the broom in her hands and settled herself on the handle.

The door opened and the team took off, zooming around for a few practice maneuvers. Students and teachers cheered wildly as the teams flew close to the stands. Hermione stopped high above the field, opposite Malfoy. He smirked across at her. "There's still time for you to give up," he called across to her.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't back down, Malfoy. Scared you'll lose?" she asked.

Malfoy was about to respond, but their teams had already circled up below them. Hermione looked down and watched as Madam Hooch came onto the field. "I want a clean game," she said. Her eyes traveled to each member, but Hermione thought she saw Hooch's gaze stay on Malfoy and her longer than the others. What? Did she think they would kill each other. Well...it was a possibility. The referee released the snitch from a wooden box, as well as the bludgers.

Hermione focused on the snitch, watching the sun glint off of its surface and vanish from view. The quaffel was tossed into the air. Katie dived for it and Hermione took off as she saw a flash of gold. Hermione dived straight down, weaving between players. She kept her eyes on the snitch, trying hard not to blink. Unfortunately, when she did, she lost sight of her target.

Hermione pulled up and hovered, quickly scanning the area. She saw, from the corner of her eye, Katie throwing the quaffel through the goal. Lee announced it over the load speaker. Hermione ignored it, though. She had spotted the snitch again. On the other side of the field and above the Slytherin crowd.

She leaned over her broom and shot across the field, low enough to avoid any players that may be flying by. Her hair whipped around her face as she pulled up and flew over the Slytherins. Some of the first years stared in awe, but older students jeered at her, some even reached out to throw her off balance by grabbing for her foot. She avoided their arms, though, reaching out for the snitch. It evaded her, though, and flew off in another direction.

Hermione turned and raced after the small ball. Malfoy soon was racing next to her, his arm outstretched like hers. They were both focused on the snitch. They were neck in neck, brooms going faster and faster the closer they leaned their bodies forward. Hermione and Malfoy zoomed across the field in almost blurs, everyone's attention on them.

Hermione gathered her strength and lurched forward. Her fingers latched onto the cool surface of the snitch and, for one moment, she smiled. But it was short lived, as she tumbled to the ground, as she no longer had a broom under her. She instinctively reached out and grabbed Malfoy, pulling him down with her. They tumbled forward, hitting the ground at a steep impact. Hermione finally stopped, her forehead banging against something hard.

She groaned and felt something move against her lips. She opened her eyes and realized what was going on. She was currently laying on top of Draco Malfoy's chest and her lips were pressed against his.

There was a frozen pause as everyone stared, all eyes on the two of them. Then, suddenly, someone yelled, "Hermione Granger's kissing Draco Malfoy!" The reaction was mixed. Some laughed, some gasped, and others flashed pictures with their magic cameras.

Hermione scrambled off of Malfoy, her face turning red. Malfoy looked just as equally disgusted. Hermione brought her hand up to wipe away the taste of Malfoy, but stopped as she felt something flutter against her palm. Looking down, she saw the golden snitch nestled in her fingers. She stood, wavering slightly from the crash, and raised her hand so the snitch could be seen.

Gryffindors burst into cheers while Slytherins booed, this reaction momentarily blocking the previous ones. "Gryffindor wins!" Lee yelled over the sound system. "Gryffindor wins!"

Hermione would be happy and rejoicing with her friends, but knew that the trouble was only going to start all too soon. When those pictures came out...Best not to think of them yet.

Her team swarmed her and lifted her onto their shoulders. None of them acted as if they'd just seen her 'kissing', if you could use the word, Malfoy. They were cheering that they'd won. As they turned to take her off the field, a pain racked her leg.

She hissed in pain and tapped their shoulders to be set down. They did so and Hermione probed her leg. She leaned against Harry and winced at the movement.

"You okay?" he asked over the cheering.

Hermione shook her head. "No. My leg's broken. Must have been from the fall," she said softly in his ear, putting a smile on her face for on lookers.

Harry smiled and lifted her onto his shoulders, fake cheering for show. He got her off the field quickly and up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey took care of the leg with a simple draught and told Hermione to rest on a bed for a while.

"So," Harry said. "that was an...interesting outcome."

Hermione turned red. "Well, it wasn't planned. Like I would kiss Malfoy on purpose." She shuddered. She sighed. "Unfortunately, those pictures are going to be everywhere tomorrow. No matter what really happened, people are going to think I kissed Malfoy on purpose."

Harry sighed. "The Slytherins are going to hate you more and the Gryffindors are going to probably either shun you or feel sorry or you," he said.

Hermione chuckled. "So blunt, Harry," she said. She stood up and wobbled slightly on her newly fixed leg. Harry extended his arm and she grabbed it for stability. "I think the only part of Quidditch I hate, is getting hurt," she said as Harry helped her to the Gryffindor Dorm.

They approached the Fat Lady, said the password, and walked into the Common Room. The whole dorm was in the room, party full swing. Music blared from some magical speakers somewhere and a table was supplied with never ending food.

Ginny ran up and threw herself into Harry's arms. She gave him a hard kiss and then called out, "Hail to our victorious Hermione!" The other Gryffindors raised their cups and cheered.

Hermione smiled and turned to Lee. "Hey. What about my bet?" she said.

Lee laughed and put a brown bag in her hands. "Here's your money," he said. "Almost a hundred galleons in that. I've never had a better turn out for a bet."

Hermione gave a stupid salute and said, "Pleasure doing business." She turned and found herself face to face with her other best friend. "Hey, Ron," she said. "How much did you make?"

He glared at her for a moment. "I got fifteen galleons," he said. "But why the hell did you kiss Draco Malfoy!"

You know that moment when the music at a party just turns off to switch to a different song and someone says something really embarrassing or yells something because they're angry, and everyone looks? Yeah. That happened here. Everyone in the Gryffindor Dorm was looking at the two of them.

Hermione's cheeks turned red at the attention. "If you had watched, Ron," she said in a calm voice. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, right," Ron said. "He must have pulled you down, trying to get you to release the snitch."

"We would have won, anyways. Once a player grabs the snitch, that team wins, even if they let it go," Hermione said, watching her friend turn red. Poor Ron. He was trying to come up with some logical explanation to prove Malfoy was the one at fault here.

"Then he must like you or something!" Ron said. The words echoed off the walls in the silent room.

_God, no. Why did he have to say that out load? And in public. Stupid Ron!_ Hermione thought, glaring at her friend as the dorm looked at her.

Suddenly, Harry and Ginny started laughing. People turned to them and then started giggling themselves. Soon, everyone was laughing and the mood had returned to that of the party. Of course, the music started again.

Hermione walked up to her red headed friend and patted his shoulder. "Really, Ron," she said. "How much have you had to drink? Hey! Who spiked the butter beer?" Ron didn't look convinced, but went along with it and shrugged.

Then, glad that the entire ordeal was over with, Hermione made her way up to the girl's dorms and crawled into bed after changing into her pajamas. She was rarely a party girl and, even then, she stuck to the walls. But, after Ron's outburst, she'd be put off by the whole thing.

Hermione leaned over the side of her bed and pulled up one of the floor boards. She pulled out a box and tapped her wand to it. The lid swung open to show her stash of winnings from other bets. She added her current winnings, and closed the lid, recasting the spell, and set it back into the cubby hole. Hermione was saving up for a nice trip to Paris and she was so close.

Deciding to think about her lovely trip, instead of Ron's outburst and that she'd kissed ferret face, Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: I know Hermione's a bit OOC, but it had to work for the scene. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hermione looked out at the view and leaned her hands on the iron railing before her. The summer breeze played through her loose hair as she smiled at the setting sun. Oh, how she loved Paris. She'd spent the whole day wandering through museums, book shops, a few wizard boutiques, and now, to end her perfect day, she was watching the sun set on the Eiffel Tower. Nothing could make this better._

_ "You look beautiful in the sun, Hermione," a sweet voice said. _

_ She smiled for she knew this was her lover. The one that made her feel as if there wasn't anything she couldn't do. She turned and smiled at the rose he present. She took it and smelled the sweet fragrance. Slowly, Hermione looked up and smiled at the face of-_

"Good Morning, Victor," Ginny Weasley said, jumping on Hermione's bed.

Hermione opened her eyes and threw a pillow at the energetic girl. "Go away," she said. "I was having the best dream about Paris and you just fouled it up."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "Come on and get up. Breakfast is starting soon."

Hermione pulled a pillow over her face and groaned. "I don't want to face everyone!" she said, though her voice was slightly muffled by the pillow. "Stupid Malfoy."

Ginny pulled the pillow away and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Relax," she said. "No one is going to judge you too harshly. Well, the Slytherins will, but they're always like that. And you shouldn't care either. It's not like it was your first kiss or anything." When Hermione didn't answer, Ginny stopped her movements in the bathroom and poked her head out. "It wasn't your first kiss, was it?" she asked. Hermione's silence and blush answered for her. Loudly. "It was!" Ginny said, rushing up to her friend and giving her a hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Hermione chuckled. "What for?" she asked, patting her friend's back. "It's not that big of a deal." _Liar_ her thoughts shouted at her.

"But it is," Ginny said, pulling away to look at her friend. "A girl's first kiss should mean something. The setting has to be right and you have to love the other person and-and-"

"Says the girl who's first kiss was with Dean in an abandoned hallway," Hermione said, smiling.

Ginny crossed her arms. "That was not my true first kiss. My true first kiss was with Harry in the room of requirements." Her eyes started to get a bit misty and Hermione knew her friend was going to start on some long winded talk.

"Ginny," Hermione said. "Breakfast."

The redhead nodded and stood up. Quickly, they both got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. They passed a few students, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was as if yesterday hadn't happened. But, the moment they stepped into the Great Hall, they were frozen to the spot.

Flying and levitating around the room, were hundreds of flyers. On the flyers, were moving pictures of Hermione and Draco's ill fated kiss. Hermione grabbed a flyer and watched as her lips crashed with Draco's, and his head hit the ground and she kept moving above him. It repeated and made it look like it was a passionate snog.

Someone shoved Hermione from behind, making her trip and run into the table. She caught herself, but the table had hit her stomach pretty hard. "Watch where you're going, mudblood," Pansy said, walking past the Gryffindor table. Hermione glared at her as she walked by, but said nothing and took her seat between Harry and Ron.

"You shouldn't have to take that crap," Ron said.

Hermione shrugged, watching Pansy and a few other Slytherins glaring at her. "I don't care," she said. "They're just pithy." She looked around and noticed that a lot more students were watching her. "Very few of them are going to believe that the kiss was an accident," she said.

"I don't think so," Harry said, sounding apologetic. Ginny nodded.

Hermione sighed and stared at her eggs. Great. There went that slim piece of popularity she'd worked so hard to earn as Gryffindor's Seeker. Now, no one would see anything but her kissing Malfoy because of a stupid accident. Or was she over reacting?  
She sighed and quickly shoved a piece of toast into her mouth. "I'm going to the library," she said. Since it was coming close to Christmas holidays, the teachers had let the students have their time to themselves before they left. Hermione's parents were going on holiday without her and Harry was spending his Christmas with the Weasleys. "I'm going to go start putting together a pile of books that I'll want to read over the holidays."

Ron looked up. "We'll really miss you," he said. Usually, that came from Harry, but he was whispering something to Ginny.

Hermione gave a weak smile and left. Since so many people would start seeing her as the book worm again, she might as well start acting like it. She knew it was petty to be so caught up with how people viewed her, but, hey! She was a teenager. A teenage girl who had worked hard to get good grades and to be the best on the team. She'd never had a boyfriend because of her past title and she was feeling damned mad that her first kiss had to be a no good, two bit, ferret faced Slytherin git!

Hermione huffed up the steps to the library, but paused on a spiraling staircase to watch the students leave from a window. It had snowed last night, apparently, for there was a few feet of snow on the ground and more falling. But she could see the clear outline of the students as they ran out into the snow. A few brave first years started a snow ball fight, probably believing they would win. But they were quickly trounced by the other years.

Hermione leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, giggling as she watched the fight continue. She remembered when she, Ron, and Harry had been faced against the other Weasley siblings one holiday. It had started out just against Ginny, Fred, and George, but they had been soon joined by Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley. The Golden Trio had lost. Big time. But they had all had fun and gone in for hot chocolate and cookies by Mrs. Weasley. She wouldn't be joining them this year, though. Her smile dimmed a bit.

Draco came down the stairs in a brooding mood. Stupid McGonagall had wanted to see him about something and had made him late for breakfast. Well, on the bright side, he wouldn't have to see Pansy off. Every Christmas break, she would throw herself at him and kiss his cheek. He knew it was just to make him angry.

And he wouldn't have to see that filthy mudblood, either; she was surly going with the Weasel and Potty to that cramped shoebox they called the Burrow. Draco had been furious after the game yesterday, locking himself up in his room. He hadn't let anyone in, even the guys that shared his room with him. That filthy piece of mud had kissed him. Kissed him! He'd had to wash his mouth out twenty times just to get the feeling of her lips off his. And he didn't want to have to face what would await him when he reached breakfast. Didn't matter if he was late though, huh? He wasn't going anywhere this holiday.

As he turned the corner, he saw a red faced Granger stomping up the stairs. Draco didn't know what was up her bum, but it served her right. Suddenly, she stopped and looked out a window. Her bad mood faded away and her body relaxed. Slowly, she leaned against the wall, crossed her arms and let out something Draco never thought he'd hear from the stuck up book worm's mouth. A giggle. And not a fake giggle Pansy used to annoy him. It was a giggle that made Draco stare for a moment. It sounded both happy and sad. Like she was remembering something happy and morning it at the same time.

"Hey, mudblood!" Draco shouted, stepping closer. Granger jumped and looked up. When her eyes landed on him, her shields went up. Her body stiffened and reminded Draco of when she was flying. She would tense up then, too. He'd tried to use that against her in the game, but, obviously, it hadn't worked.

"What?" she growled.

He stopped in front of her and sneered. "What the hell was with yesterday?" he said.

She sighed in frustration and said, "Not you, too. You're going to bring that damned kiss up? First Ron, then Ginny, and those damned flyers." She looked up and yelled, "Why must everyone make a big deal out of a damned kiss that was a complete accident?" She brushed past Draco and continued up the stairs.

Draco stood on the stairs, a bit dazed. He didn't know what she meant about flyers, but there was one thing he'd learned today. Mudblood could really blow her top. A smile appeared on his face, and he continued to the Great Hall, a bit happier at the knowledge. Then, when he walked into the almost empty Great Hall, he knew what she meant about flyers.

**AN: Who liked the blow up? Huh? Come on, raise your hand. You know you liked it. Lol. I had fun writing it. And who hasn't felt what Hermione's going through? Sigh. Poor teenagers. Oh, well. I'll get back to writing the next chapter. Thank for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Madam Pince didn't look up from her book as Hermione passed her desk. Hermione was such a regular that the only reaction she got from Pince was a small wave. She returned it and headed turned to the one section of the library she'd thought she'd ever go to; the only bookcase that held all magical magazines. Hermione looked over them and pulled out _Young Witch Weekly_, a fashion magazine that Lavender was a big fan of.

Hermione didn't want it for the fashion tips, though there might be a few hair spells she could use. No, Lavender had once shown her a personality test in one of the issues, saying she should take it. Hermione took the magazine to a table and flipped through the pages until she came to the page she wanted.

_Personality Test. Which Personality Are You?_ was scrawled across the top. Below it read _Ever wonder what personality type you are? Fill out the quiz on a piece of parchment and write the address at the top. Once finished, you will receive your results and a description of your personality._

Hermione pulled a quill, an ink well, and a piece of parchment toward her. She looked around, but no one was there. She turned to the quiz and looked at the first question.

_1. On any day, would you rather: A. Party with friends, B. Flirt with boys, C. Study, D. Have sports practice. _Hermione put C on her paper.

_2. What is your favorite book? A. Hogwarts: A History, Through the ages, C. Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks, D. Spells and Potions for the Fashionable Witch. _Hermione put A on the paper and turned to the next question.

_3. You're running late to class. You get there ten minutes after the class has started. What happens? A. You spout out a quick excuse about practice being long. B. The teacher gives you a warning glance, but knows it won't happen again, as you are the best student and you are always on time. C. You slip into an open seat next to a cute boy and charm him for a date. D. You walk in calmly and sit down. Sure you're late, but the prank you pulled was worth it. _Hermione chuckled at the last one, knowing it sounded like Fred and George. But she, herself, put down B.

_4. What is your favorite class? A. Transfiguration. B. Potions. C. Divination. D. Flying Class. _Hermione stared at the question. She had liked Flying class, but, finally, she decided to put down A.

_5. What is your favorite past time? A. Studying. B. Quidditch. C. Boys. D. Hanging out with friends. _Hermione put down B. She may have the title bookworm, but, if given the chance, she would love to go out and play Quidditch.

_6. When a boy asks for help studying, you: A. Agree. He probably isn't very good and needs help. B. Say no. You have practice, but, if he needs help with that, then sure. C. Say yes. You both can study together and get a few laughs from your Herbology jokes. D. Yes. He's the guy you've been flirting with in Potions. This could be a study date. _She answered with A. There wasn't really any boy who would want to be near her except for school and trying to beet her to the snitch.

_7. A boy from a rival house/school says something mean about your house/school. You: A. Yell at him that your team is the best and you'll prove it at their next game. B. Ignore him. You have more studying to do. C. Lodge a few stink bombs in his face. D. Flirt with him. Hey, he's cute. Doesn't matter he's the enemy. _Hermione laughed and put down A. That had happened to her just a few days ago.

_8. What does your wardrobe look like? A. Skirts and blouses, cute things to catch eyes. B. Sports gear. You're too involved with sports to war anything else. C. Jeans and t shirts; they're comfortable for studying. D. Clothes and robes with hidden pockets to stash fun pranks and tricks._ She put down C. She had a few sports things, but mostly, it was studying clothes. A wardrobe change was in order after this.

_9. Where are you taking this quiz? A. Common room. B. Library. C. On the bleachers. D. In my favorite boy watching spot. _Hermione put B.

_10. Why are you taking this quiz? A. Killing time between classes and waiting for friends. B. Killing time until practice. C. Curious about my personality. D. Waiting for a cute boy to walk by. _Hermione thought and put C. It was the closest thing to the truth.

Hermione wrote the address at the top of the parchment and her answered. After waiting for a moment, her results were back. _You are an oxymoron. You are a Sporty Bookworm. Though studious, and misconstrued as a loner, you are a team player and loyal to your group. You stick up for your team and help them, but many consider you a know-it-all. A favorite of the teachers and always on time, you get along with the staff. If only you had the same success for witches and wizards your age. _

Hermione gave a small smile. It sounded like her. She was about to fold it up and toss it in the trash, but something at the bottom caught her eyes.

_Who is your perfect guy?_ She stared at it for a moment before shrugging. Why not? She'd taken a stupid personality test and it hadn't killed her. Maybe this one would be fun. She touched the words with her pen and her a question popped up under the results of her first quiz.

_1. What do you look for in a boyfriend?_ Hermione didn't see any multiple choice. She wrote 'Intelligence, strong, able to hold his own.' Once she was done writing, the question faded, along with her answer, and another appeared.

_2. Do looks matter to you? _'A little. It wouldn't hurt if he were cute.' This question, too, faded when she had answered it. It seemed it was a go as you're asked quiz. The next question came up.

_3. Describe your perfect date. _Hermione paused. She'd never been on a date. Sure, she'd gone with Viktor to the dance, but was that a date? She didn't think it was. What was her perfect date? 'A nice picnic in front of a fire place, talking about books, Quidditch, music, and history. Afterwards, he'd kiss me goodnight.'

_4. One last question. How would you spend your winter holidays with the last boy you kissed? _Hermione stared at the question. What? What did this question have anything to do with what guy would fall for her? The last boy she kissed. Draco Malfoy. Angrily, she penned her reply. 'Avoiding that ferret face.' The question and answer vanished. Her results came in.

_The boy that is perfect for you, is a Bad boy but intelligent individual. On the outside, he'll be hard and mean. On the inside, he'll have a romantic side reserved for only a handful of people, you included. He'll have a brain, as evident of the pranks and trouble he's gotten into, but he will have an intellect that matches your own. Don't dismiss him so quickly. You'll get angry at each other, But it won't be pointless. You know what they say. 'Opposites attract.' _

Hermione read over the results and the only bad boy who had a brain her thoughts went to, was Draco Malfoy. No Way! She crumpled the parchment and threw it in a trashcan. No way was Malfoy going to fall for her, or her for him. That git was a thorn in her side. She hadn't really minded it in first year. But when he'd gotten onto the Slytherin Quidditch team in his second year, she'd just hated him. He'd become more arrogant and snide. She stood and walked out of the library, leaving the magazine on the table and forgetting about the pile of books she had wanted to check out for the holidays.

As she stepped out of the hallway, a ghost figure flew past her. She stopped and looked up. "Peeves," she said.

The troublesome poltergeist floated above her, laughing. "If it isn't beaver!" he chortled happily. "Beaver all alone this holiday?"

Hermione inwardly winced. Now the ghosts were remarking on her status? "Leave me alone, Peeves," she said, walking past him.

Peeves followed her, floating above her and to the side. "Oh, come now, Beaver," he said with his stupid grin. "Just because Potty and Weasley didn't take you with them, doesn't mean you have to be snippy with me."

Hermione kept walking. "Leave me alone, Peeves," she repeated.

"And here I thought you'd loosen up after kissing Malfoy," Peeves said.

She stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "Why does everyone have to bring that thing up?" she asked.

Peeves laughed, pulling out a piece of parchment. "I make a nice flyer for being dead, don't you think?" he asked, showing it to her. It was a flyer from the Great Hall.

Hermione frowned and said, "I should have known it would be you."

"I like making flyers," he said, pulling out another piece of parchment. "I'm making this one next. Ah-hem," he cleared his throat and looked at the paper in his hands. " 'The boy that is perfect for you, will be a Bad boy but intelligent individual'."

Hermione gaped as the poltergeist continued to read her results of that stupid quiz. He was going to make this a poster? He'd tell the entire school that she had taken a quiz from a fashion magazine. They'd think she was pathetic.

Peeves finally finished his reading and looked down at her. "You know," he said, drawing her attention back up to him. "This sounds a lot like Draco Malfoy." Hermione paled. "I wonder what people will say when they find out that, not only did you two kiss, but you got his description as your perfect guy." He shook the parchment and said, "Well, I'm off to the press."

He turned and started floating away. Hermione ran after him. "Peeves! Give that back!" she yelled, following him down the stairs. "Peeves!"

The poltergeist only laughed and vanished through a wall. Hermione was running to quickly and couldn't stop in time. She ran full force into the wall, her arms outstretched. Her hands hit first, and then her front. Hermione fell back onto the ground and groaned. Stupid Peeves. Thankfully, there weren't many students staying over the holiday.

Hermione put her hands under her to push herself up, and fell back. Her wrists felt sprained. Great. Peeves had her test results, was going to make it into flyers for the whole school to see, saying that it was Mafloy; and, on top of that, her wrists were sprained. It was moments like this that she wanted to just crawl up and cry. So, she leaned against the wall, in the deserted corridor, and pulled her knees up. She folded her arms over her knees and, resting her forehead on them, let loose a sob.

**AN: Awww. Poor Hermione. It just isn't her day, is it? Review and help Hermione have a better day. **


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was headed up to the library to finish up some last minute homework, when he heard someone yelling. "Peeves! Give that back! Peeves!" Draco's lips turned into a smile. Ah, that meddlesome poltergeist was tormenting another student. This would cheer him up from having to do homework.

He followed the sound of the ghost's laughter and turned the corner just in time to see the poltergeist go through a brick wall. The student following him, though, wasn't quick enough to stop. Draco winced as he heard them run into the wall and fall back. They groaned and laid there for a moment. After a few seconds, they started to push themselves up, but fell back as their wrists gave out. They moved, then, to lean against the wall.

From Draco's position, he could see that it was a girl. A guy certainly didn't wear skirts. She pulled her knees up to her chest, folded her arms over them, hid her face, and let out a loud sob. Great. A crying girl. He hated crying tears. It was a weakness he hated having. But, he couldn't just leave her there.

Draco sighed and walked down the corridor, his shoes echoing against the walls. He stood in front of her and said, "Are you alright?" The girl didn't look up, but continued to cry harder. Draco looked at her wrists and saw them start to swell and turn purple. He crouched down and reached out a hand to her. Gently, he took her wrist and pulled it so it was extended. "You should go to the Hospital Wing," he said. The girl continued to cry. Draco rolled his eyes. Would she just be quiet?

He looked down and paused. He suddenly had an idea. "I never would have guessed girls your age would still be wearing pink underwear with blue clouds," he said.

Suddenly, her crying stopped. He waited for another reaction and soon heard her soft hiccups. Lord, was she going to cry again? No, she started to giggle.

"There, you see?" he said, cupping her elbows and helping her to her feet. Her head was hung and her hair fell in the way so he didn't see her face, but he knew she was still smiling. "Got you to stop crying, didn't I?" She nodded. "Now, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. I don't like the look of those wrists."

They started to move, but the girl fell and landed against his chest. Draco caught her and sighed. "Did you hurt your ankle, too?" he asked. She nodded, her head bobbing up and down. He scooped her up into his arms, one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, but no tight enough to cut off his air supply. "Don't move too much," he said, walking up to the Hospital Wing.

The girl, now that he held her, was vaguely familiar. Her brown hair was soft where it brushed against his hand, and her body was very light. Also, it felt athletic, and he should know, after all the girls he'd shagged in the past few years. Maybe if she talked, he'd know who she was.

"So, why were you chasing Peeves?" he asked. "Many students run away from him."

She didn't answer at first. Then, very quietly so he almost missed it, she said, "He took something of mine."

"What?" he said.

"...the result to a quiz," she said.

Draco almost rolled his eyes. Only a real bookworm would run after him for answers. No, she'd said 'result'. "What kind of quiz?" he asked.

The girl went quiet. Draco could feel her cheek warm against his shoulder, where she'd rested it. "A personality quiz from _Young Witch Weekly_," she said. That was what she was embarrassed about? Draco smiled and then laughed. The girl in his arms blushed harder and said, "It's not funny. I'm...above such stupid things."

He smiled. "Then why take it?"

She shifted slightly as he started up the stairs. She mumbled something, but Draco said, "Sorry, didn't catch that." He was still smiling.

The girl said, louder, "Because I wanted to know what personality I was." She sighed. "People's opinions of me matter, you know? So, something happened and I thought they'd look at me differently. I took the test because I wanted to know what personality I have, so I could act like it." She fell silent for a moment and let out a giggle. "Then Peeves finds the answers and says he's going to post the answers in a flyer. All that stupid test got me was stupidly hurt."

Draco chuckled. "On the bright side, it got you a date with a hansom guy," he said.

The girl paused. "A date?" she asked.

Draco shrugged, moving her up and down. She clung a bit tighter at the movement. "If you'd care to join me for dinner in the Prefect's Common Room. You're funny and amusing. It'd be a nice way to start off the Christmas holidays." _Not to mention relieve some boredom and get a quick shag._ "What do you say?" he asked as he stopped in front of the Hospital Wing's doors.

The girl shrugged. "I think you should ask a girl that you like," she said.

Draco smiled. "I'd like to get to know you better," he said. _And to get between these great legs. They're so smooth._

She paused again and said, "Alright."

He mentally cheered and pushed the doors open. "Madam Pomfrey," he called.

The Medi-witch came running out from her office and gasped. "Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

_Yeah. Cause it's my fault._ "Peeves took something of hers and she was trying to get it back. Ran into a wall and hurt her wrists and ankle," Draco explained.

Madam Pomfrey tsked and said, "Put her down on the bed over here." Draco did as he was told, sitting the girl's bum on the mattress. He slowly pulled his hands away, letting them caress her smooth legs and play with her hair. He felt her shiver and couldn't help but smile. "You certainly are hard on your body, Ms. Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, turning to the cabinet of medicine.

Draco froze and felt the girl stiffen as well. Slowly, he looked up and saw dark brown eyes through her hair. He lifted his hand and brushed some away. Indeed, there was Hermione Granger. Seeker for Gryffindor, one of his enemies; and the girl he'd just asked out with the intention of shagging. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Prefect's Common Room. 8 o'clock. Wear something sexy." He then pulled back and left. He never pictured her as a pink with blue clouds underwear kind of girl.

Hermione watched him leave. Even after finding out that the girl he'd been carrying up to the Hospital Wing was the girl that had kissed him yesterday, he still wanted a date? And what did he mean, 'Wear something sexy'?

She was brought out of her thoughts when Madam Pomfrey handed her a cup of purple liquid. "Drink this, dear," she said. "It'll stop the swelling and heal your foot. I'll have to bandage your writs, but you'll be fine in a couple of days." Hermione took the cup tentatively, so she didn't hurt her wrists, and drained it. It didn't taste as bad as the draught she'd had to swallow for her hurt leg.

She handed the cup back and Madam Pomfrey started to wrap her wrists. "So," she said. "I never knew you and Mr. Malfoy were close. The kiss on the field had looked like an accident."

Hermione blushed. "It was an accident," she said. "Malfoy found me after I ran into the wall. He...cheered me up and brought me here."

The older woman nodded. "Ah," she said, finishing with her bandages. She secured them with a tap of her wand and said, "Keep those one. They should be as good as new in a few days." She stood and smiled. "So, what are you wearing for your date tonight?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "You heard that?" she asked.

"I heard you outside the door," Madam Pomfrey said. "And I think you should go. On top of getting over what happened on the field yesterday, he's a hansom boy. You could use some attention; come out of your shell a bit. I suggest you wear something that shows off your curves."

**AN: Who doesn't love it when your school nurse gives you fashion advice and tells you to go on a date with your worst enemy? Lol. Reviews make everyone happy, so tell me your thoughts. Maybe I'll put some of your suggestions in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I didn't think this story would be so popular. So, on to the next chapter!**

Hermione smoothed her skirt one last time as she stood outside the door leading to the Prefect's Common Room. She didn't know why she was here. Honestly, all she remembered was Madam Pomfrey being so uncharacteristic and making her promise to go on the date, which had taken a couple of hours. So, Hermione had taken a shower, pulled on a grey floor length skirt and a white turtle neck, put her hair up in a twist, and was now leaning forward to whisper the password to the gargoyle guarding the door.

"Perseverance," she said. The gargoyle sprang to the side, its tail pulling the door open. Hermione walked in and the door closed behind her.

The Common room had the banners of each house hung over the large windows. The furniture was decorated in the school colors. Hermione looked around at the impressive room and saw a small table in front of the roaring fireplace. She walked toward it and stared at it in wonder. It was set with a Egyptian linen table cloth, beautifully crafted plates, two silver goblets, and a set of candles lit for the cleaning. Hermione was baffled. Malfoy had done all this? She'd expected something that showed off his wealth and status; maybe a few strolling musicians and waiters ready to serve their food. This was all...intimate. Planned was a nice word, too.

"Glad you like it, Granger," Malfoy said, standing up from his seat on the couch. She hadn't seen him when she'd first come in.

"It's beautifully set," she said, looking over him. He was dressed in a green silk shirt, a pair of slacks, Italian shoes that would cost an arm and a leg, and wore a black sports jacket. Clothes that showed off his muscles and form.

"You know," he said, pulling out her chair. "I didn't think you were going to show up."

Hermione took her seat and he walked over to his own chair. "Madam Pomfrey said that I should come," she said.

Draco smiled. "Did she also help pick out your outfit?" he said.

Hermione flushed a bit. "No," she said. "I chose it. Madam Pomfrey wanted me to wear something that showed off my curves."

Draco smirked. "It's very you," he said.

Hermione stiffened. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

He laughed. "Relax, Granger," he said. "It was meant as a compliment." He snapped his fingers and their plates were filled with Chicken Stroganoff, her favorite. It smelled wonderful, but why would Malfoy serve something so simple? She looked up at him and he smirked. "I do my homework every time I go on a date with a girl," he said, explaining the dish.

Hermione picked up a fork and took a bite of the dish. She put a hand over her mouth and moaned as the flavor burst in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Mafloy. He was smirking at her reaction. "This is the best I've ever had," she said.

"Thanks," Malfoy said, snapping his fingers again to fill up her goblet with wine. "I made it myself."

Hermione stared. "You cook, too?" she said. He nodded. "Girls must love you. Quidditch seeker, Prefect, money, smarts, and you can cook."

He stared as if he'd just heard he'd been disowned. Had she just complimented him? She looked down at her food to avoid his gaze.

Malfoy laughed and said, "I think hell just froze over."

Hermione looked up and smiled at his laughter. She then giggled. She took another bite of her food and sighed. "But I mean it," she said. "This is the best I've ever had. It's better than my mom's."

Malfoy ate his own food and they just sat in silence for a while, occasionally chatting about school or friends. The atmosphere turned more comfortable and easy going as they continued to talk. After their food was done, Malfoy walked around and extended his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, snapping his fingers again. The table and chairs vanished and was replaced by a blanket spread out on the floor before the fire, two pillows placed on either side of a covered plate.

Hermione flashed back to her quiz and what her perfect date was. Sitting in front of a fire place just talking. She sank onto the blanket and watched Malfoy sit next to her. He smiled at her and lifted the lid off the plate. She looked down and laughed. There, sitting on a silver plate, were two cupcakes. One was decorated to look like a lion's face and the other had a snake on it.

Malfoy picked up the snake one and handed it to her. She paused. "Come on, Granger," he said. "I didn't poison it. And when else will you be able to eat a Slytherin snake?"

Hermione chuckled and took it. Malfoy picked up the lion cupcake. They ate them and Hermione giggled. "What?" Malfoy said.

She leaned forward and wiped some icing off his nose. "You had some ic-" she cut herself off as Mafloy took her hand and popped her finger into his mouth. He kept his eyes on her as his tongue ran over the pad of her finger. Hermione gasped at the sensation. She was trapped by his silver eyes and the flame that was reflected by the fire. It was impossible to look away from his gaze.

Malfoy slowly pulled her finer out of his mouth and leaned forward. Hermione watched him get closer until he was inches away from her lips. She knew what he wanted, it was really obvious. But she couldn't command her body to pull away. He stopped and she could feel their breaths mingling. Her eyes traveled down to his lips. She should pull away, leave before anything else happened. Before she kissed Malfoy for the second time in two days.

Draco raised his hand and wove his fingers into her hair, loosening it from its twist. Her hair was soft against his fingers. He knew that girls loved it when he played with their hair before kissing them. He looked at her lips again and pressed his against hers. She tasted of the dinner and cupcake she'd had, but also of mint toothpaste.

When he'd invited her to dinner, even after knowing who she was, he'd thought of a plan to humiliate her. He would seduce and sleep with Gryffindor's Know-it-all, Hermione Granger. He'd fuck her until she could no longer stand, then he'd drop her while telling everyone what she sounded like when she was pounded into. It was a good plan and he had all Christmas holiday.

He stroked his tongue over hers and felt himself harden as she moaned. It sounded better than the one she'd let out when she'd tasted his cooking. He'd never had that reaction from the other girls he'd cooked for. Then again, he could cook simple dishes easily. The other girls had had more elaborate tastes that had been a challenge for him to cook. But that moan...god, it was wonderful. Just like the taste of her mouth.

Hermione pulled back to draw in a lungful of air, but Malfoy continued to kiss down her jaw and neck. His hands traveled to hem of her sweater and slipped under to touch her skin. She shivered as his calloused hands ran over her stomach and back. The feeling was foreign to her, this touching. "Malfoy," she said breathlessly.

"Draco," he said, nipping at her neck. "Call me Draco."

Hermione's fingers gripped the front of his shirt and she tilted her head back. Malfoy captured her lips and kissed her passionately. As he pulled back, she whisered, "Draco."

He smirked and pushed her sweater up. Hermione's back came in contact with the blanket as she laid down. One of Draco's hand cupped her breast and squeezed. Hermione gasped and felt Draco chuckle against her skin where his lips were on her stomach. Her eyes closed as Draco teased her body and caressed her skin. Thoughts couldn't form in her head. All she could do was feel. His lips on her stomach, his hand on her breast, his other hand...pulling up her skirt and working its way up to her underwear.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she pulled away, realizing his true intent of the evening. Draco looked up at her from where he laid on his side. His eyes glimmered with lust and traveled over her body. "What do you think you're pulling?" she said, rightening her sweater.

He stared at her. "I just want to make you feel good, babe," he said, reaching for her. "Let me pleasure you."

She scooted back out of his reach and got to her feet. "How many times have you used that line?" she asked. Hermione fixed her hair and stormed over to the door. "Get yourself some other girl to shag, Malfoy." She left in a huff and headed back to the Gryffindor wing.

Of course. Malfoy only wanted her because she was a shag. Nothing more and nothing less. She stormed through the hallways and sank into an alcove overlooking the grounds. Her body still burned from where Malfoy had touched her. It ached for his touch again, for his lips on hers, but it was impossible. That stupid git had only wanted her for a bed partner. Probably to get back at her fro embarrassing him to his friends and the school.

The cold air cooled her down and she made it to her room without any problem from any ghosts. Back in her room, she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into a shower. As the water fell over her body, she could still feel Malfoy touching her. She closed her eyes and imagined him with her at that moment, running his hands over her wet body and relieving the ache that had developed between her legs. When she realized what she was doing, she shut the shower off and dried her body. She slipped into bed and forced herself to sleep.

Stupid Malfoy was there, as well, giving her pleasure she loved and hated at the same time.

**An: Steamy! Ha. Who loved it? What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up as the sunlight pierced her eyelids. She groaned and sat up. All night, she'd tossed and turned, trying to banish her thoughts of Draco from her head. She hadn't succeeded and had lost the entire night of sleeping.

Damn. Why the hell did Draco have to be cad? He had deliberately planned the evening so she would drop her guard and have sex with him. He would have succeeded if Hermione hadn't snapped out of it when she did. It didn't help that Hermione had liked it far more than she would have admitted. Draco had haunted her dreams. There, he'd driven her crazy with want and pleasure. He'd used his fingers and tongue in a way that made her body ache with just remembering.

She ran a hand over her face and got up. Today was the first day of Christmas holidays. She had three weeks all to herself to do whatever she wanted. And what she wanted right now, was a shower...an ice cold one.

Draco woke up and stretched. After Granger had run out on him, he'd taken her advice and gone searching for another girl. Fortunately, he'd found one. Unfortunately, it was an annoying third year Ravenclaw girl who'd cried her eyes out when he'd kicked her out of his bed not five hours ago. Stupid girl. Didn't she know that he never let anyone stay in his bed after he was done with them?

He stood and walked into his bathroom. As he took a shower, he remembered last night with Granger. He'd intended to seduce her, and it had been working. He could still feel her body under his as he tasted and teased her. But that chit had figured out what was going on and ran. The other girl had satisfied him, but his body was calling for the Gryffindor. And his pride was, as well. No girl had ever turned him down before. He had to have her.

The hot water ran over his muscles and he began to relax. Now that his first plan had fallen through, he needed to come up with a different one. He had three weeks to get that mudblood into his bed. He never forced girls into his bed, just out. Each approach was different for each girl. He just needed to know her type.

His body straightened as he remembered something. Granger had gotten hurt running after Peeves because he'd gotten the results of her personality quiz. With a sweet enough pot, Draco bet he could get the ghost to give him the paper he'd taken. Draco shut the shower off and grabbed a black towel, wrapping it around his hips. He wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror and smiled at his reflection. Let the games begin, Granger.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked around. Three Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaw, five other Gryffindors, and four Slytherin. Correction, the fifth Slytherin had just arrived. Hermione turned to her plate so she didn't have to see Malfoy's face. He was going to brag to his Slytherin buddies about seducing the Gryffidnor's prize Seeker. She didn't need to hear any of that.

"Hey, Hermione," a second year said, drawing her attention to him. "Why aren't you with Harry and Ron?"

Hermione shrugged. "Wanted some time to work on homework and extra credit assignments from all my teachers. The Burrow is too noisy to concentrate," she lied.

The boy laughed. "You've always got your nose in a book, Hermione."

"Yeah," a second year girl said. "You should relax. Kiss a boy or two."

Hermione sipped her hot chocolate, hoping the heat would hide her blush. She wasn't going to be kissing any boy soon. She'd had enough of that in the past few days to satisfy her for a few weeks. A few months, actually. Malfoy was leaving a weird taste in her mouth.

Speaking of Malfoy, Hermione looked up and saw him chatting with Parkinson next to him. Why didn't he just shag her? Why did he have to go after her last night? Hermione heard some crying and turned around in her seat to see a third year Ravenclaw crying into the shoulder of the other Ravenclaw, a boy with blond hair. She was too far away to hear everything, but she could pick up "Kicked me out", "Gave him everything", and "I hate Slytherin".

Hermione turned around in her seat and glared at Malfoy. She knew those words, having heard them all over the school for since Malfoy turned 13 about four years ago. The git had run through most of the Slytherin girls before turning his attention to the other houses. Thankfully, he'd left the Gryffindors alone.

Malfoy looked up from his chatting and met her eyes. She poured her hatred into her eyes. She swore he would have flinched if he wasn't around his cronies. "If you'll excuse me," she said to the other Gryffindors. She stood up and started to leave.

Dumbledore passed her at the door and said, "Ah, Ms. Granger. Would you stay a moment? I would like to ask a favor from you."

"Yes, Professor?" she said.

"As it is the Christmas holidays, and the students who stayed behind are probably missing the Christmas feeling of being home," Dumbledore said. "I was wondering if you would hold a Christmas party. Maybe use the Room of Requirements and decorate it nicely. Invite everyone, have a White Elephant exchange, I believe it's called...that is what you do at parties, yes?" Hermione nodded. "Excellent. Well, I'll leave that to you. And don't forget to invite all the students. Thank you, Ms. Granger." He then walked away.

Hermione put a hand on her hip and ruffled her hair with the other, sighing. This idea was one of Dumbledore's weirdest ones yet. A Christmas party for everyone, which included five Slytherins? Yeah, like that wasn't going to blow up in her face. But the Headmaster had asked her, and she couldn't refuse the Headmaster. She was too much of a 'goody-goody' as Ron liked to put it.

Hermione turned and walked out of the Great Hall. She hated to procrastinate and getting the room decorated would be the best way to spend her time. So, she headed to the Room of Requirements.

Draco looked up as the Headmaster stopped next to the Slytherin's table. "Mr. Malfoy," he said, smiling under his white beard. "I would like to ask a favor from you, if I may?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Draco said, smiling back politely.

"As it is the Christmas holidays, and the students who stayed behind are probably missing the Christmas feeling of being home," Dumbledore said. "I was wondering if you would hold a Christmas party. Maybe use the Room of Requirements and decorate it nicely. Invite everyone, have a White Elephant exchange, I believe it's called...that is what you do at parties, yes?"

Draco blinked. Was he serious? "I'm not one for planning parties, Headmaster," he said.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "You do not have to worry. I would just like Ms. Granger to have some help. I've just asked her and she has agreed."

Draco smiled a bit more genuinely. "Alright, Headmaster. I'll help Granger," he said. Dumbledore nodded and walked up to the teacher's table. Draco picked up his pumpkin juice, still smiling. That old man had just given him the opportunity he'd been looking for. Asking him to help plan a stupid party with Granger was too perfect. She wouldn't be able to avoid her. They had to work together.

"What's with that grin, Draco?" Pansy asked.

Draco looked at her. Pansy had had her pug nose fixed for her 14th birthday as a present from her father, making her really attractive. He'd thought about sleeping with her a couple times, but she was a friend. He never slept with his friends. He may be a git to other girls, but he had some morals. "It's nothing, Pans," he said. "I was just given the opportunity to get my revenge on Granger."

"As long as it doesn't mess with the party," she said. "I like parties."

Blaise chuckled. "You going to clue us in on what you're planning, Drake?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "I think you'll like it better when it happens," he said with a conspiratorial look at his mates.

Crabbe and Goyle smiled dumbly at each other. They didn't get it, but, then again, they didn't get a lot of things.

Draco stood up and said, "I'll see you later." He then left and headed to the one place he knew Granger would be after accepting the request from Headmaster. The Room of Requirements to start on the party right away. One thing he noticed about Granger, was that she was extremely hated procrastinating.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I didn't put an authors note in the last chapter. :( I wanted to thank my favorite reviewers. smileylol: I'm so glad to see your review, thanks for picking up another of my stories; LovetobeFaith: I love reading your reviews and I'm glad your friend liked my story; xxxchelso: I'm glad you like the shortness of my chapters, i'd hate to bore my readers; and rec2527: I'm glad you agree that it would make revenge too easy. Well, that's it. On with the next chapter.**

"I need a place to relax. I need a place to relax. I need a place to relax," Hermione thought as she passed the wall. The Room of Requirements' door appeared like it was suppose to and Hermione walked in. She'd found the room when she'd been worked up about not making the Quidditch team. Harry had said she would do fine, then again, he was the one that had convinced her to try out in the first place. Anyway, Hermione had paced to let off some extra energy, telling herself that she needed to relax. The door had appeared and, when she'd opened it, she found exactly what she saw now.

A large trampoline stood in the middle of the high ceilinged room, a couple of comfy mats placed around the base just in case if she fell off. A couch and a small fridge were in the corner, as well as a muggle boombox. For some reason, if an electrical appliance was in the Room of Requirements, it worked normally and without a problem.

Hermione shut the door and took her shoes off. She climbed onto the trampoline in her bare feet and sighed at the feel. This was just like the trampoline she'd had at her Gran's. At Gran's cottage, she'd had a large trampoline that Hermione and the neighborhood kids would play on all summer. She'd felt so free when she was on that thing, touching the sky. Maybe that was why she liked flying so much. It remembered her of Gran's cottage and the summer's she'd spend there when her parents were busy with conferences.

She tossed her sweater over to the couch and gave a small bounce before jumping. Her feet left the trampoline and she felt a tingle run up her back. Hermione had needed a good bounce for a long time. Her feet landed on the material again and she launched herself up again. She flipped forward, landing on the trampoline. She continued to bounce, doing flips and turns.

Back at Gran's, Hermione and the kids had shown off for their parents while they visited. A few of the older girls were in gymnastics and had taught the younger kids some of their moves. It had been one of the older boys who had dared them to do the tricks on the trampoline. Hermione had taken the dare and showed those boys who the big girl was.

Hermione laughed as she remembered their faces when she'd managed to do a summersault in mid air and land without breaking anything. She looked over and waved her hand at the boombox. A high beat song played through the room, but was quickly switched to a Christmas song by an American singer. Hermione smiled and started to sing. "Santa can you hear me?" she sang, jumping in the air and turning in a tight circle. Her hair hit her face, but she only brushed it away and laughed. She jumped again and did a summersault, landing on the bouncy part of the trampoline back first. The material under her bounced slightly, throwing her an inch or two up into the air, but Hermione just continued to smile.

The song continued and then faded. It was placed with 'Baby, It's cold outside'. Hermione just closed her eyes and let her heavy breathing fill the room. The material under her was cool except for the place where she'd been jumping. Jumping on trampolines or flying during a game, it didn't matter. They both made her relax and unwind. She needed both right now. If she didn't relax before a job, she made so many mistakes, it was like she never should have done it in the first place.

Hermione let the music wash over her and her eyes slowly started to close. She let them, intending to only rest them, but soon enough, she had fallen asleep.

Draco opened the door to the Room of Requirements and paused. It wasn't every day you saw a giant trampoline in the middle of the room with a sleeping Granger on it. Soft Christmas music from America was playing from a boombox in the corner. Draco walked over to the trampoline and stared at the girl. Her hair was flared around her, as if she'd recently been jumping. Her even breaths expanded the white tank top she wore and Draco hardened as he stared at her breasts. His hands itched to reach out and cup them. They remembered her feel, how his hands could cover her breasts without a problem. They were just the right size. Not like that Ravenclaw girl's, which had been too big.

Slowly, he reached out. Just as he was about to touch her, she grumbled something and turned her back to him. Draco let out a breath that she didn't wake up. He stared at her for a moment. He'd found one could learn a lot from someone when they watched them sleep. For instance, Draco had no idea that Granger curled up so her knees almost touched her abdomen. It looked like she was cuddling next to someone or something.

An idea popped into his head and he magically locked the door so no one would interrupt them. Then, taking off his shoes and socks, he climbed up next to Granger, making sure to move slowly as not to wake her too soon. He laid next to her and placed a hand on her hip. Granger turned to face him and curled into his chest as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Draco froze. He hadn't expected her to practically wrap herself around his body. Then again, he didn't know anything about Granger's sleeping habits. That would change soon. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tighter, leaning against his other hand. Granger sighed and rubbed her head against his chest. Draco's body hardened even more at the action. It was so sexy to him and it made him wonder what she was dreaming about that made her act this way.

Granger reached up and stroked his hair. She smiled in her sleep and said, "Good boy, Tyson. You're always so nice and soft."

Draco almost laughed, but hid it. Tyson? What kind of person named their kid that? Nice and soft, huh? Was Tyson Granger's boyfriend? So, she wasn't as innocent as he thought. He moved his hand down her back and rested it on her bum.

She squirmed, frowning. "Get off my legs, boy," she said. "I hate it when you shed on my pants."

Draco looked at her a bit confused. Shed? Guys didn't shed. Unless Tyson was- "You stupid dog, get off my back," Granger said. She squirmed a bit before opening her eyes. For a moment, she was confused at where she was. Then, her eyes traveled up and met his.

"Sleep well?" he asked, smirking.

She jumped and tried to slide away. Draco only rolled her over and pinned her with his body. Granger tried to buck him off, but he held. The actions only made him harder. "Get off me, Malfoy," she said.

"Why?" he goaded. "You were the one who was cuddling up to me, calling me a good boy and saying that I'm nice and soft." He smirked at her blushing face. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked me, Granger."

"In your dreams, Malfoy," she said, struggling against his hold on her wrists. "What are you doing here?"

Draco chuckled. "Dumbledore said you needed help with the Christmas party. I'm here to help."

"Really? Because it feels like you want to pick up where I stopped you last night," Granger said.

"Is that an offer, Granger?" Draco asked. Her face turned red. Draco smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Admit it, Granger. You like it when I touch you. When I make your body ache for me."

Hermione's breath grew ragged as her body began to warm. That damn Malfoy. He knew how he affected her. She hated him for knowing how to turn her on. Her stupid body couldn't remember that Malfoy was a git and jerk who used girls. No, it thought he was the best thing to ever happen to it.

Hermione tried to throw him off by bucking her hips, but she only succeed in moving him between her legs. "I knew you wanted me, Granger," he said with a smirk.

She gritted her teeth as she felt his hard on pressing against her center through her jeans. "Get off me, Malfoy," she growled, but it was weak even to her ears.

Malfoy chuckled once more. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She gasped, her head tilting back of its own accord. He pressed his lips to her ear and said, "It's hard to take you seriously when you're responding so well to my attention, Granger." He nipped her neck one more time before moving off her.

Hermione took a breath before sitting up. Malfoy was watching her with a smirk. It only made her angrier. She slid off the trampoline and pulled her sweater back on. She pulled her hair back and secured it into a ponytail. She fiddled with anything so she wouldn't have to see that satisfied grin. After she'd used up all the excuses she could come up with, she turned to face him. She caught him staring at her bum.

"Malfoy!" she said. "Eyes up here." His eyes traveled and rested on her chest. "A little more north."

He looked up and smiled at her. "You should wear more clothes like the tank top. It makes a man want," he said.

"I don't care what you want. Either you're here to help plan the party, or you're here to ogle me. I'm here to work, so if you're here to ogle, go away," she said.

Malfoy sighed and said, "You are such a wet blanket, Granger." He slid off the trampoline and said, "So, let's get planning."

She paused. "You want to plan? Seriously?" she asked.

"Dumbledore asked me and I'll help," he said, sitting down on the couch and summoning a cup of hot chocolate. "Besides, I get to look at your body more."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "You're a pig," she said.

"Oink," he retorted.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione glared at Malfoy and summoned her own cup of hot chocolate. She retreated to the center of the trampoline and crossed her legs. "So," she said. "You're going to help me plan the Christmas party."

"Duh, Granger," he said. "I believe I just said that."

Hermione tightened her grip on the cup. "Why are you such a git?" she asked.

"I was born with it," he said. He sounded proud, like it was a good thing to be a jerk who used people. Then again, in his social circle, it probably was.

Hermione took a sip of her drink and looked around. "Alright," she said. "If we're going to decorate this place, we'll have to start now. Christmas is two weeks away, so we have a lot to get ready for. What do you think about we start hanging decorations and-"

"Whoa," Malfoy said. "Use your head, Granger. We only have to ask the Room to decorate itself. It's why we have magic. So we don't have to actually do the work."

Hermione looked back at him and said, "That's just lazy."  
"It's smart," he argued.

"It's lazy," she said. "If you become too dependent on magic, you'll never learn anything for yourself."

Malfoy gave a devilish grin. "I've learned quite a lot without using magic."

Hermione gave him a look, tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes. "That doesn't have to do with sex?" she asked. His smile faded. "I thought not. We're going to make decorations for the walls and the tree. We'll ask the house elves to make us some food for the party, and we'll choose the music. All by hand."

Malfoy sighed. "You are seriously no fun, Granger."

"Get use to it, Malfoy," she said, smiling as she gained the upper hand. "Oh, and you'll need to bring a present. We'll be doing a White Elephant exchange."

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"It's a game," Hermione explained. "Everyone brings a present and puts it under the tree. Then, everyone gets a number. The first person picks a present under the tree and unwraps it. The second person can either steal the first person's present, or get one from under the tree. If he steals the first person's present, that person can then get a different present. This continues until everyone has a present."

Malfoy smiled. "Sounds so Slytherin," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, once the present's been moved three times, once per round, then it can no longer be moved."

He shrugged. "Well, up until that point, it sounds like a fun game."

"But you have to bring a present, Malfoy," she said.

"Fine," he said.

"And it can't be anything above five galleons."

"What?" Malfoy said, his eyes widening. "There's nothing interesting that costs five galleons. Why the limit?"

"So no one will be out shined because of how rich they are," Hermione said, glaring at him. "It's the rules of the game. Deal with it."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Watch how you talk to me, Granger," he warned.

She snorted. "You don't scare me, Malfoy," she said.

He chuckled. "No," he said. "But I excite you. Shall I show you?" He made to stand up and Hermione stiffened.

She straightened her back and took a sip of her drink to calm herself. "No, you will not show me," she said, hoping her body would take the hint to stop burning. It didn't. The closer Malfoy came to her, the hotter her body became. She slid off the trampoline and pulled on her shoes. "I'll be going, now." She walked to the door and pulled at it. It didn't budge.

"I locked the door before you curled against me, Granger," Malfoy said. He was right behind her, his breath tickling her neck. She bit her lip and pulled her own wand out. She tapped the knob and the door swung open. She walked out without turning around.

Draco watched her go. She had argued with him and made him angry...but he couldn't get over how attractive she was when she was lecturing him. Yeah, he wanted to shag her, and her attitude was only adding fuel to the fire. Would she have this spirit when he fucked her? The thought made him hard. Damn, did everything about this girl make him hard?

He shut the door and looked back at the room. The trampoline looked inviting. He'd seen some muggle children jumping on something similar, but he'd never tried it. So, he slipped his shoes off and jumped up onto it. The material dipped below him and he threw his arms out to balance himself. Once he was standing straight, he gave a small bounce and then a harder one. He was thrown into the air. The moment his feet touched the material again, he dropped to his knees. People liked this thing? How? It was terrifying, being thrown into the air. Why would any one like this thing?

Draco slid off the thing and sank down onto the couch. He waved his hand and the music changed to something with a beat. The trampoline disappeared and a fireplace burned on the wall. The room changed so there was a large pole in front of him. A gorgeous blond appeared before him, wearing a slutty version of the Slytherin uniform. She grabbed the pole and twirled around it. Draco smiled and watched the view. Granger may like to jump to relax, but he loved this method.

Hermione made it all the way to her the portrait to her common room before Peeves found her. She sighed when she saw the Poltergeist floating toward her with a large smile on his face. "What do you want, Peeves?" she asked.

"Can't a poltergeist visit his favorite Beaver?" he teased. She glared at him. He chuckled. "I wanted your opinion on how I could make this into a flyer." He flipped a piece of parchment in her face. It was her test results.

"Give those back, Peeves, or I'll get the Bloody Baron to make you give it back," Hermione said.

"The Bloody Baron is talking with Grey Lady" Peeves said. He waved the paper. "If you want the paper, you'll have to come get it." Peeves turned and flew away. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and ran after him.

Peeves flew down a hallway and another corridor. He ran through a door and Hermione followed a few moments after.

Draco looked up at Peeves as his dancer vanished, having finished her dance. The ghost dropped something into Draco's lap. He picked it up looked over it. They were results from a personality quiz and the results of a match making quiz. These had to be Grangers. He'd recognized her handwriting anywhere.

Just then, the door opened. Draco looked up and saw an out of breath Granger, glaring at the poltergeist. "Give me the damned paper, Peeves," she said. She hadn't noticed Draco yet.

Peeves laughed and said, "Beaver needs to be nicer. Or Peeves might do something with the paper that Beaver may not like."

Granger grabbed her wand and shot a hex at Peeves. The ghost vanished through a wall and Granger groaned. "I'm going to kill that ghost one of these days," she murmured. She finally paused and looked around. Her eyes settled on Draco. Then they settled on the parchment in his hands. "Give it back, Malfoy," she said.

"What?" he said. "This?" He held the paper up.

Granger walked up to him so she stood directly in front of him. "Give it back," she said, reaching for it.

Draco pulled it back, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'll give it to you, Granger," he said. "If, you pole dance for me."

"What?" Granger cried.

Draco waved his hand and her clothes changed. She wore a really short pleated skirt, knee high socks, a short shirt that showed off her stomach and was tight around her chest; and a loose tie around her neck. They were all in Gryffindor colors. Granger looked down at her clothes in shock. "And you do it in that," Draco said.

**AN: Aren't my twists great? You gotta love them. And it makes me happy to have a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione stared at Malfoy with an open mouth. "You are sick," she said. She raised her wand pointed it at herself. Her clothes didn't change.

"I made them so they can't be magiced away," he said, looking over her lustily. "The only way for you to get out of them, is for you to take them off. By hand."

Hermione glared at him. "Then give me your robe," she said, holding out her hand.

Malfoy chuckled. "No can do, Granger," he said. "Now, dance for me or I'll pass this around the school and send them to everyone that's not at Hogwarts. Everyone will know that Hermione Granger stooped so low as to take a shallow personality test from a witch's magazine. You wouldn't want that, would you? You're above such things," he mocked.

Hermione froze and glared at him. How dare he use what she'd said to him? Why'd she even say it? She pointed her wand at the paper with the intention of setting it on fire, but Malfoy disarmed her with an expelliarmus. He caught her wand, sliding it into his pocket, and said, "That's not very nice, Granger. Now, tease strip."

"The term is strip tease," Hermione said.

"So glad you agree." He leaned back into the pillows of the couch and watched her expectedly.

She should just leave. Right now. The Common room wasn't too far away from here. She could make it without being seen. But the one chance that someone would see her, kept her there in the room. She wanted to hurt Mafloy so badly. But a different thought formed in her mind. He wanted to play? Fine. She'd play.

Hermione turned and took a deep breath. A song with a slow tempo but heavy beat played from the boombox as she reached out for the pole. She wrapped her arm around it and slowly walked. She turned until she saw Malfoy again. He hadn't moved, but his eyes were fixed on her breasts.

"I knew you had a fine body from Quidditch," he said. "Now, lets see you really have under those clothes."

"Maybe you should have made them Quiditch robes, then," Hermione taunted.

Malfoy smiled. "Excellent idea," he said. "Maybe next time. Right now, show me how athletic you are."

Hermione sighed and gripped the pole higher up. She latched a leg round the pole and swung. Her hair flew around her and she landed on her foot, turning and leaning back so the only thing holding her up, was her hooked leg. She could see Malfoy's eyes widen as he watched her. Somehow, the thought of her surprising him made her more confident.

She leaned her back against the pole and ran a hand down her body. The other reached for the tie around her neck. Hermione pulled it over her head, flipping her hair in the process, and tossed it. It landed in Malfoy's lap, but he didn't move. He watched her as she slowly bent her knees until they were at a 90 degree angle. She snapped her legs open to flash her underwear, before leaning forward and slowly straightening with her fingers slipping under the waistband of her skirt.

Malfoy raised two fingers and motioned for her to come near. Hermione walked over to him, swinging her hips like Ginny had tried to teach her a while back for fun. Thank god she had learned it, even if it had been stupid at the time. Hermione slowly straddled Malfoy's waist and ran a hand through his hair. It was really soft and it took everything in her not to react to his presence.

Draco's hands touched the back of her knee and ran up the back of her legs and under her skirt. His fingers found her underwear and he smirked. He'd known that changing her underwear had been a good idea. Hopefully, she wouldn't realize they were Slytherin colors until she stripped fully. By then, he hoped she wouldn't have a coherent thought in her head, she'd be in so much pleasure.

Hermione felt his hands move higher, but didn't brush them away. Her plan had to work with him believing her act. She pressed closer to him and let out a mew of pleasure as he nuzzled her breasts. God, did he have to do that?

She pulled back slightly and pushed his robe off his shoulders. She didn't know why he'd worn his school uniform during break, but she was glad that he had. Malfoy lifted his arms free of the material and returned his hands to her body. One reached for the zipper on her skirt as the other one gripped the back of her head as she nipped at his neck.

Her hair fell over her face, hiding it from him, but she could see what she was doing. Slowly, as she nipped at his skin, she pulled her wand out of his pocket and set it aside. Hermione moved her bum back so the zipper of her skirt left his fingers. He reached out and grabbed her bum, making her gasp at the sudden movement.

She climbed off his lap, and twirled around the pole, shaking her hips so the skirt swished. She swore she heard a moan from Malfoy, but ignored it and turned to face him. Truthfully, she was having fun with this. She'd never felt such power before.

Hermione raised her hands and unbuttoned the top button on her short shirt. Malfoy watched, licking his lips. She shivered at the sight of the tongue and felt wanton. This wasn't like her, but, right now, she didn't care. She was having too much fun.

She leaned forward, giving a clear view down her shirt. She pressed her lips to his ear and said, "Do you like what you see, Malfoy?"

He answered by grabbing her shoulders and bringing her into his lap. She grabbed her wand and stupified him. Malfoy stiffened and fell over on the couch, his eyes wide. Hermione stood up and buttoned her shirt, smiling down at him. He watched her as she pulled on his robe, buttoning it so it covered her outfit; grabbed her wand, and set the piece of parchment on fire.

Hermione smiled down at Malfoy and said, "It's been fun, Malfoy." She turned to go, but paused when she noticed something. She looked at him. "Malfoy, do you have a boner from watching a muggle born do a strip tease? Tsk, tsk. What would your father say?" She flipped her hair and left, letting loose the grin she'd been hiding.

Draco watched her walk out of the room for the second time that day. He'd enjoyed the tease. No, he'd loved it. Watching Granger go all sexy book worm on him had been more than he could bear. Where had she learned those moves? But he'd been right. From what he had seen of her body so far, she was definitely built and muscled.

Slowly, he regained feeling and movement back in his body. The spell hadn't been strong, then. He sat up and smiled. He'd underestimated Granger. He hadn't expected her to flip her wand out of his pocket, or stupify him. And the comment about his boner? That just blew him away. No one would have expected a taunt like that from Granger.

Draco laughed and got up. He spotted the tie Granger had been wearing. It was on the floor next to the ashes of the parchment. Draco reached down and picked it up. He smiled and slipped it into his pocket before heading back to the Slytherin Common room. He'd have to consult Pansy on a different tactic to 'woo' a girl like Granger. For once, he thanked god that she'd changed her plans for Christmas this year.

Hermione was still smiling as she walked back to her room. She didn't meet anyone and, for that, she was thankful. It would have been hard to explain why she was wearing a Slytherin uniform robe. But at least she wasn't walking around in a stripper outfit. Frankly, she'd never taken Malfoy as a school girl fantasy person. She'd thought he'd wanted to be dominated. Or, that was what the books she read said.

She stripped out of the outfit Malfoy had put on her and walked to the bathroom. She stepped into the room and froze as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Hermione was wearing a lacy dark green bra with a Slytherin house button between her breasts, and matching Slytherin bikini styled underwear. She stared for a full second before laughing. Of course Malfoy would make her wear this underwear with the Gryffindor costume. It was just like him.

Hermione pulled them off and tossed them into the corner of the bathroom. Good thing about staying in the dorms over Christmas holidays by herself; she could throw her clothes wherever she wanted.

**AN: Okay, that pole thing was something I came up with in my head. But, then again, that's one of the reasons this story is rated M. Well, that and later chapters, of course. Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Draco walked into the Great Hall in time for lunch. He'd decided to get some food before consulting Pansy. Watching Granger strip had made him hungry. But, since he couldn't really eat her (yet), he would have to settle for some regular food. He walked over to the Slytherin table and smiled as he spotted Pansy. She had her nose in a fashion magazine as she munched on a salad.

"A salad?" he said, sitting down across from her. "Another diet, Pans?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Draco," she said. "Yeah, another salad. I'm getting thin so I can eat all I want for the Christmas Feast. How's the planning for the party going with Granger?"

Draco pulled a plate of ham forward and served himself some of it. "Well, that was what I wanted to talk to you about," he said in a low voice.

"What? You need decoration ideas?" Pansy said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Draco smirked and said, "Actually, I need help getting into Granger's pants."

Pansy spurted juice all over the table and coughed. A few people looked their way, but Draco ignored them as he mopped up the juice. "What?" Pansy said, her voice sounding a bit hoarse.

Draco leaned forward and lowered his voice slightly. "I want your help to get Granger willingly into my bed. Think about it, Pans. 'Gryffindor Princess gets fucked by Slytherin Prince and left like the piece of trash she is'. It will totally crush the Gryffindor spirit. You know how they hold onto Granger and Potter's reputations."

Pansy leaned forward and said, "Draco, I don't think that's a great idea. Granger's different than the other girls. She's not just a pretty face and body. She's got a brain and uses it. If you go after her, she just might catch you."

Draco frowned. "You think I can't get one filthy mudblood?" he said.

Pansy sighed. "I give you till everyone comes back from their holidays," she said. "When you sit down at this table and look me in the eye, I promise you, you won't be able to say that word. If you want to end up like that because your damn pride can't take that you accidentally kissed a muggle-born, then fine. I'm not stopping you. But I'm not helping you either." She returned to her magazine and said, "Do you think I should put my hair up or keep it down for the Christmas Party?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "How should I know?" he said.

"I'm asking your opinion," she said. "_Young Witch Weekly_ says that the down style is very in right now, but if there's dancing, I might want to keep it up."

"Ugh," Draco said. "What is with girls and magazines? First Granger with the personality test and now you with-"

"Wait," Pansy looked up, interest shining in her eyes. "Granger took a personality test from a teen magazine?" Draco nodded. "Oh, that's so funny. What did she get?"

"I don't know," Draco said, smiling. "But Peeves does. He stole her results." He lowered his voice and told her everything that had happened so far between him and the Gryffindor. Pansy's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

"So," she said, smirking slightly. "Princess has a wild side. We should get Peeves to tell us what her results were."

Draco raised a taunting eyebrow. "I thought you weren't going to help me."

"Not with getting Granger into bed," Pansy said. "I want to know what she got on her quiz."

"Her personality test?" he said.

"No. The other test," Pansy said.

Now Draco was confused. "What other test?" he asked.

Pansy sighed and spread her magazine in front of him. He looked down at a quiz about what winter style was best for you. Pansy pointed to a note at the bottom. Draco leaned forward and read it. _Each quiz answered, will inform the user of another quiz they may be interested in. Each quiz is unique to a certain month._

Draco looked up. "How is this suppose to help me?" he asked.

"I don't know," Pansy said. "But, knowing how curious Granger is, she'd probably have taken another quiz. That's the quiz I'm curious about. If we find the magazine she used, we'll know what her other quiz was."

Draco smiled and said, "I never thought I'd be glad you know so much about girl magazines, Pansy." She smiled and finished her salad.

They looked to the magazine section in the library, but didn't need to look any further. Granger had left the magazine open on the table. Why no one put it away, was beyond Draco, but he didn't question it any further.

Pansy slid into the seat and pulled the magazine closer. After skimming the page, she smiled. "Oh, this is great. For you, at least, Draco," she said. "I remember this quiz. Millicent took it and the quiz that popped up was 'Which guy will fall for you'. I bet Granger didn't want anyone seeing that."

Draco smirked and said, "Well, I know one person who did." He left the library, Pansy following him. Draco walked around until he found Peeves tormenting a Gryffindor second year. He allowed him to continue for a while before stepping in.

"Hey, Peeves," he called. The poltergeist paused. The second year ran off in that moment.

"Look what Mally's done," Peeves said, using that stupid name for Draca's surname. "You let second leave."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I want to ask you something," he said. "What was the results of Granger's boy quiz?"

Peeves floated nearer and said, "Why do you want to know?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm just curious," he said.

The ghost watched him for a moment and then smiled. He floated above them and sang out, "The boy that is perfect for you, is a Bad boy but intelligent individual. On the outside, he'll be hard and mean. On the inside, he'll have a romantic side reserved for only a handful of people, you included. He'll have a brain, as evident of the pranks and trouble he's gotten into, but he will have an intellect that matches your own. Don't dismiss him so quickly. You'll get angry at each other, But it won't be pointless. You know what they say. 'Opposites attract.'"

Draco looked at Pansy and smiled. "I just found my new play," he said before walking off.

Pansy watched him go. "Play? What play? That was you, Draco," she said. She shook her head and wandered down to the Slytherin's Common Room. Blaise was going to want to hear about this.

**AN: Hey, what do you think? Now Pansy's in on it and so will Blaise, soon. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN; thanks for all the reviews, guys. They made me happy.**

"Granger."

Hermione looked up at Pansy Parkinson as she made her way toward her in the Room of Requirements. The Slytherin wore skinny jeans, black high heel boots, a purple sweater, and a black vest. Her hair was pulled back from her face by clips. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Parkinson," she said calmly, going back to her decorations. She was currently cutting out paper snow flakes to hang from the ceiling.

Parkinson stood next to the trampoline Hermione was sitting cross legged on, looking a bit unsure of what to do. Finally, she climbed up and sat across from the large pile of colorful paper in front of the Gryffindor. "I heard you needed help with the decorations," Pansy said.

Hermione looked up and said, "Yeah, I could use the help. You're bored enough to cut out snowflakes and make paper chains?"

Parkinson shrugged and started linking some of the paper together to make it look like garlands. Hermione watched her for a moment before going back to her work. Who was she to deny much needed help? Malfoy hadn't shown up since the strip tease routine two days ago. She was silently thankful for that, actually. She didn't need her body to be betraying her while she was trying to create a nice party for the students still at the school for holidays.

"Hey, Granger," Parkinson said.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered, unfolding a snowflake and setting it on the pile next to her of completed others.

"Draco likes you," Parkinson said.

Hermione looked up and saw that the Slytherin was still braiding construction paper. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

Parkinson looked up and set the braid in her lap. "Look," she said. "I don't like you, so don't think I'm telling you this because of that. I'm telling you this because he's my friend and I don't want to see him waste his time on a...person like you. Draco's been acting strange since your little kiss on the Quidditch Field a couple days ago."

"Really?" Hermione said, picking up another piece of paper and folding it. "He's the same git he's always been."

"No, he isn't," Parkinson said. "Draco's been ranting and raving about how you anger him. He's done it before, but it's gotten more obsessive lately. He likes you, Granger. I don't know why, but he does. I only came to warn you to not crush his heart."

Hermione laughed at that one. "He doesn't have a heart," she said, looking up and meeting her eyes. "Look, Parkinson. Draco and I will never, ever, be an item. He can taunt me all he wants, and rant about how I make him angry. But we will never work out."

Parkinson finished her paper garlands and flicked her wand so they hung themselves around the room. "Good," she said, sliding off the trampoline. Keep that in mind and I won't have to hurt you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and left.

Draco looked at Pansy as she closed the door behind her. "Convincing," he said.

Pansy frowned. "I don't like messing with Granger," she said. "I'd never admit it, but she's the one Gryffindor I admire."

Draco nodded. "I get that," he said. "But I'm going to break her." Pansy turned and walked away without looking back. Draco shrugged at his friend's reaction. Pansy was never thrilled about his sexual escapades, but she helped, anyways. When she did, the girls didn't break down so much. It had taken a lot of persuading to get her to help with this one. After hearing the test results from Peeves, Draco had decided to play to Granger's Gryffindor sense, but also playing to the 'intelligent bad boy' image.

He straightened his collar and walked into the room. "Granger," he said as if he were really tired.

Granger looked up and Draco watched as her eyes traveled over his appearance. He felt his body jump and tighten at her gaze. "Malfoy," she said. "You look like hell." His clothes were wrinkled as if he'd slept in them and tossed all night; and his hair wasn't combed. Pansy had added a few make up touches to make him look like he hadn't slept in a while.

He snorted. "Thanks for the observation, Granger," he snapped. He ran a hand through his unbrushed hair. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just tired." He looked up at her and saw the surprise that was in her eyes.

"You must be tired if you're talking to me so civilly," she said. She slid off the trampoline and pressed her wrist to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as she touched her own forehead.

"Seeing if you have a temperature," she said. "You don't. But you look like you haven't slept in days." Granger cupped his face and studied his eyes. Draco soaked up the feel of her hands on his skin. The touch was gentle and he bet she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. Her Gryffindor self had kicked in, just as planned. "Well, your eyes aren't glassy," she said. "We should still get you to Madam Pomfrey-"

"Granger," he said, grabbing her wrist as she tried to pull him to the door. She turned back and looked at him. "I just need some sleep. Just sleep. Let's not bother Madam Pomfrey."

She studied him and said, "All right. But if you feel any discomfort or pain-"

Draco gave a tired smirk. "You'll the first to know," he said. He walked over to the couch in the corner and laid down. "Oh," he said as he closed his eyes. "And if Pansy comes by, don't listen anything she says. She's off on some romance thing and thinks I like you." Then, he pretended to sleep while listening to Granger move around.

**AN: Sneaky Draco! Who likes? Show of hands. Lol. Hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione watched Malfoy sleep on the couch as she started to collect her pile of finished snowflakes. She'd never seen him this way. He'd always been cocky, arrogant, and, yes, she'd admit it; sexy. But now, his clothes were wrinkled, his face was a bit paler than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes. She wondered what was causing him sleepless night.

_Maybe it's you,_ a voice in the back of her head said.

Hermione shook that away. No way would Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God, loose sleep over her.

Hermione summoned a stepping stool. She started taping up snowflakes, her mind wandering aimlessly as Christmas music played from the boombox.

_Pansy said that he liked you_, the voice said. Hermione almost groaned. Stupid voice. Wouldn't it just leave her alone so she could decorate while pretending Malfoy wasn't asleep across the room?

_No_ the voice answered. _Think about it. Pansy says he likes you and warns you away so he doesn't get hurt. Then, he shows up all tired and exhausted. He must have had trouble sleeping because of you._

Hermione shook her head. Boy, did she have an imagination on her. She taped up another snowflake and moved on to the next spot on the wall. Malfoy was attracted to only himself and loose girls with no brains. She felt sorry for some of them, but, for others, she didn't really care. They should have known better. She winced at how harsh that sounded, even to her. Maybe she was just testy because no boys ever noticed her like that. That was the price to pay for being her.

_Admit it,_ the voice said._ You want Draco to like you._

She paused and let out a frustrated breath. 'Yes. Alright,' she thought to the voice. 'I do want Draco to like me. He's the only guy that has ever given me some sort of attention that wasn't connected to homework. I like it. Will you shut up, now!' The voice was silent.

"Granger," Malfoy called from the other side of the room. "I'm trying to sleep. And I wasn't saying anything."

It was then that Hermione realized that she'd yelled out the last part. She looked over her shoulder and saw Malfoy's tired eyes watching her. "Sorry, Malfoy," she said. "Just thinking to myself."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sounded more like an argument," he said. He brought his arm up and tucked it under his head as a pillow. He shifted on the couch and said, "So, what's the dress code for the party? Pansy's been asking me non stop since Dumbledore asked me to help in front of her."

Hermione chuckled at the annoyed tone of his voice. She taped another snowflake up and said, "It's semi-formal. I think it would suck if everyone were dressed up in their Yule dress robes for such a simple occasion, wouldn't you?"

Malfoy raised his head and looked at her. "You just swore. For the second time."

"What do you mean, second time?" she said, going back to hanging snowflakes.

"You said 'damned' about three times on the stairway a few days ago. Now you're swearing again," he said. He smirked. "You've got a wild side, Granger. I like it. Reminds me of the strip tease."

She snorted. "That was because you wouldn't give back the parchment. Besides," she said with a small smile. "I got back at you, remember?"

"Yeah," he said. "I got stiff all over."

Hermione chocked on a laugh as her mind went into the gutter. She leaned against the wall as the full memory hit her, and, for some reason, she couldn't stop laughing. She tried to calm herself and her laughter turned to giggling. She reached for another snowflake, but lost her balance and fell back. She braced herself for the hard floor, but was caught by two powerful arms. She looked up and smiled at Malfoy. Actually smiled. "Thanks," she said.

He shrugged. "Be more careful next time," he said. "And why were you laughing so hard?"

Hermione stood up and giggled. "You got stiff all over," she said. "My mind went into the gutter for a moment."

Malfoy was quiet for a moment before his lips twitched. He grinned and chuckled. "And people call you prude," he said.

Her smile frowned and she looked away. "Yeah," she said, suddenly loosing her cheer.

Malfoy stared at her for a moment and picked up a snowflake. "Where do you want this hung?" he asked.

She looked up at him and saw him wiggle his eyebrows. Hermione laughed at how stupid it looked on him, and said, "Just on the walls. Any where's fine."

He taped it up above his head and moved down a bit. "How many of these things did you make?" he asked, looking at the huge pile on the floor.

"Enough to cover almost every inch of this wall," she said. He gave her a 'really? You were that bored?' look and she held her hands up in defense. "Hey, I had nothing else to do."

"You could have gone out to Hogsmead," Malfoy said, taping another one up. "Gone with some friends or something."

Hermione shrugged. "Not really," she said. "I don't have many friends."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy look over at her. He blinked, then shocked her by saying, "You want to be friends?"

She turned to him and said, "Are you sure you're alright, Malfoy?"

He gave a weak smile and said, "No. But, I'm tired enough to mean it. Want to be friends? Start over?"

Hermione raised a cautious eyebrow. "Why?" she asked.

Malfoy sighed and said, "Look, I'm just trying to do something nice." He looked at the snowflake in his hand and continued to tape it up. He smoothed his hands over it as he said, "Something's come up to make me rethink everything. I don't want to be the git anymore." He looked at her. "Give me another chance?"

Hermione stared. This was surreal. Malfoy had been tormenting Gryffindors for years and now he wanted to turn over a new leaf? She half expected this to be a joke, but the look in his eyes was real. He wanted to start over. Maybe he'd be a better person?

"You better hurry with an answer," he said. "I'm probably only going to be this tired for a while, so take the offer while I'm still offering."

She smirked at his smugness, but extended her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "What's your name?"

He smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you, Hermione."

They spent the rest of the day decorating the room. Hermione showed Draco how to make a paper snowflake and paper chains. He actually looked like he was having fun. After they'd decorated the room within an inch of its life, they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Heads turned as they walked in, still chatting about what to serve for the party. Hermione paused at her usual seat, unsure if she should invite Draco to sit, as they still had a lot of planning to do. He fixed her dilemma by saying, "Come. You'll sit at the Slytherin table." Hermione looked over and saw Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle watching them. "They won't bite," Draco said, putting a hand on the small of her back and steering her to the table.

They sat down and Hermione felt her heart beat faster. She may have made up with Draco, but that didn't mean she trusted the other Slytherin still here for the holidays. Pansy gave her a pointed look before turning to her salad and her _Young Witch Weekly_ magazine. Blaise raised an eyebrow before ignoring he and turning his attention to Crabbe and Goyle. It sounded like they were thinking of presents to buy.

"Hey, Drake," Blaise said, looking at Draco. "What's the limit again?"

Draco made a face as if trying to remember, and turned to her. "What was the limit again, Hermione?" The Slytherins all looked at him strangely, except Pansy.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn with the attention. "Um...Five Galleons," she mumbled.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "What's there to purchase for five galleons?" he said.

"That's what I said," Draco said.

Hermione felt like she should say something. "Um...well..." she said. They looked back at her. "You could always get a...a gag gift."

Crabbe looked confused. "What's a gag gift?" he asked.

She met his eyes and felt a little better. Crabbe wasn't the most intimidating person to talk to. She relaxed and said, "You know, a joke or something. They're inexpensive and they're fun. I've seen tons of cool pranks in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that only cost a few galleons."

His face lightened a bit. "You mean like that Canary Cremes?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "When Fred and George were testing them out, Harry got one by mistake. It was a prototype, so, instead of turning back to normal, he was stuck as a canary with glasses for three hours."

The Slytherins laughed. Pansy even chuckled at the image. Just like that, the tenseness from the table vanished and they started talking about other products the twins had thought of.

"Do you know what they're going to make next?" Blaise asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Fred said something about some sort of candy that makes the eater's eyes, hair, and nails turn different colors," she said.

Pansy looked up. "Really?" she said. "Do you know how that could help with those times when you have no idea how to do your hair and nails? It'll sell like caldrons."

Hermione smiled. "I'll tell him that he should go with it," she said.

"Do," Pansy said. "That's a big money maker." She looked at the magazine and spread it out in front of Hermione. "What do you think of this dress for the party?"

Hermione leaned forward and saw the dress. It was really short and really, really pink. She winced and said, "It's...very pink."

Pansy nodded. "I'm trying to see if there's any pink that I can wear. Apparently, nothing works with my skin tone."

Hermione looked at Pansy's face and said, "Maybe a hot pink dress? With a black sash around the middle. Sun dress style might be good for you. If that doesn't work, maybe a shawl?"

Pansy flipped through the magazine and pointed to another dress. "This?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "And you could curl your hair. It'd look really pretty."

Pansy gave a small smile. "You know, I never pegged you as a fashion person," she said.

Hermione blushed as the other Slytherins looked at her. "I never had much chance to do it," she said. "Quidditch practice and stuff."

Pansy smiled, as if she had a great idea, and leaned forwards some more. "You know, what? Tomorrow, we're going into town. We're going to buy our new dresses and we'll have some girl time, okay?" She gave a wink. "I could use another person to go over clothes. Blaise and Draco suck at it."

Hermione blinked and smiled. "Sure," she said. "I'd like that."

It was unbelievable. In one day, she'd befriended Draco Malfoy, gotten the approval of the other Slytherins there, and had found a semi-friend in Pansy Parkinson, a girl she'd never thought could ever be a friend before. It was like something from the Twilight Zone, but, instead of being creepy...it was nice. It felt like she had more friends.

Draco watched Hermione talk accessories with Pansy. At least she'd saved him from that fate. He couldn't care less which earrings looked 'darling' with what purse. But, as the two girls flipped through the magazine, Draco could see Hermione come out of her shell and get into the conversation. He was surprised how knowledgeable she was about clothes.

His plan had worked perfectly so far. Hermione had gravitated to his wounded and tired play almost immediately. She totally bought the 'turn over a new leaf' Draco; and it kind of helped that he'd used Legimency and made put her thoughts in her head about if she liked him or not. But, if he had to admit it, he liked having her as a 'friend' and calling her Hermione. It rolled off his tongue nicely. She'd even gotten on Blaise's good side. That was a feat in itself. This plan was the best he'd ever come up with. _But, why_, a voice said in his head. _Do you suddenly feel like you really do want her to be your friend?_

**AN: hey, what do you think? Cool, huh? Well, hope you liked it. Oh, if you got confused: The conversation between Hermione and the little voice in her head? The voice was Draco. He put those thoughts there. Snakey, I mean, Sneaky man, huh?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews. They made me smile. So, enjoy the next chapter.**

Hermione was sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast the next morning. She'd been a bit unsure if she should, but Draco had pulled her over. The other tables were gossiping about her new seating arrangement, their eyes rarely leaving them. But Hermione ignored them. She was starting to get use to the Slytherins.

Last night, after dinner, they'd invited her down to the Slytherin Common Room. It had been the first time she'd been down there and it was beautiful. It was under the lake and she'd stared for a while at the fish swimming past her behind the magic glass that passed as a ceiling. The room had been posh and elegant in the colors of the house; green and black.

The group had started playing Exploding Snaps. Hermione had lost five hands in a row, causing Blaise to tease her.

_"You suck at this," he said._

_ Hermione turned red and leaned against the leather couch cushions. "I couldn't play this game to save my life," she said._

_ Pansy laughed and sat next to her. "With these guys, it's hard to win," she said. "That's why, when I win, I do an awesome dance." She got up and demonstrated. She raised her hands up and made fists. She then jumped from one foot to the other, shaking her hair and waving her hands. She looked like she was having a seizure._

_ Hermione laughed and clapped. "I love it," she said, smiling. _

_ Pansy plopped down next to her. "Yeah," she said, smiling smugly. "I am just that awesome."_

_ The boys looked over at them. Blaise and Draco exchanged looks and shook their heads as if to say 'Girls'._

"Hey, Hermione," Pansy said. "After we hit Hogsmead, you want to Floo over to Diagon Alley? I heard they're having a sale on cosmetics and hair products."

Hermione smiled and said, "Sure. I've been meaning to get something to de-friz my hair." She raised a hand to her hair and turned her body slightly for a better seat.

She saw Draco smiling at her, his eyes soft. He didn't look so tired today. "I like your hair," he said in a low voice. Hermione blushed and looked away, not use to the compliment.

The sound of fluttering wings made her look up. The mail arrived, owls dropping letters and packages on the tables. Hermione watched the owls and saw one that was very familiar.

Hedwig flew over to her and set the letters on her hand. She fed the owl a piece of toast and looked at the letters. There were four in total. One from her parents, one from Harry, one from Ginny, one from Ron, and one from the twins.

Hermione opened the one from her parents. It had pictures of her mum and dad enjoying themselves on the beach. The letter was quick and simple, saying they'd mailed it to Harry so he could get it to her, how they were having a great time, and they were going to bring back a lot of souvenirs for her.

Hermione set that aside and looked at the other letters. She picked up the twins' and opened it, as it was attached to a package.

_Hey, Mione,_

_ What's going on? Haven't talked to you in a while and it's sad that you aren't here this winter. We got a new product that we shipped to you. Remember Fred's idea? The one about the changing hair, eyes, and nails? He made a bunch and thought you should test it out. They're flavored and only last about five minutes, by the way. We'd so appreciate it if you advertised these. Thanks_

_ How's your break going? Something big must have happened, because Ron and Harry have been getting letters none stop. Fred and I were trying to get a few, to read what they said, but Ginny grabbed them all and hid them. Maybe you could tell us?_

_ Well, I better go back and make sure Fred doesn't do anything stupid. He's been apparating all over the place. He's got something big planned for Charlie and Dad. But don't tell them anything, okay? _

_ Hope your holidays are fun and cheerful._

_ George...and Fred_

Hermione folded the letter and opened the package. Inside was a small box. She pulled it out and opened it to see six different colored pill like capsules. She looked up and said, "Pansy, George sent me some of their color changing prototypes."

Pansy looked in the box and pulled out a bright purple one. She popped it into her mouth and bit down. A moment later, her dark hair turned into a bright purple, her eyes changed to violet, and her nails had lavender swirls on them. "Wow!" Crabbe said.

Hermione smiled and pulled out a mirror from her purse. She handed it to Pansy and the girl smiled at her reflection. "Wow is right," she said. "This is so cool. I wonder how long it lasts."

Hermione looked at the letter again, and said, "About five minutes."

"Cool," Blaise said. He picked up a green one and bit it. His hair turned Slytherin green, his eyes Shamrock green, and his fingernails were light green. He took the mirror and stared at himself. "This is so weird."

Crabbe grabbed a pink capsule, making him look like he had pink eye. Goyle grabbed a black capsule, making him look like death warmed over. They all laughed and Pansy's hair returned to normal, along with Blaise's.

Draco picked up a blue capsule and his hair turned electric blue, his eyes became lighter, and dark blue covered his nails. Hermione put a hand over her mouth, but it didn't keep her from laughing. "You're a smurf," she said. The wizards looked confused. Hermione quickly explained. "Smurf are tiny blue people from a cartoon show. They're completely blue and wear white."

Draco leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I assure you, I am anything but small. A little blue, perhaps, but not small."

Hermione's gaze dropped down to his lap and she swallowed a gasp. Her eyes snapped up to his and she was caught in his gaze. The blue had started to fade, making his silver eyes swirl with both colors. But the desire was clear in his eyes.

"What's the last capsule do?" Goyle asked.

Hermione leaned away from Draco and looked at the box. The last one was yellow. "It turns your hair yellow," she said.

"You'd be a funny blond," Pansy said. Hermione nodded and looked at the other letters.

She opened Ginny's next.

_Mia,_

_ How come you didn't tell me? I'm your best friend and you didn't even tell me? Why act so mean to him if you're...you know what? Never mind. You'll tell me when you want and when you're ready. But you better clear up with Harry and Ron. They've been getting all kinds of letters about you and him. They're probably writing you letters right now. Oh, and be careful, okay? I'll kill him if he hurts you. _

_ Well, hope you're doing alright. _

_ Love, _

_ Ginny._

Hermione was extremely confused by Ginny's letter, but opened Harry's next.

_Mione,_

_ Is it true? Everyone says you're sitting with Malfoy at meals and being nice. Are you alright? Is he? Did something happen after we left? I'm sorry you're not here to enjoy Christmas with us. We all miss you. But that doesn't mean I'm not worried about you. Watch Malfoy, alright? I don't trust him._

_ Be safe,_

_ Harry_

Hermione blinked. They'd been receiving letters about her and Draco sitting together? Wow. Word spread fast. She looked at Ron's letter, suddenly dreading what it might say. She knew that Ron liked her more than just as a friend. She didn't feel the same way, she just wanted him as a friend.

Slowly, she reached for Ron's letter and opened it. It didn't even have a friendly opening.

_ What the bloody hell! Malfoy? You're being nice to ferret face? Are you under some sort of spell or something? I knew it. I knew he liked you. That's why he kissed you on the field. Stay away from him, Herms. He's just using you. He can't possibly be serious about you. I mean, you're a muggle-born to him. There is no way that Malfoy would-_

Hermione didn't finish the letter. She scrunched it up and dropped it on the table. "Bad news?" Pansy asked.

Hermione felt touched that she would ask. She looked up and said, "Ron's being a bloody prat. I know he's worried about me, but the way he says it... he's just digging his own grave." He acted like he knew her so well. Or, that she was his property! He didn't know the first thing about her true self. He had no idea that she loved fashion but, because she was always perceived in a certain way, she couldn't always stalk about it. And not in the ways she did with Pansy. But, now, she was starting over. She had made friends, she liked to consider them friends, in the most unlikely house; had started over with Draco, and she was actually getting boys' attention. Ron would not bring her down.

Pansy stood up and said, "Come on. We'll go shopping and forget all about that Weasel."

Hermione smiled and grabbed her purse. The small group left the Great Hall and headed down to Hogsmead. Crabbe and Goyle headed off to the sweet shop, but Pansy pulled Blaise and Draco into the dress shop. While Hermione and Pansy looked among the clothes, looking at colors, designs, and style, Blaise turned to Draco.

"So," he said softly. "She's your next target?"

Draco nodded. "Yup," he said, watching Hermione hold up a blue dress from the rack. "Pansy thinks it's going to blow up in my face."

Blaise snorted. "It probably will," he said. Draco looked at him. "Hermione's not like the other girls, Drake. And you're not even acting the same around her."

"What?" he said. "I'm my charming and witty self with her."

"Exactly," Blaise said. "You're never like that with the others. You're smooth and use lines. You don't banter with them like you did with Hermione about the Smurf thing." He smirked. "You like her."

Draco didn't say anything. He ignored his friend and stared as Hermione came out of the changing room. She was wearing the dark blue dress she'd held up earlier. It came to her knees in a soft wave, the top in the style of a halter top. A silver white sash was tied around her waist, making her look tiny and graceful.

Pansy grabbed Hermione's elbow and pulled her over to Draco. "What do you think?" Pansy asked eagerly. Hermione blushed and looked at her feet.

Draco leaned forward and said, "Who's the smurf now?"

She looked up and, seeing that he was teasing her, she laughed. Her face lit up as she smiled and Draco felt himself smile back. "You look nice," he said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Then I'll get it." She returned to the dressing room. Draco watched her leave.

Pansy met Blaise's gaze and said, so only he could hear, "He's totally screwed." Blaise smiled and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

After Pansy and Hermione had bought their dresses, they met up with Crabbe and Goyle. After checking out the accessory stores, and finding absolutely nothing that would go with the girls' outfits, they walked into the Three Broomsticks to use the Floo. Crabbe and Goyle went first. Then Blaise pulled Pansy with him to side-Floo. Draco offered his hand and Hermione took it. He quickly pulled her close to his side and stepped into the flames. "The Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione felt the world turn around her and she held onto Draco tighter. She felt him chuckle and tighten his hold around her. They soon stumbled out of the fireplace and into the pub. Pansy waved from the back door, where the rest of the group was. Draco made his way through the crowd, his hand still linked with Hermione's. She stayed close to his back and, thankfully, they didn't get squished as they made it out the back door.

Goyle raised his wand and tapped the stones and they gave way to show the alley. The roads were covered in snow and so were the roofs of the businesses. The small group made their way down the street and took in all the festive cheer. Wizards knew how to celebrate Christmas.

Hermione looked around. A few vendors were selling singing Christmas tree bulbs, others were advertising trees that never shed their needles, and others were selling hot beverages and sweets from their booths. The street lamps had wreaths hanging from them and tinsel. It was all so bright and sweet smelling.

"Where to first?" Blaise asked.

Pansy spotted a shop and said, "There. Mistress Joy's Accessories for the Young Witch. It's _the_ place to go for anything."

Hermione looked at the shop. It was relatively new and had a few displays in the window. They walked in and were greeted by the sweet smell of roses and lavender. "Velcome," a Russian accent said. Hermione looked up as a thin woman walked over to them. Her hair was up in a bun and she had the body of a dancer. "I am Mistress Joy. How may I help you?"

Pansy smiled and said, "My friend and I need help picking out some accessories for our outfits. We're throwing a Christmas party for some kids at school and we need to look perfect."

Mistress Joy smiled and said, "Of course. Bring your outfits this way." She walked to the back where two dummies were standing. They looked like the kind you used when you needed an outfit to be displayed.

Pansy handed over her dress. It was hot pink and had a black floral pattern embroidered around the skirt. Mistress Joy fitted the dress over the dummy with the same colored hair as Pansy, and turned to Hermione, who handed over her dress and the woman did the same thing with the other one, which had the same colored hair. She studied the two for a moment, then said, "Do either of you prefer a certain accessory?"

"I like necklaces and rings," Pansy said. "Hair ornaments are cool, too. I like flair."

Mistress Joy nodded and turned to Hermione. "And you, miss?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I like plain things. Something that's simple and nice."

The woman nodded and went to wander the aisles. She picked a few things up, examined them, then either put them back, or kept them. She did with with the hair ornaments, necklaces, earrings, rings, and bracelet sections. Hermione watched as she came back and fixed the ornaments onto Pansy's dummy first. The end result was casual and sweet.

The hair of the dummy was pulled back and secured with a headband that had a small hat sewn onto it. A jeweled and metal necklace rested around the throat, and the arms had large bangles and flashy rings. It looked like the dummy was ready to party.

"I like it," Pansy said, looking the dummy over a couple of times. . "I'll take it."

Mistress Joy nodded and waved her wand. Quickly, the accessories were packed away and the dress back back in its bag. Then, Mistress Joy turned to Hermione's dress. After a few seconds, she decorated it, flipping something here and fitting something there. She stepped back and Hermione took in the sight.

A simple string of pearls was placed around the neck, a silver clip kept back some of the hair back from the face. The only thing on the wrists, was a charm bracelet with golden stars and moons. It was simple and made the whole ensemble seem night themed.  
"I like it," hermione said.

"Vhat about you, sir," Mistress Joy said to Draco. "Do you like your girlfriend's outfit?"

The two paused and looked at the woman. "We're not together," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "That cannot be," she said. "You two have not stopped holding hands since you stepped into my shop."

Hermione looked down and saw that Draco still had a hold of her hand. She blushed even more, but didn't move. Slowly, she looked up until she met his gaze. Draco smiled and said, "I like the outfit. It makes you look even more like a smurf."

She laughed. "You don't even know what a smurf looks like," she said. "And it would be smurfette."

Draco looked slightly confused, but he shook his head. "You're blue and you're wearing white. You're a smurf."

Hermione relaxed and turned to Mistress Joy. The woman was waiting, a neutral smile on her face. "I'll take it," she said.

As her stuff was wrapped and she paid for it, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why she'd bought the dress and accessories. She liked them, yes, but anything from her closet could have done. But she'd chosen this dress...because Draco had liked it. She'd seen the approval in his eyes when she'd shown the dress off, and when Mistress Joy had mistaken them as a couple. It was then that she knew Pansy had told the truth. Draco did like her. And she'd wanted to please him because she liked him, too. Not because he was the first guy to give her attention, he was that. She liked him because he was nothing like she thought. He was kind, hadn't called her mudblood in over three days, and had taken the time to introduce her to his friends and make sure she was comfortable with them. This was a Draco she'd never seen before.

They left the shop and Blaise said, "Alright. If we have to go to another shop, I'm choosing this time. We're going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." He didn't wait for their answer. He just walked across the street and to the door of the building.

Draco pulled Hermione with him and Pansy followed with Crabbe and Goyle. As they entered the shop, a bell over the door rang out "Customers! Customers!"

Two red heads appeared over the banister of the second floor. Hermione smiled and waved to them. They quickly came down the stairs, and pulled her into a huge hug that left her gasping for breath.

"Hermione," Fred said. "How did the capsules work?"

"Stop bothering her with stupid stuff," George said. "What're you doing here? And with Slytherins?"

Hermione smiled and said, "The capsules work fine, Pansy loves them. And I'm here with them because we're shopping for outfits for the Christmas Party at Hogwarts. Pansy shares my love of fashion."

"Why are you holding Malfoy's hand?" George asked.

Hermione blushed and said, "Well...I don't know." Draco chuckled and she gave him a look. He only continued to smile. She turned back to the twins and said, "Draco and I are now...friends. We're trying to turn over a new leaf."

"Ten Galleons says that it doesn't last the break," George grumbled.

Fred glared at him and said, "Well, Ron's been furious-"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't care," she said. "If he doesn't like it, then fine. He can kiss my-"

"Hey, Hermione," Crabbe said, coming over to them with a box in his hands. "Would these work for a gift?"

Hermione smiled softly at the boy. "You're not suppose to show anyone what the gift is, Crabbe. That's the point of a White Elephant gift exchange. Now you have to get a different gift." Crabbe made an 'ooooooohhhhh' noise and went back to the shelves.

George sent her a look. "That could have been a sale, Hermione," he said.

She only smirked. "Sorry," she said though her smile said otherwise. She wandered over to a section of the store that held new merchandise and started looking over it.

Draco reached around her and picked up a box. "Magical Fuzzy Handcuffs," he read. "Soft bondage that makes you smile." He caught Hermione's eye and said, "Interesting. Care to try them out?"

She snorted and shook her head. "In your dreams, Draco," she said.

He smiled wickedly. "It'd be a great dream. Want to join me?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "They'd be a great gag gift," she said, hiding another blush. She really needed to stop blushing. Silently, she slipped her hand from his and walked through the store, looking for anything that would be good for a present. She didn't find anything new that fit the budget, but she got a few good ideas to play on Harry when he got back.

They all left the shop, Fred and George giving her more capsules to sell. As they left, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand again. She looked at their joined hands and then up at him. "My hand's cold," he said. Right. It was a lame excuse, but she wasn't going to complain.

They headed to the Leaky Cauldron after visiting a few more shops, and then Flooed back to Hogsmead. This time, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, deciding that she needed to be a bit bolder. They headed to the castle and put their things away before dinner.

**So, what do you think? Good, bad, indifferent? Tell me and I'll make you smile in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm really starting to have fun with this story. A lot of people have told me that Draco should tell Hermione. All in good time, my patient readers. All in good time. (Evil laugh). Well, enjoy the next chapter.**

Pansy laid down on the mattress before the roaring fire. She, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise had finally finished decorating the Room of Requirements and were taking a well deserved break. Hermione had refused to use magic, saying that hanging the decorations themselves made the room more homier. It didn't take away from the fact that Pansy's arms hurt. And she told Hermione so.

"Oh, come on," Hermione said, handing a mug of hot chocolate to Pansy. "We did a good job on the room." She looked around at the walls and smiled. It wasn't the best quality of decorations, but they'd been hand made and hung by hand, as well. That was something better than any decoration job done by professionals.

Pansy sat up and looked around. The room did look nice. "Hey, when are the boys coming back with our lunches?" she asked, noticing that Blaise and Draco weren't back from the errand.

"I don't know," Hermione said, sitting on the mattress next to Pansy. "They're probably trying to get out of helping with the party."

**In the kitchens**

Draco and Blaise were waiting for the house elves to finish making lunch for them and the girls. They'd come down a few minutes ago, but, since it was so close to lunch, the elves had been busy. Blaise was currently talking to the house elf fixing their lunches, about what to serve at the party a week from today.

Draco was going through a copy of the _Daily Prophet _when he paused at an article. "Blaise," he said. "Check this out."

Blaise sent the elf to continue making their lunches, but walked over to his friend. "What?" he asked, looking over Draco's shoulder. His eyes widened. "No way," he said.

"Way," Draco said, though he didn't sound happy.

**Back at the Room of Requirements**

Hermione blew on Pansy's toes to dry the paint as Pansy did the same with her foot. They had gotten bored, waiting for the boys to come back, so they'd decided to paint each other's toe nails. Pansy was painting Hermione's nails green, and Hermione was painting Pansy's red.

The door opened and they looked up. Draco was carrying a newspaper while Blaise was carrying a tray with four plates and drinks on it. "Took you two long enough," Pansy said, raising her dried toe nails up and wiggling them.

Hermione looked at her own toe nails and smiled. She turned to the boys and said, "I'll forgive your lateness if you give me my lunch."

Blaise set the tray down and said, "You've only hung out with us for a few days and are already acting like a Slytherin. I don't think you'll ever go Gryffindor again."

Draco picked up a plate and walked it over to Hermione. He sat down and handed it to her. "Before you eat, you might want to take a look at today's paper," he said.

Hermione watched as he unfolded the paper, and gasped. "What?" Pansy said, crawling over to look at the paper.

On the page was a large picture of Draco and Hermione holding hands in Diagon Alley as they came out of a shop where they'd gone to buy shoes for their outfits. The two were facing each other, smiling widely at the other. Hermione read the article out load.

" 'Four days ago, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy estate and fortune, was seen in the presence of Hermione Granger, bright school mate of Malfoy and one third of the Golden Trio. These two seemed quite cozy as they strolled throughout Diagon Alley, shopping together as if they had done so before. The couple was accompanied by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe, though, from how Malfoy and Granger acted, they hardly noticed their shopping mates. The cute couple held hands during their stay at the Alley, and left together by side-Floo.

Many people that were interviewed thought they looked cute together. Mistress Joy, who's shop had been one the couple had visited, said that they denied being together, but had continued holding hands even after leaving her shop.

Fred and George Weasley, of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, commented that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy were turning over a new leaf and were becoming friends, after years of tormenting each other at school, being in rival houses, and on opposite Quidditch teams. Obviously, they were becoming more than friends. So, the next question is, what is next for this unexpected couple?' "

Hermione set the paper down and stared at it. "I don't believe this," she said.

"Yeah," Pansy said. "You take awesome pictures."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Pansy," she said. "Harry's going to see this. Oh, god. Ron's going to see this. Oh, I can just imagine their reactions." She rested her forehead against her knees. "They are going to be so angry with me."

"Why?" Draco said. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at him. "No," she said softly. "But my friends aren't as accepting as I am of people changing. Ron's letter to me when he heard we were just sitting together was harsh. I don't want to imagine what he's going to do when he sees this." Her eyes widened and she said, "What is your father going to say when he sees this?"

Draco put an arm around her shoulders and said, "Calm down, Mi. You'll go insane if you worry too much."

Hermione shook her head. "No, this is bad," she said. "My friends are going to be mad at me, your father is going to angry that you're friends with someone like me, and-"

"Whoa," Draco said, rubbing her shoulders. "What do you mean, 'someone like you'?"

Hermione looked at her toes and said, "The letter from Ron, his first one...he said that you'd never go out with someone like me. Given your past history with him, I guess he meant that, because I'm muggle born, you wouldn't normally spend time with unless you wanted something. And I guess he has a point. I mean, your family is very anti-muggle-borns and-"

Draco leaned forward and kissed her hard, cutting her off. She paused, then leaned in as the sensations of his kiss filled her. His soft lips parted hers as his tongue danced across hers. She gasped slightly, giving Draco the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His hand found the back of her neck and his fingers anchored themselves in her soft curls.

He pulled her close so she was kneeling between his legs. Her hands reached up and curled into his silky hair. Hermione couldn't think of anything. All her worries left her head. There was only the kiss and Draco's lips. And that tongue! Hermione moaned as it stroked the roof of her mouth. She was so focused on the kiss, she didn't hear someone clear their throat.

"Get a room," Pansy said.

Hermione pulled away and blushed as she looked away. Draco smirked over at Pansy. She was standing with Blaise, eating her own food. "You're just jealous that I'm not kissing you like that."

"You mean like you want to eat me?" Pansy said. "No thanks. I'll leave that to Blaise."

"What?" Blaise said, looking up. He had a carrot hanging from his mouth and he had a 'what just happened' look on his face.

Hermione slowly slid away from Draco and picked up her plate. Pansy and Blaise came over and sat on the mattress. They hung out for a while, talking about nothing and everything that popped into their heads. All the time they'd laughed, though, Draco had draped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to his side. She didn't pull away, but leaned against him. She didn't know why, but she was becoming use to Draco's presence, his touch, his jokes, and the smell of his cologne. She just hoped she never got use to his kisses. She liked the feelings that raged in her.

Draco played with a strand of Hermione's hair as Blaise was animatedly retelling a story of a vacation he'd gone on. The taste of her vanilla chap stick was still on his lips and the smell of her shampoo filled his nose every time he took a breath. He might be trying to seduce her into his bed to take her down a notch, but, to tell the truth, that was slowly leaving his mind. Or, it had been on the shopping trip. Now, with the article out for his father to see, it had reared it's head again.

Hermione was right that his father would be angry. If he believed his son was dating a muggle-born, he'd be furious. Draco's mother, though, would be ecstatic. She didn't care so much about blood status as his father did; she just wanted Draco to get married so she could have another girl in the family to hang out with. Maybe, if he was lucky, his father wouldn't blow up at him.

Draco looked at Hermione as she laughed at something Blaise said. Every moment he spent with Hermione was one that he began to relax. Only a few had ever seen the relaxed Draco Malfoy, when he laughed at stupid jokes and didn't have to watch his back at every turn. Pansy and Blaise were the only ones that had ever seen him like that...now Hermione. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd thought of her as Granger. It was Hermione now.

She turned to him and smiled at him. He smiled back and wanted to kiss her. He even started to lean closer to her, lowering his head towards her. But he was interrupted as Crabbe and Goyle opened the door. "Dinner's on," Crabbe said.

Draco looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle and blinked. They'd been talking for six hour without noticing it. He heard a stomach grumble loudly and touched his. It wasn't him. He looked down and saw Hermione blushing. "Sorry," she said as everyone looked at her. "I guess all that laughing made me hungry."

Draco laughed and stood up. He offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her up and they all left for the Great Hall. When they entered, the students looked up from their tables. Draco felt Hermione tense next to him as they someone flashed the paper.

A second year Gryffindor girl stood up from the table and walked over to them. She topped in front of Hermione and smiled. "Finally," she said. "I, for one, am glad that you've found a guy that you can snog. Maybe you'll be less uptight."

Draco laughed and put an arm around Hermione, leading her to the Slytherin table.

Kellie returned to her seat at the Gryffindor table and saw Rowan look at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What?" she asked.

"You just said that it was alright for Hermione to date that Slytherin," Rowan hissed. "Do you know how dangerous that could be for the Gryffindor team?"

"Do you know how good it is for Hermione to find someone to have a relationship with?" Kellie asked. "Did you notice how Malfoy's changed when she's around? They use to fight like cats and dogs, but now, look at them." They turned and saw Malfoy laughing at something Hermione had said. The smile and laugh weren't fake or stiff. It was loose and free flowing, as if there weren't a care in the world. "He's actually happy." Kellie turned to Rowan and smiled. "Let them have their fun, Rowan? I'm sure she'll be getting yelled at by others. We'll support her."

Rowan grumbled something about loyalties, but he nodded. "All right," he said. "I'll support them. But under protest."

"Duly noted," Kellie said, sneaking one last look at the couple before returning to her meal.

**AN: So, what did you think? I put Kellie in there because I felt Hermione needed at least one person to support her. Rowan just got dragged into it because I said so. Lol. Well, tell me what you think. Thanks everyone. **


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, everyone in the Great Hall was tense. They'd seen the papers and even the first years knew that there were going to be some angry letters that day. Hermione pushed the eggs around on her plate as she waited for their death sentence. Well, it wasn't a death sentence, but she knew that one of her friends was going to yell at her. And that would hurt more than a death sentence.

Draco sat next to her. He wasn't the least bit tense. In fact, he was telling Blaise a joke. Wasn't he worried about what his parents were going to say? That was another thing she was worried about. Not many people crossed the Malfoy family and come out unharmed. Maybe he was certain his family wouldn't him. She wished she could be so certain.

The sound of fluttering wings flew through the windows as the owls arrived. A few left letters at the other tables, which were ignored as everyone was watching about fifty owls landing at ht Slytherin table.

Hermione stared at the letters, her eyes wide. She'd quickly taken the letters from Headwig before the other owls had dropped theirs on her plate. After a quick scan of the envelopes, Hermione realized she didn't know half of these people. She did, however, notice multiple letters from magazines and a few from some pureblood families that were really high up the social ladder.

Draco leaned over and picked up the magazine letters. He opened on and said, "They're asking for an interview from Draco Malfoy's newest girlfriend."

She stared. "We're not even dating," she said.

Draco opened another and gave a quick chuckle. "This one is asking for an interview from Draco Malfoy's latest conquest. They want details on when we make love," he said.

Hermione grabbed the letter and stared. "What?" she said, growing angry. "_PlayWizard Magazine_?"

Pansy chocked on her eggs and started laughing. "A men's porn magazine wants to interview you?" she said, tears welling in her eyes she was laughing so hard.

Hermione crumpled it in her hands and tossed it aside. She collected all the magazine letters and tossed them with the other one. She wasn't giving anyone an interview about anything. She scanned the letters and finally relaxed when she saw that there wasn't a single letter from the Malfoys. The ones before her were threats, basically 'Get away from my Draco, you skank', which didn't bother her; and a few lewd ones that were making offers for her. All of which, she tossed into a pile.

She looked at the letters from the Weasleys and Harry. Mrs and Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny had sent her a letter. It sounded like a mix between happiness that she'd found someone, concern that it was Draco, and support for the new relationship. There was no relationship, but the thought and feeling behind the letter made Hermione feel stronger. Harry's was the same way, saying that if Draco ever broke her heart, he'd Crucio him. Slowly. Hermione laughed and showed it to Draco. He said something that sounded like "I'd like to see him try," under his breath.

Hermione turned to Ron's letter. She wasn't looking forward to it in the least. He was one of her best friends, not to mention he was massively crushing on her. She didn't want to loose his friendship over her making new friends.

She opened it and braced herself. She read the first few sentences and ground her teeth. "Oh!" she said. "That insufferable, bloody git."

"What?" Pansy said. Hermione handed her the letter. " 'What the bloody hell is this about you dating ferret face? Don't you see that he's just using you? You can't date him, Herms. I absolutely refuse it. If you want my friendship, Herms, you'll break up with him. I demand you choose. Him or me.' " Pansy looked up. "He 'demands'?"

"I know, right?" Hermione said. "Just because I'm with Draco, Ron's got to try and control my life."

"You're 'with' me?" Draco said, smirking.

Hermione shook her head and said, "Sorry. It slipped."

"I think you two should actually date," Blaise said. "You'd be good together."

Hermione stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Yeah, Blaise," she said sarcastically. "Draco and I will date, fall in love, get married, get a house in the country, have tons of kids, and all with the support of dear friends and parents."

"That's the plan," Blaise said, raising a goblet of pumpkin juice to his smiling lips.

Hermione stared for a moment, then turned to Pansy. "I think he's lost it," she said. Pansy only shrugged. Hermione picked up the letters she'd received, and threw them all into the fire on the wall, except the Weasleys' and Harry's. They were the only kind things she'd received that day that meant anything to her. She slipped those into her pocket.

Draco came up behind her as they left the Great Hall, and put a comforting hand on the small of her back. "Ron will calm down and see that he can't control you," he said. "You won't have to lose him."

She looked at him and smiled. He hated Ron as much as Ron hated him, yet he was comforting her over the almost loss of a best friend. He was strong and firm; relaxed against everything that could go wrong.

They got to the stairs leading toward the Dungeons, since Hermione hung out there most of the time these days, when Hermione placed a hand on Draco's arm. He stopped next to her, one foot on the step below them. He turned to her and she leaned forward. She brushed her lips across his cheek. "Thank you," she said.

Draco smiled and cupped the back of her neck. He ran a thumb over her bottom lip and Hermione felt a thrill go up her back. She shivered and saw Draco's eyes narrow. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip, licking away the sting. Hermione moaned as his fingers ran over her scalp. She pressed closer to Draco and licked his own lips with her tongue. He groaned and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer against his chest and deepend the kiss.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as her back hit cold stone. Draco took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into her mouth, caressing hers and across her teeth. His hands traveled down the her back and cupped her ass, pulling her harder against him. She moaned as she felt his hard self rub against her center.

She didn't know what was coming over her, but all she could figure out was that she was lost. She could feel her body grow hot and yearn for release as Draco moved against her. The friction caused by their clothes was rubbing her in all the right places, driving crazy. Her breath became ragged and choppy. Draco pulled his lips from hers and trailed kisses down her neck. He nipped at a spot behind her ear and her legs clamped tighter around his hips. His groan vibrated against her skin and she sighed.

"Draco," she whispered, her fingers tangling in his hair. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. "Draco," she said, a little louder, pushing on his shoulder. He pulled back reluctantly and met her gaze. She pointed to their left and he looked.

He almost dropped her, he was so surprised. "Father, Mom," he said, his face turning pale. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to finish with the young lady and let her down," his mother said with a smile.

Draco looked back at Hermione and blushed. He gently lowered her so she was standing on her own feet again. Her face was bright red.

Lucius walked forward and tilted her chin up with his walking stick. He looked her over and said, "So this is the girl you've chosen, Draco? Not much to look at, I must say."

"We're just friends, father," Draco said. His eyes stayed on his father. That walking stick held his father's wand and it was currently pointed at Hermione's carotid artery.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You push all your friends against the wall and have at them?" he said. "I don't remember you doing this for Ms. Parkinson. Or Mr. Blaise."

Draco flushed a bit and saw Hermione's lip twitch. "You think this is funny?" he hissed.

She met his eyes and said, "I'm laughing at the image of you 'have at' Blaise."

Draco's eyes widened and Narcissa giggled. "She does have a point, Draco," she said. "It is funny."

Hermione lifted her chin away from Lucius' cane and said, "Mr. Malfoy, you believe that Draco and I are together as a couple. That is not true. We are just two enemies who are turning over a new leaf." He pointedly looked at the wall behind her. She refused to blush, but did feel her neck turn a bit red. "That was unplanned," she said.

Lucius smirked. Now she knew where Draco got his damn smirk. From his father. But it wasn't nearly as cute as it was when Draco did it. It didn't make her heart skip a beat and make her angry when he ignored her. Since the first time she'd seen that adorable smirk on his lips, she'd...Hermione paused in that thought. Always, before, she'd thought his smirk was stupid and arrogant. When did she start thinking it was adorable? And the answer popped into her head right away. Always. That meant...she'd liked Draco from the very beginning. Even when they'd been enemies and snapping at each other. The time they'd spent together had only deepened her feelings. She loved Draco.

"I do think she's about to have a revelation," Narcissa said.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked at them. They were watching her closely. She cleared her throat and said, "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do for the Christmas Party. It was nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." She kept her head turned from Draco as she said, "I'll see you later, Draco." With that, she turned and left.

She rounded the corner and leaned against it, willing it to keep her up. She loved Draco. All those years of fighting with him...that had been flirting? It made sense, actually. Her heart always beat faster when he was around and she got flustered. She'd always written it off to hating him, but, when she thought of how her body sizzled and burned when he touched or kissed her, it was clear that she had deeper feelings for him. She loved him.

"There's nothing between us, father," she heard Draco say.

"That didn't look like nothing," Lucius said.

"I'm seducing her," Draco said. Hermione felt her body grow cold. "I'm sure you heard about the incident at the last Quidditch game. We fell off our brooms and she kissed me. I wanted to take her down a few notches, a muggle-born kissing me, and such. So, I figured I would seduce her, sleep with her, and then toss her out while telling the school about when we slept together." Hermione felt her heart freeze and stop. How could he? He just wanted to make her another conquest and humiliate her.

She let out a sob and clamped a hand over her mouth, hoping no one had heard her. She was unlucky. A second later, Draco came around the corner. She saw his gaze look over her. "Hermione," he said, reaching out for her.

She pulled away from his touch. She sobbed once more before turning and running away from him. Inside, her heart was breaking.

Draco watched her go. He'd seen her tears and hurt in her eyes and felt his heart hurt.

"You love her," his mother said, coming to stand next to him. "Don't you?"

Draco nodded. "I don't want to do what I said, anymore," he said. "I just want to love her."

Lucius was silent for a moment. "Then you better fix this up, son. I have a feeling you're going to be in for one hell of a fight."

**AN: See? I told you that there'd be a fight in good time. What do you think? Good? Great? Tell me; review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione sobbed into the comforter, wishing it did as its name entitled. But it only soaked up her tears as they streamed down her face. Kellie rubbed her back, making comforting sounds. Rowan stood by the door, feeling awkward, but not leaving. They'd seen Hermione run into the Gryffindor's Common Room and up to her room in a fit of tears and sobs.

"That...that bastard," Hermione cried as she clutched a pillow to her chest. "He was only...using me. I...should have known. No guy has ever liked me like...like that."

Kellie rubbed Hermione's shoulders and said, "Maybe you misheard something?"

Hermione shook her head. "I heard every word that ass hole said," she said. "He just wanted to...sleep with me because I'd accidentally kissed him on the...the field and he wanted to get back at me. He was going to sleep with me and then k-kick me out. Then he was going to tell everyone in school." She burst into fresh tears. "I thought he liked me...that he'd...he'd changed."

Kellie held Hermione and stroked her hair. She'd had tons of experience with broken hearted sisters, having five older ones who fell in love easily. But, where they got over their 'love' quickly, Hermione wasn't. Because she was in real love. There was nothing unreal about her tears or pain.

A ghost poked its head through the wall and said, "There's two boys and a girl standing outside the Fat Lady's portrait. They want inside." The ghost sneered. "They're Slytherin."

Kellie looked at Rowan. His jaw was tight at the mention of Slytherins. "Are two of them dark haired and the other light haired?" Kellie asked the ghost.

"On dark haired boy, one dark haired girl, and the other boy's blond," the ghost replied.

"Let only the dark haired ones in," Kellie said. "Keep the blond out until we say he can come in. If ever." The ghost nodded and disappeared. Kellie lowered her voice and said, "Hermione, do you feel up to talking to Blaise and Pansy? They're here to see you."

Hermione sniffed back a few tears and slowly nodded. She sat up and used her sleeve to wipe some tears away from her cheeks. "I'm sorry you have to see me this way," she said.

Kellie smiled. "Don't worry about it. I have sisters and they cry a lot more than you do," she said.

Hermione smiled back, though it was a bit watery. The door opened and Pansy raced in. She hopped on the bed and hugged Hermione. "I'm so sorry," she said. Blaise stood by Rowan. He had the same uncomfortable look on as the younger boy. Man and crying women rarely mixed.

Pansy pulled back and said, "I've already hit that git. I knew this was going to blow up in his face and I was right. You're not like the other girls he's been with. You're smart, kind, funny-"

"Wait," Hermione said. "You knew this was going to happen?"

Pansy flinched at the accusing tone in Hermione's voice. "Well...yes. Draco came to me a few days before he said he wanted to turn over a new leaf with you. He said he wanted help in seducing you. I told him it wouldn't work, that it would blow back in his face." She sighed. "I didn't expect for him to fall in love with you."

"Love?" Hermione said. "Ha! That bastard was going to use me and drop me like one of his other girls. He doesn't love me."

"Yes, he does," Blaise said, speaking up. The girls turned to him. "I've seen Draco flirt with and dump thousands of girls. He never smiled the way he does at you, he never laughed like he does when you're around, and he certainly never told his parents that he wanted to love you."

Hermione paused. "He said that?" she asked. "To his parents?" Blaise nodded. Hermione blinked. "I don't believe you," she said. "How do I know you're not just saying that so I can forgive that ferret?"

"Because he really is sorry," Pansy said. "Yeah, Draco can be a self centered, egotistical, arrogant, annoying, cold hearted at times, careless with people's feelings, mean-"

"Pansy," Hermione said. "How is this suppose to make me feel better?"

"What I'm trying to say," Pansy said. "Is that he may be all those things and more, but when he says he's sorry, he means it. And it takes a lot to make him feel sorry, too. Just give him five minutes. That's all I ask. Then you can hex him into the next millennium. Okay? I don't like see my friends fight."

Hermione was sure it was claiming her as a friend that got her to agree. She nodded. "Fine," she said. "I'll meet him in the Room of Requirements." Pansy squeezed her hand and left with Blaise.

Draco paced the room, feeling extremely nervous. There was a good chance Hermione wasn't going to forgive him. A very good chance. But, even if she just showed up and let him finish what he was going to say, that would be enough. He silently cursed himself. Never had a woman made him feel so insecure. He'd always been in control, the ball firmly in his court. Now, the roles were reversed and he was clueless as to the new rules of the game.

The door opened and he turned. Hermione walked in and he felt his chest constrict as he saw the tear stains on her cheeks and her puffy eyes. He'd caused those. He was a serious git.

"Hermione," he said, moving forward. She stepped back. Her jaw tightened and her hands fisted. Draco frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mia," he said.

Hermione glared. "No?" she said. "You already did. What the blood hell were you thinking? Why would you do that? Make me fall in love with you just so you could get me into bed? Do you know how much that hurt, hearing what you told your parents? What? Did you want them to know so you could laugh even harder to the rest of the school?" She advanced, poking Draco's chest, backing him up to the wall. "Well, I've got news for you, you bloody git. I'm not going down without a fight. I will hold my head up high and I will not let you, or anyone else, bring me down. So go ahead and tell the school that you were trying to use me. See if I care!" By the time she was done, she was panting with exertion.

Draco blinked. "You love me?" he said.

"That's the only thing you heard?" Hermione said, staring at him as if he'd just lost his mind.

He shook his head. "I heard everything you said, Mia. And you're right. I am a git. A stupid, selfish, arrogant git."

"Not to mention egotistical," she said.

"Yes," he said. "I'm that, too. And I'm sorry. You are a strong, beautiful, smart, funny, and loyal woman and I thought I could do what I did without consequences because I didn't see that. All I saw was a Gryffindor who had embarrassed me. I wanted back at you and I had planned to use you, yes." He reached out and pulled her close, hugging her to his chest. She didn't squirm or struggle. "But the more time I spent with you, the more I changed my opinion of you. I saw so much more. Please, forgive me?"

Hermione was silent for a moment before stepping back. He let her, feeling his heart start crumbling. She looked at him and said, "Beg."

"What?" he asked, not sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Beg," she said. "Beg me to forgive you. Beg on your knees, O Ferret Face."

His lips twitched at the name. If it had been anyone else, he would have been offended, but it sounded like an endearment from her. He lowered himself before her and spread his arms. "O Wise and Beautiful One," Hermione giggled. "I am sorry. More than I could ever say, I am sorry. I put myself at your mercy to do with me as you wish, for I know that I should be punished. Am I forgiven?" He finished by bowing his head. His hair fell over his face and he waited for an answer.

The silence stretched for a while, then Hermione said, "No. You're not." Draco looked up in time to see her heading toward the door.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder. "I know when someone's in my head, Draco. You're going to have to beg for forgiveness for that and keep doing so until I feel like forgiving you. Have fun." She walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving Draco on his knees and completely stunned.

**AN: Hehehe. Aren't I just so evil? Lol. Review and tell me what you think. I'm not going to make it easy for Draco.**


	19. Chapter 19

"You said that to him?" Pansy said. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table across from Hermione and between Kellie and Blaise. The other Gryffindors and students gave them a wide berth, basically ignoring them.

Hermione sipped her drink and said, "Yes."

"But you were suppose to forgive him," Pansy said.

"Then you shouldn't have told me about the Legimency," Hermione said.

Pansy opened her mouth to argue, but paused. She nodded and shrugged. "Okay," she said. "My bad. But when are you going to forgive him? I want you two to have a happily ever after."

"I'll forgive him when I feel he's suffered enough," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. Happily ever after? Why would Pansy say something like that? It's not like Draco would actually ask her to-

Just then, Draco walked into the Great Hall. The small group looked up at him, but his eyes went straight to Hermione. He walked up and asked, "I'm sorry. Am I forgiven yet?"

She looked up at him and said, "Admit to everyone that you love me and will do so for the rest of your life. Really loudly and clearly so everyone can hear. Then I'll forgive you of everything."

Everyone stared at her as if she'd lost her mind, except Pansy, who was smiling widely.

Draco stared, then licked his lips. "Alright," he said. He pulled out a bench and stood up on it. Hermione looked up at him, watching as he took a deep breath. "Attention, everyone," he said. People stopped their eating and turned to him. Even the teachers stopped their talking to stare at him.

Draco looked down at Hermione. She raised an expecting eyebrow, daring him to do what she'd told him to do. He took another breath and said, clearly so it rang from all around the room, "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, have fallen in love with Hermione Jane Granger and I will love her for the rest of my life."

There was silence for a good minute. Then another. And another. Finally, Draco got down off the bench, and turned to Hermione. "Am I forgiven?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and said, "No." She stood up and started to walk past him. Draco grabbed her hand and turned to face her fully. He sank down onto his knee, still holding her hand and pulled out a velvet box. With a snap, the lid flew up. Hermione gasped at the emerald and diamond ring resting on the silk pillow.

Draco smirked and said, "You may not forgive me, Hermione, but I mean what I said. I love you. I've been stupid and I've made your life hell more than once, but I've never felt this way with a woman before. I want to spend my life with you and, if you'll let me, I'll apologize every day until you're satisfied." He pulled out the ring and slid it over her ring finger. "Will you marry me and become the new Mrs. Malfoy?"

The room waited for an answer, but Hermione was too shocked to notice. She stared at the ring. He wanted to marry her? Was this a trick? No. The look on Draco's face was completely serious and a little pleading. Hermione bit her lip. She was still in school. Was Draco worth stopping school?

"Would we be able to stay in school until we graduated?" she asked in a soft voice.

Draco nodded. "We can do anything you want, Hermione. We can stay in school and continue our education," he said, smiling at her Hermione-ish question.

Hermione smiled and looked down at him. "I will, Draco," she said.

Draco grinned and lifted her into a large hug. Kellie, Rowan, Pansy, and Blaise cheered and some of the teachers did, as well. The others were just too stunned to do anything.

Hermione felt her feet touch the ground and she kissed Draco. A few students from the other tables cheered and wolf whistled to the couple. They pulled away slightly, still grinning like idiots in love.

"Finally!" Pansy said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Hermione turned and smiled as she realized why Pansy had been so pushy with Draco. "You planned all of this," she accused, pointing a finger at her. "That's why you wanted me to forgive him so easily. And why you said 'happily ever after'. You knew what he was going to ask."

Pansy stuck her tongue out in a childish manner, but she was clearly smiling. "You two are cute together. Besides, if it wasn't for you, Draco would always be the player he was. Do you know how annoying it is to clean up after him? I hate annoying girls."

Hermione laughed and turned to Draco. "What do your parents think?" she asked, shyly.

He shrugged. "They weren't so pleased that I was asking a non pureblood to marry me, but they'll come to love you. My mother's already half way there. She's always wanted a daughter. Hope you can deal with being dressed up constantly."

Hermione smiled. "But you'll be in trouble when our mothers get together. They'll want to dress up for everything," she said, smiling evilly. "In fact, I'll owl my mother right now and tell her to lay out some outfits that will look good on you. Pink will do perfectly."

Draco paled. "You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh, I would," Hermione said. "And you'll do it because I haven't forgiven you yet." She turned on her heal and left, Draco close behind her.

Pansy pulled out her wand under the table and mumbled something. She slipped it back into her robes, but Blaise had seen. "What was that for?" he asked softly.

Pansy looked up and blushed. "Oh, that," she said as if she hadn't been caught. "It's a spell to make sure this news doesn't leak to the outside. Let's give the two love birds some time before they have to meet everyone after break, okay?"

Blaise smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're such a genius," he said.

"I know," Pansy said.

**AN: I'm sorry if the proposal is rushed. I was playing with the idea that Draco would propose and Hermione reject him, but that was too mean, so I settled with this. Hope you liked it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She smoothed her hands over her hair and turned this way and that. "Stop fretting," Kellie said, coming to stand next to her. "You look beautiful. So stop hogging the mirror and let the rest of us have a go."

Hermione stepped back sheepishly and let the other Gryffindor girls fix their hair and make up. Pansy waved her over to the sofa she was reclining on and Hermione sank down next to her. Pansy was sitting with her legs crossed. In her outfit, she looked as if nothing could ever faze her. Calm and collected, she sat back and watched the younger ones fuss with their appearance in front of the large mirror they'd conjured in the Gryffindor's Common Room. They'd all decided to get ready there. No one had really minded Pansy being there. They were getting use to the weirdness of the holidays at the castle.

"You really do look beautiful," Pansy said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione fiddled with the sash around her waist before folding her hands in her lap. "I'm starting to rethink this outfit," she said. "What if we're too formally dressed?"

Pansy jerked her thumb to the other girls. "They're all wearing dresses perfect for...what is that thing you said high school students went to? That dance thing."

"Prom," Hermione said.

"Yes," Pansy said. "Prom. They look like they're ready for that." She shook her shoulders in a saucy move and said, "We just look delicious."

Hermione laughed, feeling her tenseness fading from her body. She'd been tense since Draco had proposed. She'd been filled with doubts. What if he changed his mind? Would he dump her like last weeks Posions homework? Would he break her heart in two? She'd die if he did. It had just seemed so unreal. The Malfoys were the most prestigious wizarding family in blood, status, and money. She was only a muggle-born who had captured the heir by kissing him on the Quidditch field. What if they didn't like her? What if they stuck their noses up at her and ordered Draco to leave her? She'd fight for him, naturally, she wasn't going to be giving Draco up so easily; but would that put her on their bad side? Draco had reassured her that his mother would love her, but it was his father that troubled her the most. She'd met Mr. Malfoy a time or two in the past years when she collected her things for the school year with Harry and Ron; and he seemed the kind of man that was stuck in his family's ways.

Pansy snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face and she jumped, pulling herself out of her thoughts. "Come one," she said. Grab your presents and let's go. All the other girls have already left."

Hermione looked around and noticed the Common Room was empty. She stood up, smoothed the wrinkles from her dress and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She nodded her head at her reflection, showing her confidence, and turned to Pansy. "Come on," she said. "Let's go surprise my fiance." Oh, how she loved saying that word.

Draco knew that everyone in the room was staring at him, even if they looked as if they were enjoying the party. A few brave souls had come up to him to tell him how much they liked the room and how it was decorated. He'd given all the credit to Hermione, saying he just put up the snowflakes. He checked his watch now.

"Dude," Blaise said, coming up to him and pushing a glass of white stuff into his hand. "Relax. She'll be here. Drink some egg nog."

"What is egg nog? And why would I want to drink something made of eggs?" Draco said, looking into the cup at the milky drink.

Blaise chuckled. "Don't think about it. Just drink. It's actually tasty if you add enough brandy."

Draco smiled. "My kind of drink," he said before taking a sip. It was actually not that bad. "Is this a muggle drink?"

Blaise nodded. "Pansy went out to buy a gift for the gift exchange and found a sale of this stuff. She bought a lot. I provided the brandy."

Draco patted Blaise's shoulder. "Good man," he said.

Blaise put his own hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Lucky man, you. You've got yourself one heck of a looker."

"Wow," Crabbe said behind Blaise.

"Yeah," Goyle said.

Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Blaise jerked his chin to the door.

Draco turned and caught his breath. Hermione stood in the doorway. Her hair was soft and pulled back by a silver clip, the rest falling around her shoulders and showing off the white of the pearls around her neck. The dress showed off her legs and the heals didn't hurt either. She held two presents in her hands, one she handed to Pansy who walked over and put it under the Christmas tree they'd decorated not too long ago.

Hermione looked up and spotted him. She smiled and Draco couldn't help smiling back. One thing he'd always loved about Hermione, from the first match they'd played against each other in Quidditch, was her smile. He'd seen it when she'd caught the snitch for the first time. Even if she had been on the other team, Draco liked seeing that beaming smile. And it was now directed at him as she made her way across the room.

"I'm going to help Pansy with the presents. Help me, will you, Crabbe, Goyle," Blaise said before walking off. The two others paused a moment, but followed.

Draco barely registered his friends' absence. His eyes were glued to Hermione. Had her hips always swayed like that when she walked? And he just wanted to touch those smooth legs. She stopped in front of him and smiled. "Like what you see?" she asked.

"You have no idea," Draco said.

Hermione laughed and held out the present she held. "I got you something. It was when we went shopping. I saw it and thought you'd like it."

Draco set his cup of egg nog down and took the black box. It was thin and wide. He took the top off and laughed at what he saw was in it. Laying on a thin pillow of black paper was a tie that was stripped in blood red and emerald green. Gryffinor and Slytherin colors. The pattern swirled around the tie, never ending and sometimes blending with the rows below or above it. Draco looked up and said, "I don't know how you found this tie, but I love it."

Hermione smiled. "I thought you would," she said. "It's payment for that snake cupcake you made me."

He smiled. "You liked eating it. Don't deny it."

"I won't," she said.

Just then, Pansy clapped her hands. "Hey, people!" she called. Students stopped their conversations and turned to her. She was standing in front of the tree with Blaise beside her, holding an old wizard hat. "We're going to play the gift exchange game. Blaise will fill you in on the rules as you take a number from the hat."

Blaise started to call out the instructions as he walked around. Kids took a scrap of parchment. Blaise returned to Pansy, who flicked her wand and christmas music played over the boombox they'd left in the room.

"Alright," she said. "Who's number one?"

A Hufflepuff girl walked up and took a small wrapped present. She opened it and smiled. "Magic changing mood nail polish," she said.

"Number two?" Blaise called.

The Ravenclaw boy jumped up from his seat and picked up a present. After unwrapping it, he raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" the other Ravenclaw asked, twister her head to get a better look.

He held it up and said, "A matching princess necklace and earring set." His face turned red as people started laughing.

"I'm stealing that," the girl said. "I'm number three."

She reached for the set and the boy mouthed 'Thank you'. She blushed and shrugged before returning to her place. The boy reached down for another present and chose a big one this time. It was a deluxe box of pranks from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They'd had a sale so everything was practically a steal, or so Hermione had been told by Ginny in a letter a few minutes ago. The Ravenclaw's eyes went wide and he smiled as he stepped away for number four.

It was Kellie. She walked forward and picked up Hermione's present. She opened it and laughed. She pulled out a T shirt and read it. "I know Karate...and two other Japanese words." The wizarding kids were confused, but the muggle-borns laughed. After a few seconds of explaining the joke, it was number 5's turn. It continued, one after another, for about an hour and a half. Kids stole from others or took presents from under the tree until all the presents had been moved to their max potential.

Draco had stolen a bottle of Veritaserum from a Hufflepuff, who hadn't tried to take it back, and had spent some of the party spiking people's butter beers and egg nog. Then Blaise and Pansy had stolen it from him and vanished off somewhere. Hermione had gotten stuck with a pair of magically enchanted, not-to-break, fuzzy handcuffs. When she'd opened the package, she'd gotten a few winks and a couple wolf whistles. "Bet those will come in handy on the wedding night, huh?" Pansy had shouted. Loudly. Hermione had blushed and tried to get other people to steal the gift. No one had even tried. They liked seeing her embarrassed.

"Fifteen minutes till midnight," Draco said. "And fifteen minutes to Christmas morning."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "You know," she said. "I've noticed you didn't call me a smurf tonight."

Draco smiled and said, "Because I have something for you." He took her hand and walked her over to the christmas tree. He reached into the branches and pulled out a blue wrapped package. "For you," he said, handing it to her.

"You know," she said, opening the wrapping. "You're suppose to put the gifts under the-" her words were cut off as she saw what the present was. She bit her lip and looked up at Draco. "A smurfette doll," she said.

"Yeah," Draco said. "I looked for it, Pansy helped, and I found it. You look like smurfette in that dress. And that's a compliment," he added quickly.

Hermione smiled and hugged the thing. She looked at Draco. "I forgive you," she said. "Not because you gave me a doll. But because you went and found something outside your comfort level and got it for me."

Draco smiled. "Well, that's good, because I have another surprise." He turned and said, "Come on in, Pansy. We're ready."

The door opened and Pansy and Blaise came in, followed by Dumbledore. The students stopped their talk and watched as Dumbledore stood in front of the tree. He smiled at Draco and Hermione. "I believe you two wish to marry?"

Hermione stared at Draco. "Now?" she asked.

"We'll stay in Hogwarts and get our education," Draco said, taking her hand. "But I want to marry you and I'm not letting you get any doubts or second guess this. I love you and I want you as my wife."

Hermione smiled and nodded, touched by his sweet words. "I was having doubts," she said. "But I'll marry you. Now."

He smiled and nodded to Dumbledore. Pansy took Hermione's doll and stepped back. Now everyone was watching the two. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "We are gathered here this night to join these two in marriage. Not the first couple you'd ever expect, but the most perfect for each other. They will face hard times and good times, but stay firm at all times. Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jane Granger as your wife?"

"I do," Draco said.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband?"

Hermione licked her lip and nodded. "I do," she said.

"By the power invested to me," Dumbledore said. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride now, Young Mr. Malfoy. And congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione just as the Christmas Bells rang from in the village. She felt her stomach fluter and she kissed back. The kids watching clapped and cheered. Pansy and Blaise threw confetti over them. Hermione laughed as she pulled back from Draco. Crabbe and Goyle ambushed her and pulled her into a large hug. She then received hugs from Pansy, Blaise, Kelly, and Rowan. Hermione turned back to Draco and saw him pull out a gold band. He slid it onto her ring finger and held his own up. He already had a ring on.

"Alright," Pansy said. "Party continues in the Gryffindor Common Room. Leave the newlyweds to their night. Hermione has to make use of those handcuffs."

There was laughter as everyone grabbed the food, drinks, and gifts, and left. The moment the door closed, the room changed into one of someone intent on seduction.

Draco picked up Hermione and walked over to a queen sized four poster bed. He set her down on it and smiled. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Hermione said. "But no strip tease."

Draco pretended to look hurt. "And I so enjoyed that show," he said, laying down next to her.

"Maybe for an anniversary," Hermione said, pulling him down and kissing him.

Draco wrapped and arm around her back and smiled. "How's this for our first Christmas?"

Hermione pushed his jacket off his shoulders. "I love it," she said. "I wouldn't change any of it."

Draco smiled and kissed her again as the candles began to dim.

**AN: Okay, so sorry it was long, but what do you think? How sweet is that? And he got the right smurf! Next chapter gets good. Ron appears. 0_0 Review and hear more.**


	21. Chapter 21

Light shone through the Room of Requirements and hit Hermione straight in the eyes. She raised a hand and rubbed her eyes. The soft fabric of the sheets and pillow rubbed against her body and she purred as her raw body hummed. She and Draco had been in the Room of Requirements every night for the past week, spending their honeymoon together, and rarely sleeping. Every morning, she woke up feeling refreshed, despite the lack of sleep, and very sated. But something was different. Draco usually slept behind her, his arm curled around her waist. But his arm was absent this morning.

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up, looking around. Draco's side was empty, but not yet cold. He'd left a couple minutes ago, it seemed. She looked over at the bedside table and reached for the parchment there.

_Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy,_

_ I have pulled myself away from your radiant body, much to my displeasure, but I have a good reason. I have gone to fetch you a wonderful breakfast in bed. Hopefully, I can get back before you wake up, but, as that may not be realistic, I've left you this note so you don't freak out. Though you're adorable when you freak out. I'll be back, so don't leave. I'm not letting you leave this bed until I've made love to you in every position, and then some. _

_ Your loving, charming, witty, and humble husband,_

_ Draco_

Hermione laughed at the note. Draco loved to call her 'Mrs. Malfoy', as if he couldn't believe it himself sometimes. She set it on the bedside table and stretched. Her muscles ached, but in a pleasurable way. The urge to curl back up in bed was great, but today was the first day for students to come back from Christmas break. She wanted to spend some time with the Slytherins before the other Gryffindors got back and she had to stay at her table.

She pushed back the sheets of the bed and walked over to a cupboard. Knowing they were going to spend a lot of time in the room, they'd brought changes of clothes. Hermione changed into her favorite pair of underwear, just which so happened to be the same she had been wearing for Draco's strip tease; pulled on a nice light yellow skirt that fell to the floor and a dark blue sweater that hugged her curves, but didn't make her feel like she was trapped in it. She'd gotten sweaters like that and she hated them. Slipping on a pair of fuzzy boots, Hermione left the room and headed down to the Great Hall, pushing her hair behind her ear.

As she walked into the Great Hall, she saw a crowd between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Not a teacher was to be seen at the main table. Hermione sighed and made her way over to the gathered students. First day back and someone had to be stupid enough to start a fight with her husband's house. She wondered who the moron was. She got her answer when the crowd parted to let her through.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Ron had Draco's collar in his fists, and Draco had a smirk on his face. "Not now, Hermione," Ron said, turning his murderous gaze back at Draco. "I need to teach this ferret to stay away from you. Why don't you go read a book or something?"

Hermione stiffened at the dismissive tone in his voice. The crowd could feel her anger, but Ron was oblivious to it. "You shouldn't have said that, Weasel," Draco said, smirking a bit more.

"Oh, yeah, ferret?" Ron said, pausing slightly from pulling his fist back. "And why not?" He was really clueless as to how much he'd ticked Hermione off.

She pulled out her wand from her sleeve and placed it against Ron's wind pipe, putting pressure. "I will say this one, Ronald," she said in a deathly scary voice that made Ron freeze. "Release. My. Husband."

The whole crowd, which basically made up the students who hadn't been at the school during the Christmas break, was shocked. Harry, who'd been trying to pull Ron away, dropped his arms and stared, his eyes wide. Ginny had a small smile on, but even she was shocked.

Ron looked at her. "Husband?" he said. "When did you get married? And to him?" Ron's grip loosened on Draco and he took the opportunity to pull away, moving behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist. Ron didn't react, his attention still on Hermione.

"Yes, husband. During Christmas break. Yes, to Draco," Hermione said calmly. She raised her hand that held her wedding ring so he could clearly see it. The Malfoy crest was pressed into the metal and glinted in the light that filled the room. "Andy other questions?"

Ron was still speechless. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Wow...Hermione. Um...congratulations...I guess."

Hermione lowered her wand and smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry," she said.

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and said, "I can't believe you're married. I mean, it's great. You're married and have a husband! But I'm just surprised at who it is. Well, yes and no. But it's great-"

"How could you?" Ron said, cutting his sister off. Hermione looked at him. "You married the ferret! Why?"

"Because I love him," she said. She noticed everyone was watching them, including the teachers who had finally showed up. "Now is not the place to discuss this, Ron. When you've calmed down, then we'll talk. Right now, I'd like to have some breakfast."

Draco turned her around and led her over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the looks they received; a mixture of envy, confusion, loathing, and surprise. Pansy, who had been watching with a look as if she were ready to pounce to her friends' defense, smiled as Hermione came closer and took a seat. "Good morning," she said. "Glad to see you could drag yourself from bed this morning."

Hermione smiled, no longer embarrassed by Pansy's teasing, and said, "Well, I wouldn't have if someone had been there." She looked at Draco pointedly, who smiled.

"I wanted to give my wife a nice breakfast in bed," he said, raising his hands defensively. "I would have succeeded if the Weasel hadn't grabbed me."

Hermione shook her head. "You're going to have to play nice," she said. "Ron is my friend and I want you two to get along. I don't mean be the best of buds, but be nice. No more calling him weasel."

"Not even if he calls me ferret?" Draco asked.

"No," she said.

"Just a little?" Draco leaned close, 'pouting'.

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said, her eyes dropping down to his lips.

Draco moved closer, putting a hand on her waist. "Not even once in a while?" he asked, bringing his lips closer to hers. He pressed them against hers, darting his tongue out to lick her bottom lip. He slowly pulled back, nipping her lips in a way that made her mind go foggy.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Maybe on special occasions," she said. She leaned in for another kiss, but Blaise cleared his throat from across the table.

"Could you two save that for the bedroom?" he asked. "I'm trying to eat over here."

Hermione sighed. "I have to question your friends, though," she said.

"Why?" Draco said.

"Do they have nothing better to do than to patronize us?" she said, sending both Pansy and Blaise a teasing glare. The two only smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around the Hall. Everyone had returned to their seats, but many of them continued to stare at her. It must be a shock to them. Gryffindor's know-it-all had married the Slytherin Playboy and was getting chummy with other Slytherins. Ron was still sulking, though. He was grumbling something and Harry was talking to him. Ginny, who sat opposite, met Hermione's eyes over her brother's back and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Hermione was lifted into the air and thrown over Draco's shoulder. She let out a squeak of surprise that drew people's attention to the couple. "Draco," she said, pushing her hair out of her face. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he said, a smile evident in his voice. "I'm taking my wife back to where she should be. To bed for some thorough loving."

Hermione blushed, but laughed anyway. She just knew that her husband was sending a pointed look at Ron at the Gryffindor table.

Pansy stood up and shouted, "Use those handcuffs, girl."

Hermione laughed louder and flashed her a thumbs up before Draco carried her out of the Great Hall and back to the Room of Requirements. They left more than one person speechless.

**AN: I know you were expecting something a bit more climatic for Ron's reaction, but I wanted him in shock first. Anger is coming up soon, though. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't think Pansy meant using the handcuffs like this, babe," Draco said from the bed.

Hermione looked over her shoulder as she pulled a new sweater over her head, the one she'd worn this morning now in a heap at the foot of the bed. Draco was still wrapped in the sheets, his hands handcuffed to the bed frame. They'd made love for more than six hours, a house elf bringing them a tray of food for meals.

Hermione walked over to the bed and knelt next to him on the mattress. She kissed him and said, "I like you like this. I have the control. Besides, I need to talk to Ron and Harry. Make sure they're not going to be mad at me."

Draco growled as she kissed him again and pulled away. "You need to come back and please your husband," he said, his eyes raking over her body.

Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine at what the promise in those eyes meant, but she shook her head. "Nope," she said. "I'm going to go find them and, when I come back," she pulled the sheet away from Draco's lower regions and saw that he was hard again even so soon after their last love making. "I will make little and big Draco happy. Deal?"

He let his head drop back against the pillows. "I knew there was a reason I married you," he said. "You're too damn tempting for your own good."

Hermione winked. "Don't you know it," she said before leaving the Room of Requirements. She walked down the hallway and soon saw Pansy and Blaise heading toward the library. "Hey, guys," she called.

They turned to her. "Hey, girl," Pansy said. "Finally got away from that sex crazed husband of yours?"

Hermione giggled. "Yeah," she said. "Oh, Draco said he needed some help with something. He's in the Room of Requirements, so, when you're free..."

"Sure," Blaise said, shrugging.

"Thanks, guys," Hermione said as she hurried off to the Gryffindor Common Room. As she neared it, she saw a few students stare at her. Well, she'd have to get use to that now, wouldn't she?

She walked up to the Fat Lady portrait. The woman smiled down at her. "Hello, dear girl," the painting said. "I heard the fantastic news. You're a bride. How exciting!"

Hermione blushed at the praise and smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Courage." The portrait swung open and Hermione walked into the Common Room.

It was packed, but Ginny spotted her first. She looked her up and down from where she leaned against Harry on the couch in front of the fire, and smiled. "Malfoy put that smile on your lips?" she said in a tease.

Conversation stopped and eyes turned to Hermione, but she ignored them. She walked over and sat down in a wing backed chair. "Yes," she said.

"Let me see the ring," Ginny said, waving her over.

Hermione chuckled. Ginny was such a lazy person when she was with Harry. Then again, having had used Draco as a pillow before, she could understand not wanted to move. She slipped off the chair and knelt in front of the couch, extending her hand.

Ginny took her hand and whistled. "It's so big," she said, commenting on the engagement ring first.

"He preposed on Christmas Eve and married me right as it rang Christmas day. Right in front of a Christmas tree," Hermione said, happy to gush about her wedding with one of her best friends.

Ginny gasped. "No," she said. "That's so romantic." She turned to Harry, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Um," Harry said, looking a bit uncomfortable at the look. "Yeah. Romantic," he said.

Hermione giggled. Harry had once told her that he wanted to marry Ginny, but the thought of proposing and everything had scared him witless a time or two.

"So," Harry said, turning to his friend. "How's married life so far? You haven't killed each other, it seems."

Hermione smiled at the attempt at normalcy. She knew it was hard for Harry to accept that she'd married his enemy. But the effort of trying was really touching. She could see why Ginny loved him. "Draco's a sweet husband," Hermione said. "He's still a self centered git sometimes, and he snores loudly at night, but he's always there with something to make me smile and laugh. He sees to anything I might need, but not in a way that makes it feel like I'm a burden to him." She smiled. "I'm really happy, Harry. Even more than when I play Quidditch."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. He knew how much Hermione loved Quidditch and playing. He reached out and rubbed her shoulder. "Well, I'm happy for you," he said. "Ron, though..."

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, the saying goes. And it was true in this case. Ron was coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitories and spotted Hermione. His eyes narrowed and he picked up his stride, a look of determination spread across his features. Students scurried out of his way, watching for the upcoming show. Hermione held her breath as she watched him come up to them.

"Hermione," he said, looking like he was barely containing his temper. "You are going to get a divorce. Now."

She blinked at the statement. "What?" she said.

"A divorce. Ask Malfoy for a divorce. Now," he said.

Hermione stood and faced him. "Who are you to tell me to divorce my loving husband?" she asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Loving?" Ron spat. "Malfoys are anything but loving, Hermione. Draco is just using you for some sick game to please him. You're only going to get hurt if you stay married to him. You should divorce him. Find some other guy to marry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Some guy like you, perhaps?" she said, frowning.

"I love you, Hermione," he said. "I've loved you since first year and you fixed Harry's glasses in the train compartment. Malfoy's been an evil git to you for years and you marry him?" His face was getting red, now. A mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

"I don't love you, Ron," Hermione said, fed up with him trying to guilt her into doing anything he wanted her to. "Not like that. You're a dear friend and like my brother. But if you continue to try and run my life, I will be forced to stop being your friend. I'm sorry if you can't be happy for me like Ginny and Harry, or even try to give Draco half a chance. But I choose my husband." She let the last fall from her lips in a shout. No one said anything as the color drained from Ron's face. Hermione turned to Ginny and Harry and she said, "I'm sorry, guys. I'm going to turn in for tonight."

"Night," they said.

Hermione took another look at Ron. He hadn't moved, his mouth still open in shock from the telling off. She sighed and started for the portrait. People moved out of her way and she couldn't blame them. She, their golden princess, had just yelled at her best friend. It was a sticky wicket, but they'd learn to deal with it.

A hand settled on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ron behind her. She thought he was going to say something, but he only raised a fist. Hermione's eyes went wide and she raised her hands. The punch didn't land, though, as Ron's hand abruptly left her shoulder. She heard a thud and looked up from behind her hands.

Ron lay on his back on the Common Room floor, his body stiff and ridged. Hermione gasped and looked next to her. Draco was standing there, his wand still trained on Ron. His breath was heavy and coming in hard pants, as if he'd run there. "I don't care if you want to try an punch me again, Weasel, but don't you ever lay a hand on my wife," he growled. He gave Ron's body a hard kick to the side for good measure before turning to Hermione. "Are you alright?" he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said.

Draco pulled her close to his bare chest and pressed his lips against her hair. "If he had hurt you, I'm going to unfreeze him and kill him," he mumbled.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't," she said, looking up into Draco's silver eyes. "He's just angry. He'll calm down and apologize."

"What if he doesn't?" Draco said. He bit back the retort that she was daft to believe that the Weasel was ever going to apologize for trying to punch him. But, the moron meant something to his wife and he would deal with it.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down. "If he doesn't, then he's no longer my friend and I will have nothing to do with him. If he can't accept you, then..."

Draco saw how much it hurt her to say those words, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure he'll come around," he said softly, if for nothing else, but to comfort her.

Hermione sighed and looked up. Everyone was watching them, and she blushed. "Sorry to cause so much trouble," she said. "We'll just be leaving." She took Draco's hand and led him out of the Gryffindor Common Room. "By the way," she asked as they walked back to the Room of Requirements. "How did you get into the Gryffindor Tower?"

Draco smiled and pulled her to his side. "I just charmed the Fat Lady, of course. Once Blaise let me out, after thoroughly laughing his arse off at how you left me, I went to go find you. As I came to the portrait, she said that you'd gone in and that there had been yelling. I put on the 'knight in shinning armor' bit and she let me in."

Hermione snorted. "More like a retard in foil wrap," she said, teasing him.

He gave her a confused look. "What is foil wrap?" he asked.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it, honey," she said. "One day you'll get it."

**AN:So, what do you think? Pretty good? Terrible? Ron should have been a bit more bloody? Tell me what you liked or hated. Thanks for reading. (By the way, Ron was trying to push Hermione out of the way so he could punch Draco. Not punch her.)**


	23. Chapter 23

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked, coming down from her room after putting her books away.

Hermione looked up from her book and nodded. "Yeah," she said, marking her place and setting the book on the coffee table. Though she stayed in a different room with her husband, graciously provided for by Dumbledore, Hermione liked to spend time with her friends in the Gryffindor Common Room before bed and before a few meals.

Ginny smiled and they walked out of the portrait. "So," she said. "I really didn't understand a word Professor Binn was saying about-" Ginny went on about the class she didn't understand, Hermione only half listening. She noticed a few stares their way, but ignored it. After a month of being married to Draco, she'd gotten use to the stares, though they grew few each day. People were getting use to the idea of her being married, but they still liked to stare. Thank god Harry and Ginny didn't give it a second thought anymore. Ron, on the other hand, still hadn't recovered from having his bum served to him by Draco.

They entered the Great Hall, Ginny still complaining about homework, and made their way down the aisle between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Ginny slid into a seat next to Harry the moment they were at their usual place. Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and smiled.

Draco was talking with Blaise and Crabbe about something, his back towards Hermione. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. She kissed his cheek, smiling at the other boys. Draco chuckled and reached for her. "Hey," he said, kissed her lips.

"Hey," she said. Hermione looked up and said, "Afternoon, Blaise. Crabbe. Where's Goyle and Pansy?"

"Finishing up a test for Flitwick," Crabbe said.

Blaise smiled and said, "You look radiant, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione chuckled as Draco sent his friend a death glare. "Don't make me sound old, Blaise," she said. "I've only been married a month. And I'm not going to fall for that charm of yours."

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, though she still stood. "Don't flirt with my wife, Zabini," he warned.

Hermione laughed and stroked Draco's soft hair. "Careful, Draco," she said. "Your jealousy is showing." He gave her a look that made her want to crawl back into bed with him, but she turned to the others. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Just going over Quidditch line ups for the coming games," Blaise said.

Hermione paused in stroking her husband's hair. "I forgot all about Quidditch," she mumbled. "Now that Draco and I are married, we can't face each other on the field."

"But Potter's playing the Seeker for the rest of the games, right?" Draco said.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "But what if he gets hurt and we're facing Slytherin? It's a conflict of interest and, no matter who wins, someone will say that we let the other win."

Draco smiled and rubbed her side. "Chill, dear. Relax," he said. "Let Potter lose for your team and come cheer for the Slytherins."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right," she said, smiling. "I'm not going to cheer for the rival house of my own house."

"Fine," Draco said, pulling her into his lap. "Then why not come and cheer your husband on as he trounces the other team this weekend?"

"There's no game until the spring. It's all practices for the next month," Hermione said, giggling as Draco offered her a grape to eat. She took it with her lips and chewed slowly.

"Now that's hot," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

Blaise groaned. "Stop it," he said. "Do you know how infuriating it is to have newlyweds necking it in front of others?"

"I think it's sweet," Pansy said, sitting down next to Blaise. "But, please, Hermione. Never make me see Draco like that ever again. I had nightmares for weeks."

Hermione slowly pulled away from Draco and smiled. "Sorry, Pans," she said. "We were just talking about Quidditch and how I should be cheering Draco on at games."

"Well, good thing you aren't going to be Seeker for the Gryffindor team for the rest of the year," Pansy said, putting food onto her plate.

"Why?" Hermione said, snatching another piece of fruit from Draco's plate. "Because you know that Slytherin would lose?"

Pansy snorted. "As if," she said. "No. It would just really suck for your marriage, is all. As Seekers, you both have to strive to win. Then the other person hates it because they lost; then you two start fighting and then no sex, which makes you even more angry. Next thing that happens, you pull us in and we get headaches."

Hermione and Draco looked at her, exchanged looks, then looked back at her. "You really thought this out, huh?" Draco said. Pansy shrugged before sipping her juice.

Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny waving her over. "Ginny's calling me over," Hermione said. "I'll see you soon?"

Draco nodded. Hermione kissed him and slid off his lap, walking over to sit next to Ginny.

"That looked cozy," the red head teased.

Hermione winked. "You should see him when he's in bed, Gin," she said. "I swear, he's so-"

"Good?" Ginny said, smirking.

"Loud," Hermione said.

Harry sputtered and coughed as his drink went up his nose. "I really didn't need to hear that, Hermione," he said, moping up the spill around his plate.

"Yeah," a new voice said. Hermione looked up and saw Ron plop down opposite her. He still looked upset, but at least he was sitting across from her. "I don't need that image in my head," he said. Slowly, he looked up and met her gaze. Hermione could see the uncertainty in his eyes, but she could also see the hope that she would forgive him.

Hermione smiled and said, "I wasn't talking about...that, Ron. I meant that he snores. Loudly. I have to keep pushing him over so he won't blow out my eardrums."

Ron smiled slightly, probably enjoying the image she'd put forth. There was a pause, where they were quiet. The silence was slightly less tense than it had been. Finally, after a few minutes, Ron took a breath. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I tried to punch Malfoy and that I yelled at you to get a divorce. I was...hot headed and stupid." He looked up and asked, "Could you forgive me?"

Hermione smiled and reached across the table. She took his hand and ran a thumb over his fingers. "I forgive you," she said. "And thank you for apologizing."

Ron nodded and looked at his plate. "Yeah, well," he said. "I just thought that, I don't want to not be your friend and...even though I'm not thrilled that you chose to marry the ferr- Malfoy," he amended quickly after seeing her look, "I don't want to lose your friendship. But I'm not going to be buddy-buddy with Malfoy," he added quickly.

"Just don't kill him and I'll consider that enough," Hermione said. "And, I've made him promise to stop calling you 'Weasel'. Most of the time."

Ron's lips twitched into a slight smile. "Well, at least it's something," he said, trying to look on the bright side. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Could you at least do one thing, please?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Anything."

Ron's ears turned red a bit as he leaned across the table. He lowered his voice and said, "Could you not kiss Malfoy in the middle of the Great Hall? An offense, but...it's kinda awkward for the single people."

Hermione blushed and laughed. "Sorry," she said. "I'll try to contain Malfoy."

Ginny laughed. "Oh," she said, as if in a forethought. "Have you talked to his parents since that one meeting?"

Hermione, who had been reaching for the potatoes, froze in place. She'd forgotten all about his parents. First Quidditch, now, his parents. Yeah, she'd been worried about them before the wedding, but she hadn't thought of them since. Or her own parents, for that matter. Even though she'd threatened Draco with making her mother pick out a bunch of pink clothes, she hadn't sent a letter. Her parents still thought she was single and had no boy in her life. And Draco's parents had caught Draco and her all over each other in the hallway. What they must think of her!

She dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

"I'm guessing you didn't think of that," Harry said. Ginny rubbed her back in comfort.

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't even told my own parents," she said. "I'm not how they're going to take it. What am I going to say? 'Hi, Mum. Dad. I've got great news. You know that guy I complained about all the time, the one that plays for the other team in Quidditch and I hated his guts? Well, I married him over Christmas Break after he tricked me and then broke my heart.'" Hermione dropped her head back down. "It's going to be a disaster," she said. "Like a train collision."

Her friends looked at each other over her head. Ron didn't know what to say, but Harry looked concerned and Ginny was sporting an amused smile. Hermione had never acted like this before, but Ginny was finding it hilarious. They did say married life changed a person."

**AN: So, what do you think? When I started writing this story, and knew they were going to get together, the different teams was an issue. But I just now threw in the parents. I can't wait to write the next chapter, so, help me get my creative juices flowing and review. Thanks for reading, guys. **


	24. Chapter 24

Draco chuckled as he watched Hermione take her hair out of the bun it had been in, brush it again, and reset it in front of the vanity in their main room. This was the fifth time she'd done it. He took her hands when they reached for the bun again, and said, "Stop. You'll pull your hair out that way if you continue."

Hermione met his gaze in the mirror. "I have to look perfect," she said. "I have to make up for the first impression I gave your parents. They'll be my in-laws forever. I can't afford to have them not like me."

Draco lowered her hands, still keeping a hold on them, and rested his chin on her shoulder, pressing his cheek against hers. "They will love you," he said. "Stop blowing this out of proportion. Meeting my parents isn't going to be the worst thing ever."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How hypocritical, Mr. Change-My-Outfit-Five-Times-Because-My-In-Laws-Might-Not-Appreicate-Black-On-Their-Son-In-Law."

Draco blushed a bit at being caught. "I don't want them thinking that marrying their daughter is a cause for wearing black," he said, defensively, but he winced at how hypocritical it did sound.

"Uh-huh," Hermione said, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

Draco rolled his eyes. "But you'll be fine," he said. "Our parents will...probably hate each other, but at least they'll not show it in front of us...right?"

Hermione turned so she could look into his eyes. "You suck at encouraging people," she said.

He sighed. "I know."

Just then, there was a soft whooshing sound and Mr. and Mrs. Granger stepped out, coughing. As muggles, they were still trying to get use to the Floo system. Hermione stood up from the vanity and ran over to them. "Mom! Dad," she said, hugging them tightly. They embraced her back.

"There's my little girl," Mr. Granger said. "How have you been? Been taking care of your teeth?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes, Dad. I'm fine." She hugged him again. "I missed you guys so much."

Mrs. Granger hugged her and said, "We missed you, too."

Draco watched the scene. It was so loving and casual. Like they didn't care someone else was in the room.

Mrs. Granger looked up and spotted him. "Oh," she said. "Hello, there. I'm Mrs. Granger." She extended her hand. Draco took it and bowed over it in respect, making Mrs. Granger giggle.

Hermione walked over and took Draco's hand. "Mom, Dad," she said, growing nervous. "There's something I have to tell you." Her parents looked interested, but waited for her to continue. "Draco and I-"

They were interrupted when the fireplace whooshed again and the Malfoys stepped out. Draco walked over to his parents and air kissed his mother's cheek, as was custom with them. "Mother," he said. He turned and nodded at his father. "Father."

"Draco," Lucius said.

"Dear," Narcissa said with a smile. "How good it is to see you. I was so upset you couldn't join us for Christmas, but I cheered up the moment I got your owl. Now, what did you want to see your father and I about?"

Draco turned back to Hermione and extended his hand. She walked over and slipped her hand into his. He smiled at her and cleared his throat nervously. "Mother, Father," he said. "I'd like to introduce you to Hermione...my wife."

The parents were so stunned, you could have had a heard of Hippogriffs rampage through the room, and they wouldn't have noticed.

"You're joking," Lucius said, not looking pleased in the least. "No way my son would marry-"

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said, cutting Lucius off. "Is this true? You're married?"

Hermione looked at her mother and nodded. "Draco and I...we married over the Christmas break."

"But you two were warring, the last time I heard about him," Mr. Granger said, spearing Draco with a glare that spoke of protectiveness toward is daughter.

Hermione blushed. "We were," she said. "I think we should sit down. Draco and I will explain everything."

They sat down on the couches and their kids told them what happened.

"I thought it was a passing fancy," Lucius said, though it sounded like he was thinking out loud.

"I love Hermione very much, father," Draco said, his voice becoming firm. "And I don't want any disrespect toward her because of her blood status." He looked at Hermione and he smiled softly. "I don't care about that."

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter. "Well," she said. "I am...surprised to say the least. But, if you're happy, I'll try to get over the fact that my baby is grown up, married, and is going to start a family..." Her voice trailed off as she started to cry.

Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to her mother, hugging her. "Oh, Mom," she said. "It's all right. You knew I was going to get married some day."

"But not so soon," Mr. Granger said. His gaze was still on Draco. Draco had only met a few of his dates' parents and their fathers had always given him a death glare. He had ignored it, feeling untouched, but Mr. Granger took the cake. Draco felt down right intimidated.

Narcissa spoke up. "This is a shock," she said. "But I guess it was bound to happen." She turned to Hermione and said, "Welcome to the family."

Hermione smiled back, the relief that she wasn't ostracized, clear on her face. "Thank you," she said.

Narcissa smiled. "So," she said suddenly. "When should we expect the first grandchildren?"

Lucius and Mr. Granger turned their attention to the woman as if she'd lost her mind. Mrs. Granger blinked and said, "Grandchildren?" She looked at Hermione. "Yes, when? I can't wait to start spoiling them."

Hermione looked to Draco and said, "Um...we hadn't really talked..."

"Dear lord, Narcissa," Lucius said. "Why did you say that? Out of no where."

Narcissa looked at him. "What? We've only had Draco and I want to spoil some grandchildren, Lucius. Of course, I'll spoil Hermione, as well, having a new daughter and all. But won't the Manor be so more homey with grandchildren running around?"

Lucius looked up and met Mr. Granger's gaze. They exchanged baffled looks.

"How about," Draco said. "We wait until after we graduate and have jobs before thinking about grandchildren?"

A clock chimed somewhere, marking the late time. "Well, we better leave," Narcissa said, standing up. "You have classes tomorrow." She turned to Mrs. Granger and said, "I hope we get a girl. How adorable would it be to buy pink robes for a cute girl?" The women linked arms, as if they were old friends, and walked over the fireplace, their husbands trailing after them as if they were an afterthought.

When they vanished, Hermione turned to Draco. "That was weird," she said.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"Could have been worse," she said, standing up and slipping her shoes off. "They could have yelled and hated each other."

Draco nodded, his eyes focused on the carpet. Hermione noticed his hesitation and far away look. "Draco," she said, walking over and sitting next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

He blinked and turned to her. "Do you want kids?" he asked.

It was Hermione's turn to blink. "What?" she asked.

"Do you want kids?" he asked. "Our mothers had me thinking. When we do graduate and get our new jobs...well, kids are the next step, right? I mean, I'd love to have kids. Little ones with my looks and your brains. Or ones with your hair and my cleverness...But we haven't talked about it yet."

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know. Sure, she had played with the idea of having children, but, now...she didn't know. It wasn't a dream anymore. It was real.

"You don't have to answer now," Draco said, realizing she wasn't going to say anything. "But...just think about it, okay?"

She nodded and stood. "Let's go to bed, Draco," she said. "Worrying myself about our parents' reactions really took a lot out of me."

Draco chuckled and followed her to their bed chamber.

**AN: Sorry if it's boring so far, but I just wanted to put some married life into there. But there is a reason for everything I type. So, review and tell me what you think. **


	25. Chapter 25

_Do you want kids?_ This was the question that raced through Hermione's mind as she watched her husband sleep, his chest rising peacefully with each breathe. His face was so relaxed and calm, his hair falling into his eyes. What would it be like to hold small babies with his silver eyes and her hair? To watch them as they took their first steps and say their first words.

Last summer, when she'd been home, she'd learned that some of her muggle friends had gotten married and already had children. They practically beamed while they jokingly 'showed off' their children. Hermione had smiled and held some of the children. It had felt nice and it had been hard to hand the children back to their parents. Hermione had spent the rest of the summer wondering what it would be like to have children herself, but it had only been a fantasy, something to pass the time. Now, though, it was possible. She was married and her husband wanted children. She just knew that Draco would love them. He was already childish enough to get along with little ones.

Hermione chuckled at her own joke and slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb Draco. It was better to let this sleeping dragon lie. She picked up her robe and headed toward the bathroom for a nice shower. The hot water run over her body and she sighed, glad to be feeling her body relax under the spray. She silently berated herself for getting herself so stiff in the first place with all of her worrying. She always worried about things until it drained her. Something she needed to work on if she was ever going to have kids. She'd send herself into a mental breakdown in just the first month.

Hermione wet her hair and started washing it, closing her eyes and smiling at the feel of her fingers massaging her scalp. After a few seconds, someone else's fingers took up the task. Hermione didn't need to pen her eyes to know who it was. "You're getting good at this," she said, rotating her neck slightly.

His lips traced the arch of her neck, making her shiver. "Yeah," he said. "Must be all this practice you're giving me."

She turned in his arms and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her back under the spray. Hermione held her breath and quickly scrubbed the soap out of her hair. She giggled as he brought her up and pressed her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Draco growled deep in his throat. He lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall, the water falling over them. Hermione giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't know how he did it, but Draco never lost balance in the shower. She should know, after all the time they'd made love in this room.

He trailed his lips down her neck and sucked on a soft spot near her shoulder. Hermione made a noise that sounded like a purr, raking her fingers through his wet hair.

"I like waking up like this," she said.

Draco smiled against her skin and said, "Then I must do more to please you, dear wife."

Hermione chuckled, but it turned into a gasp as Draco easily slid inside her. She arch her back and smiled as she heard another growl come from Draco. They moved together, the only sound coming from them was their breathing and the water from the shower head. As they both climaxed, Hermione pressed her lips to his ear. "You are too athletic," she said.

"Comes from years of Quidditch," he said with a laugh.

Hermione slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist so her feet touched the floor. She leaned against her husband until her legs were sturdy enough to hold her again. "I've been in Quidditch for just as long and I'm starting to believe that I'll never be as athletic as that," she said, smiling up at him.

Draco laughed and reached for the soap. He lathered his hands and began running them over his wife's arms and sides. He toyed with her nipples for a bit before sliding them over her stomach.

"I can wash myself," she said, though she didn't make any move to stop him.

He chuckled and said, "I know. And you can stop me at anytime." Though he knew she wouldn't.

It took them twenty extra minutes to get down to breakfast that day. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, Draco taking the seat next to her. They'd decided to alternate between the two house tables and today was Gryffindor.

Ginny looked up and smiled. "You're glowing, Hermione," she said, the look in her eyes telling her exactly why her friend was glowing so much.

Hermione smiled and said, "Today's a good day. Our parents didn't kill us, or each other, when they found out about our marriage, and I slept very well last night."

Ginny wagged her eyebrows. "I bet you did," she said.

Ron groaned. Harry looked at him oddly. "I just got a very disturbing picture in my mind," the red head said. He tried to keep his voice down, but Hermione had heard it. She laughed.

Draco stared at his wife and smiled. They'd only been married for a short while, but he couldn't be happier. Hermione was the best thing that could have happened to him in forever. He liked to watch her when she studied, curled up in an armchair with a book in her lap, her knees drawn up to her chest, and biting her lip when she came to a hard paragraph. Or when she was asleep and would curl her left hand near the bridge of her nose. And she was just too adorable when she laughed. It was a mix between a giggle and a snort, but it always made him smile at the sound. He chuckled. If any of his fellow Slytherin had read his mind at that moment, they would have thought he'd lost his mind.

Hermione turned to him after detailing the visit of parents to Ginny, and smiled at him. "What's with the laugh?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his side. "And how my house mates are probably thinking I'm crazy."

She laughed and said, "That's you, Draco. My crazy husband."

He snorted and shook his head. "At least it's never boring," he said. Hermione laughed again.

A rush of wings signaled mail and they looked up as the owls arrived. A small pile was delivered to the newlywed Malfoys. Hermione reached for it and Draco just watched as she sorted them into neat piles. Hermione was one of the most organized people he'd ever met. It was a small thing, but he thought it endearing that she sorted the mail into so many piles. The kitchen table never got cluttered with junk and it looked like they actually cared that they got mail.

"What do we have today?" he asked.

Hermione pointed to a couple piles. "Five 'Leave Draco, you skank' letters, five more requests for interviews, three invitations to parties for the new Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy, seven congratulatory notes, and a letter from Fred and George saying that they're coming for a visit to give us their wedding gift."

Draco noticed the mischievous looks that crossed Ginny, Harry, and Ron's faces. He swallowed nervously and said, "I'm not so sure I'm happy about that."

"They promised no pranks," Hermione said. She showed him the letter. "And Mrs. Weasley wants you to come to a family dinner during Easter Break. You've met my parents, now you have to get through a meal with my adopted family."

Draco sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to skewered alive and served as the main course?" he asked.

Hermione laughed. "It's not that bad, dear," she said. "They'll use a nice basting sauce, at least."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're so supporting," he said.

**AN: So, I know it's short and the fluff wasn't the best, but what do you think? I'm kinda sick so I'm off on some of my writing. Docs think Mono or something. Isn't that reassuring? Lol. Well, thanks for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN; Okay, so I messed up my calculations on Easter and Holidays. Sorry about that. But it's too late to change, so let's roll with this puppy. Action! Lol.**

Hermione laughed as she watched Draco look over the outside of the Burrow. He looked confounded that so many people could live there comfortably and still allow guests. She took his hand and squeezed it. "You'll be fine," she said. "Just watch out for Fred and George. They may have promised our present wouldn't be a prank, but that doesn't mean they won't try to pull something." She laughed again as Draco paled slightly. She pulled him to the front door, and knocked.

After a few seconds, the door opened and Mr. Weasley smiled at Hermione. "Ah," he said, hugging her. "It's good to see you, Hermione."

"Good to see you, too, Mr. Weasley," she said, huging him back. She pulled back and said, "You remember Draco."

Mr. Weasley turned to Draco and, though the smile stayed, his eyes became harder. "Yes, Draco," he said, extending his hand. Draco took it and almost yelped as Mr. Weasley tightened his hold painfully. "So good to see you again, my boy. Hermione, why don't you go help Molly in the kitchen with dinner? I'd like to talk to Draco for a moment."

Hermione hurried into the house, trying to hide her smile and ignoring Draco's pleading look for help. Her father may not have ripped Draco a good one, but Mr. Weasley would do it now. Hermione walked through the house, breathing in the familiar scents, and made her way to the kitchen. She walked in and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Wealsey," she said.

The red headed woman turned from the pot she was stirring, and smiled. "Hermione," she said, hugging the girl that was like a second daughter to her. She pulled back and looked Hermione over. "You look like a happily married woman."

Hermione laughed. "I feel like one," she said. "Mr. Weasley said that I should come in and help you with dinner as he talks to my husband."

Mrs. Weasley laughed and turned back to the stove. "Arthur does the same thing with Ginny's boys. He even made Harry uncomfortable with 'the talk'," she said, laughing. Hermione joined her. "Well, I have everything covered in here. Why don't you go outside and help Bill with setting the table. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins are fooling around on their brooms again, so watch out. They've come up with a new game of flying so low to the ground that they could pull your hat off. And they've stolen a good number of them, too."

Hermione giggled and said, "Alright, Mrs. Weasley." She went out the back door and barely had time to duck before George zoomed above her.

"George!" she yelled.

The red head mischief maker pulled his broom to a stop and turned. "Hermione!" he said. He lowered his broom and jumped off it, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Weasleys did hug hard. And often. He set her down and called out, "Fred! She's here!"

The other mischief maker showed up and gave her an identical hug. "We missed you so much," he said. He set her down and said, "So, Mrs. Malfoy, huh? Gotta tell you, kinda saw that coming."

"Really?" Hermione said, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," Fred said. "There was enough sexual tension around you two for the past couple years, that we could have cut it with a knife."

Hermione gasped, trying to be offended, but she was laughing as she slapped the twin's arm. George chuckled and said, "Where is your husband? I thought he'd be here."

"He's here," Hermione said, waving to Harry, Ron, and Ginny as they flew closer. "Your dad's talking to him."

The twins laughed, confusing the others as they joined them. "What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Dad's giving Malfoy 'the talk'," the twins said as one.

Ron and Ginny laughed with their brothers. Harry paled a bit, though he smiled. "Poor git," Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione warned. "Be nice."

"Oh, Hermione," he said. "Let me enjoy this."

Hermione shook her head, but she smiled. They walked over to the large table Bill was setting up with his wife, Fleur. Conversation was light and joking, most of the jokes pointed toward Hermione and her new husband. She didn't mind, actually. If they were joking, they weren't yelling at her for marrying her former enemy. That was as good as them telling her that they approved. In a way, that was what they were doing now. Even Ron wasn't angry.

After the table had been set, the back door opened and Draco walked out, Mr. Weasley close behind him. "And he lives!" the twins said. Everyone burst into laughter. Hermione smiled at her husband and walked over to him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Fleur and Ginny sighed wistfully at them before sitting down next to their own men. "I'm glad to see you survived," Hermione said as they walked to the table.

"I'm glad I'm still alive," Draco said, pulling out her chair for her. "And I'm glad he's not your father. Mr. Weasley is down right intimidating when he wants to be."

Hermione chuckled and sat down, letting Draco push the chair in. Another thing she liked about Draco. He played the gentleman very nicely. And, in his nice slacks and button down shirt, he looked the part, as well. Draco sat next to her and smiled charmingly.

Mrs. Weasley came out with the food floating behind her. The dishes sat themselves on the table as she sat down. "Help yourself," she said. People reached out and grabbed a dish. After serving themselves, they passed their dish to the right until everyone was served.

Bill sat on Draco's right and the two were in a deep conversation about the economic currency changes of muggle money into wizard money. Hermione had turned to Ginny and was talking about what they planned to do after graduation.

"What _are_ you going to do after graduation, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked. People stopped their conversations and turned to her.

Hermione blushed at the attention, but cleared her throat. "Draco and I were thinking about renting a flat and starting jobs in our specialized fields," she said. "Me in teaching and Draco in the Auror's office." Harry and Ron exchanged interested looks with Draco at the news.

"What about a family?" Mrs. Wealsey asked.

"Yes," Fleur said. "'Ave you though about children?"

The silence was slightly tense as people waited for an answer. Hermione lowered her gaze, not sure how to answer. Thankfully, Draco had an answer. "We're going to wait for a while," he said. "Enjoy ourselves for a while and get settled in our jobs before giving it a go. Right, dear?" He looked at Hermione.

She smiled, silently thanking him for his quick answer. "Yes," she said. "We're still pretty young to have little ones just yet."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and conversation returned to other things. Dinner finished quickly and the twins stood up. "Hermione and Draco," they said. "We would like to present to you our wedding gift." They pulled out their wands and conjured a small silver box between them. They put their palms up and presented the box to them in a grand gesture.

Hermione laughed and Draco rolled his eyes. She took the box and opened it. Inside, on a purple silk cushion, was a vial of some pink colored potion and a mood ring. The two stared at it in confusion for a bit.

"It's a potion for fertility and an accurate mood ring," George said. "It was Angelina's idea."

"Hermione takes the potion and, when she'd pregnant, wears the ring. Draco will need it to know what mood his wife's in. I hear pregnant women get very hormonal," Fred said.

The silence was tense, once again, but Draco saved the day. He took the ring and said, "Maybe you should start wearing this now so I know when to apologize."

Hermione laughed, feeling the awkwardness slip away, and slipped the mood ring onto her finger. "Thank you," she said to the twins, closing the lid of the box. The two beamed before Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"Alright, you two," she said. "Now that you've embarrassed the new couple, clean up the dishes." They groaned, but did as the were told. Everyone else helped clear away the dishes, as well, except for Ginny.

"Can I steel you wife away, Malfoy," she said.

Draco chuckled. "I couldn't stop you if I wanted to, Weaslette," he said, though there was nothing harsh in his voice.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her away from the others. "Do you want children?" she asked.

"What is everyone's fascination with that question?" Hermione asked. "First Draco's parents, then mine, then Mrs. Weasley, and now you."  
"Most people want children, Mione," Ginny said. Her eyes widened. "You can have children, right? Nothing wrong with-"

"I'm fine," Hermione said. "It's just...I don't know. I might be a terrible mother. And, children change everything. I'm...just not ready. I want them one day, I'd really like to have kids...I just don't know."

Ginny rubbed Hermione's arm and said, "I'm sorry for pressing. But, hey, I want to have some nieces and nephews to spoil."

Hermione laughed at the attempt to cheer her up. "Our children are going to be the most spoiled children on the planet," she said.

"They'll also be the best looking and smartest," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed again and they joined the others. Draco raised a concerned eyebrow at Hermione, but she shook her head. Later.

After saying good-bye, Draco and Hermione apparated back to Malfoy Manor where they were staying for the Easter Break. Narcissa and Lucius were already in bed, so they continued to their wing of the house.

Hermione slid into bed and curled up against Draco's side, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of his smooth skin beneath her fingertips. What she hadn't admitted to Ginny, about the children, was that she was scared to death. Of the pain she would experience when giving birth. The fear she'd experience with everything new, and knowing she could never be ready just by reading books, was just something she didn't know how to deal with. Yes, Draco would be there for her and the kids, but it didn't do a whole lot to ease her nerves. No one was 100% ready for parenthood, but she'd at least like to be 50% ready. She sighed and let her self fall into a peaceful sleep. Someday, she'd get there. But not any time soon.

**AN: So, there you go. They survived a Weasley dinner. Who's happy about that? And who wouldn't love a mood ring who accurately told your mood? Far fewer fights, right? Lol. Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione and Draco were sitting on the patio in the back yard, tanning near the pool in their swim suits, when Narcissa walked out of the house. She had a small child in her arms, probably about 3 years old. Draco looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" he asked.

"One of the women in my book club was asked to watch her daughter's child and brought him here. I was wondering if you would be a dear and watch him, Draco," Narcissa said. She didn't wait for an answer, she just set the small boy in Draco's lap and returned inside.

Hermione laughed and Draco looked over at her. "I'm sorry," she said. "It was just funny."

He tuck his tongue out at her and turned back to the kid, who was staring at him. "What's your name?" Draco asked.

"Davy," the boy said.

"Well, Davy, I'm Draco. What would you like to do while your grandma visits?" Davy looked around and looked at the pool. "Do you want to go swimming?" Draco asked.

Davy straightened his back and said, "I don't know how."

Draco turned to Hermione and said, "Well, Hermione is an excellent teacher. I'm sure she'll be happy to teach you how to swim, Davy."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Davy looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "Really?" he said enthusiastically. "Could you? All my friends know how to swim. Please?"

Hermione stared at the little boy and melted under the brown gaze. "Do you have a pair of trunks?" she asked.

The boy shook his head. "I have a pair you can borrow from when I was your age," Draco said. He stood up and led the boy away, smiling over his shoulder.

Hermione sighed and slipped her glasses off, setting them on the table next to her lounge. She stood and sat at the edge of the pool to let her feet dangle in the water. She'd taught swimming lessons to classes at the community pool before, so teaching wasn't going to be a problem. She'd get splashed a lot, though. She wished she had some floaties. Kids loved floaties. She was brought out of her thoughts when Draco. Davy wore a pair of dark blue swim trunks and carrying a bright blue towel.

Hermione slid into the pool, thanking that it was heated, and turned to the boys. "Ready?" she asked, smiling at the young boy. He looked at the water nervously. He pressed himself close to Draco's legs and shook his head. Hermione smiled sweetly and extended her arms. "Here, I'll hold you. I won't let go until you tell me to."

Davy slowly let go of Draco's legs and walked to the edge of the pool. He sat down on the stone and slid into Hermione's waiting arms. His little arms clung to her neck, the hold on her showing how scared he was. Draco chuckled and slid into the pool, as well, leaning against the stone and watching them.

Hermione smiled down at Davy and said, "See? The water's not that bad. Now, I'm going to still hold onto you. But I want you to kick your feet, okay?" Davy nodded and Hermione shifted her hold on him so her arm supported his small body across his chest, laying him flat in the water. Davy held on tight to Hermione's arm, but did as he was told and kicked his legs.

Hermione slowly moved him through the water, telling him encouragements and praise. She switched positions and held onto his hands, moving in front of him. Davy still held on as if his life depended on it, but he was smiling. He kicked harder and Hermione moved quicker. "What a fast learner you are, Davy," she said, laughing as the boy laughed. The childish laughter was infectious.

"This is fun," he said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Do you want to try swimming on your own?"

Davy nodded and Hermione slowly let go of his hands, though she moved forward, ready to catch him if he started to sink. "Remember to move your hands, too," she said.

Davy splashed his hands in the water and kicked. He didn't move for a while, only splashing the water all over themselves. After a few false starts, he did start to swim on his own. He laughed in excitement, smiling up at Hermione as he swam past.

She smiled back, pride swelling inside her. She'd taught other kids to swim, but Davy's accomplishment made her feel better than an of the others. The brown eyes stared back at her with happiness and she felt her heart melt.

Davy turned in the water and swam over to Draco. "I can swim!" he said.

Draco caught the little boy and he laughed. "I see. Way to go, buddy. High five," he said. Davy raised his small one and smacked it against Draco's large one, laughing at the sound.

Hermione watched the two. She was right when she had thought Draco would be good with kids. He'd taken to Davy the moment his mother had sat him on his lap. Now, Davy was showing Draco how to swim, becoming a little teacher on his own. Draco went along with it, not bother to let the little boy know he already knew how to swim. Hermione laughed as she watched Draco spread his arms out.

"Like this?" he asked the little one.

"Yeah," Davy said. "Now, you have to float on your tummy and kick. Right, Mione?"

Hermione had two pairs of eyes looking at her, then. One brown and one grey. She smiled and nodded. "That's right," she said, swimming over to them. "Are you teaching Draco how to swim?"

Davy nodded, holding onto the ledge as he rested. "I good teacher?" he asked.

Draco smiled. "Yeah," he said. "You're a good teacher. I think I'll be a good swimmer like you one day."

Davy smiled and swam over to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she held him so he wouldn't sink. "Thank you," he said. "You make me happy."

Hermione looked down at the child's wet hair and hugged him back. "You make me happy, too, Davy," she said. She looked up and saw Draco watching her. He was smiling at the scene and his eyes looked a bit off, as if imagining something.

Just then, Narcissa walked out of the house with a woman behind her. "My," she said. "What have you been doing?"

Davy looked up and smiled. "Grandma," he cried, letting go of Hermione. "Look what I can do." He swam over to the side of the pool, a smile on his face as he got to his destination.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," the other woman said. "Your mum and dad will be so proud of you. Ready to go home?"

He looked over at Hermione and Draco and then back to his grandma. "Can I come and play with Hermione and Draco again?" he asked.

"Maybe another day if your mum and dad say so," the woman said, helping Davy out of the pool and drying him off.

Davy nodded and waved to Draco and Hermione. "Bye," he said. "When I come back, you better swim, Draco."

Draco laughed and said, "You got it, buddy." Davy and his grandmother left with Narcissa.

Draco turned and saw Hermione watching where the three had left. She looked at him and smiled. "He's a cute kid," she said.

"You were good with him," Draco said, swimming up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned into his embrace and said, "You were a natural. I knew you'd be good with kids."

He smiled and said, "Do you want to hear something interesting?"

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Sure. Why not?"

Draco chuckled. "When I watched you and Davy, I couldn't help but imagine our own kids," he said. "I know how you feel about everything, but, listen. You were so gentle and sweet with him. You were patient as you taught him and I could see you liked being with him. I can imagine you being a mother."

Hermione smiled. "I loved Davy," she said. "To be honest, I wasn't nervous or anything. I've taught other kids to swim, but I really enjoyed teaching Davy. And you were great, too. Letting him teach you was sweet, Draco. I have no doubt that, when we have kids, you'll be a great dad."

He smiled down at her and then smirked. "I feel like taking a shower," he said. "Care to join me?"

Hermione laughed and said, "It's the middle of the day."

"So?" he asked, lifting himself out of the pool.

The water fell off his body and Hermione licked her lips as she watched it capture the muscles of his body. "Well, maybe a quick one," she said.

**AN: So? How was it? I think it's a little short, but it's what you think that counts. Criticism must be constructive or funny. **


	28. Chapter 28

Davy came back every day during Easter Break, to his parent's joy at having some alone time together. The little boy melted Hermione's heart every time he would run up to her, throw his arms around her, and beg to go swimming again. She didn't mind, though. She enjoyed teaching and he was a quick learner. By the end of their break, Davy could hold his breath for a long time, open his eyes underwater, and was just staring to dive. Hermione began to relax around the child, as well. She didn't over think things, like she thought she would, but went with the flow, instead. She and Draco would listen to the boy talk animatedly during lunch as they ate sandwiches, laughing when he would get jelly on his face or he would say something cute. It was if he were their own kid.

Unfortunately, their days in the pool came to an end when they had to return to school. Davy had demanded to come and see them off and Hermione hadn't the heart to say no. So, on the day they had to leave, she took his hand and they rushed through the pillar and onto Platform 9 ¾. Draco followed with their luggage, which was quickly taken by a porter and stored. Narcissa saw some of her friends and went over to chat with them.

Hermione looked around and saw her friends standing by the train. She walked over to them, Davy's hand still in hers, and smiled as they spotted her. "Hermione!" Pansy said, running up to her. She hugged her, making Hermione stumbled back a step. Pansy let her go and said, "You didn't visit me during break."

Hermione chuckled at her pouting friend. "I'm sorry," she said. "Draco and I had dinner with the Weasleys and then I was teaching this little guy to swim. Say hello, Davy."

Davy looked up at Pansy and hid behind Hermione's legs. "Hello," he said in a small voice.

Ginny walked over and knelt down. "Hi," she said. "I'm Ginny. What's your name?"

"Davy," he said quietly.

"That's a nice name," Ginny said. "Do you know Hermione?"

Davy nodded. "Mione teach me to swim. I'm really good now," he said.

"Really?" Ginny said. "Do you like to swim?"

Davy nodded. He looked up and grabbed Draco's hand as he joined them. Blaise laughed and said, "You guys look like a family already."

Hermione looked down and realized he was right. Davy looked a little bit like her and he held onto their hands as if they really were his parents. She looked at Draco and returned the smile there. "We've been teaching Davy to swim. Giving his parents some alone time," Draco said, picking the boy up.

"I teach Draco to swim," Davy said, smiling as everyone gave him their attention.

"Really?" Ron said, smirking. "Ferrets can swim?"

"What's a ferret?" Davy asked.

Hermione shot a warning glance at Ron before turning to Davy. "It's a clever little animal that has a long body and twists and turns a lot. It's furry so when it runs up your arms, it tickles," she said, tickling the boy's side. He laughed and hugged her. She collected him from Draco's arms so he wouldn't fall, and smiled.

The train whistle blew, just then, signaling their soon departure. Narcissa walked over to them and held her arms out for Davy. Davy, though, didn't want to go. He held onto Hermione and cried. "I don't want Mione to go," he said through his tears.

Hermione rubbed his back and said, "But I have to go to school, Davy." Davy continued to cry. Hermione smiled down at him and said, "Hey, I'll make you a promise. If you continue to practice swimming, and you write to me and Draco, I promise to come home real soon. Okay? I'll even ask the Headmaster to see if you can visit. How does that sound?"

Davy stopped crying and looked up at her. "Promise?" he asked.

"You got it, buddy," Draco said. "We'll be home in a month. Two, tops. You'll write to us, though, won't you?"

Davy sniffed and nodded. "I promise," he said.

"Good," Hermione said. She kissed his cheek and handed him over to Narcissa.

All of them boarded the train and found a compartment. Hermione and Draco leaned out of the window, waving to Davy and Narcissa as the train moved out of the station. The little three year old waved wildly, tears falling down his cheeks. Soon, though, they were out of sight.

Hermione sank back onto the seat and sighed. "I'm going to miss him," she said.

Draco sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah," he said. "Me, too."

Ginny chuckled. "I'm sorry," she said when they looked at her. "I'm just laughing that you said you weren't ready for kids, yet you were so motherish back there. I don't know why you're freaking out about having kids."

"You don't want kids?" Pansy asked, turning to look at hermione.

Hermione groaned. "Why is this always being brought up?" she asked. "And don't say you want to spoil them. That excuse is getting old."

Pansy snorted. "Why wouldn't you want kids?" she asked. "They're fun and adorable. Yeah, they cry a lot and they get into your stuff, but it's great raising them. I've been raising my neighbors' kids for years."

Hermione fiddled with the mood ring on her finger as she stared out the window, and said, "Well...I might change my mind."

Draco turned to her, searching her face. "Really?" he asked.

Hermione met his gaze and smiled. "I might," she said. "Being with Davy just proved I'd be good with kids. I won't be perfect but...maybe kids could be a thing for us. After graduation," she added quickly.

Draco cupped her face and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione felt her body begin to burn and she gripped the front of his shirt in her fist. Draco deepened the kiss, then pulled back. "I'll wait for however long it takes," he said. "I'm just so happy we'll be having little Malfoys around the house."

"Oh, heaven forbid," Pansy said. "More little Dracos? Your poor mother and father."

Hermione laughed and leaned against Draco as he held her. The rest of the train ride was filled with conversation, plans for graduation pranks, and a couple games of Wizard Chess.

"So, you ready for the Quidditch game tomorrow?" Blaise asked as they boarded the carriages that would take them to the castle.

"I'm ready for it," Draco said.

Pansy smirked. "Those stupid Ravenclaw won't know what hit them," she said. She wasn't an avid player, but she still got excited for games.

"And we'll have our own Gryffindor cheerleader there to watch us," Blaise said, winking at Hermione.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll go," she said, "But not because of you. I'm going to make sure my husband doesn't end up kissing another girl again like last time."

"Hey," Draco said. "I think it turned out nice. I married that girl, you know."

She chuckled. "And that's why I'm going," she teased.

Hermione stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Draco was still hanging with the boys and would be up at any moment, so she didn't have much time. She ran the brush through her hair once more, turned slightly so she could see herself in her new green teddy, and quickly brushed her teeth. She didn't want Draco to be tasting their dinner one her breath. Quick way to kill the mood.

The door to their bedroom open and Draco called her name. Hermione put on some lip gloss and quickly took a drink of water to calm herself. She then opened the door to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. Draco turned and trailed his eyes up her body. "I like your taste," he said.

Hermione smiled and walked toward him, swinging her hips. She walked up to Draco and pushed him so he sat on the bed. Slowly, she straddled his lap and kissed his jaw. Draco's hands slid up the back of her thighs and cupped her ass. She nipped at his skin, moving her hand down to undo his tie. Draco growled and pulled the tie off himself, capturing her lips with his. Hermione moaned as his hands moved to her hips. She brushed herself against his hard body and reached for the his shirt. She ripped it off him, not caring about the buttons that popped off.

He smiled. "What do I owe this exciting side of my wife?" he asked as she pushed his flat onto the bed.

She ran her hands down his bare chest. "I want you at top game tomorrow," she said. Her hands reached the button on his pants and she quickly undid it. His member sprang out and Hermione captured it in her mouth.

Draco grunted and wove his fingers through her hair. "If you continue like that," he said. "I may not have enough energy to sit on a broom, let alone fly one."

Hermione smiled and released his member with one last lick. She leaned over him and brushed her lips over his. "Then maybe I should stop," she said.

Draco grabbed her and turned her over. "Don't you dare," he said, pulling off her teddy. He cupped her breast as he brushed himself against her. Hermione moaned and arched her back. She used her fee to push his pants off him and onto the floor. Now, nothing was between them. Draco kissed her and said against her lips, "I can't wait anymore, Hermione. I need you. Now."

"I know," she said. "I feel it, too."

Draco kissed her roughly as he spread her legs wide and sank inside her. Hermione gasped as he stretched her. She arched her back and squeezed herself around him. Draco groaned and thrust against her. With each thrust, brought a new sound from Hermione. She wrapped her legs around him and clawed at his back as he rocked inside her. Draco felt pressure build up inside him and he thrust harder, deeper. Hermione tightened around him and they suddenly climaxed together. He collapsed next to her, still holding her in his arms as they collected their breathing.

Draco rolled onto his side and pulled her closer. "I think I've more energy," he said. "We should do this before every game."

Hermione laughed and snuggled into his side. She reached down to where he was still sheathed inside her, and started to stroke him. He growled and she felt him grow hard inside her. "You're going to short circuit me," he said as he latched onto her breast.

Hermione smiled. She wanted to be throughly loved tonight and she knew Draco wouldn't object. He probably would, though, be very angry when he found out that the fertility potion vial was empty. That drink of water really had calmed her.

**AN: So? What do you think? Sneaky, I am. Lol. Review, please. **


	29. Chapter 29

The Quidditch match had turned out the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but four Gryffindors sat on the bleaches, watching the game. Ron and Harry sat a few seats below Ginny and Hermione, watching the game intently for any openings in the Slytherin team. They ignored the two girls, who were watching the game, but having a serious talk.

"What about you wanting to wait until after graduation?" Ginny asked. Hermione had just finished telling her about taking the fertility potion.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know," she said. "I was getting changed to surprise Draco and I saw the potion sitting on the bathroom counter. I don't know why it was there, but something just screamed at me to take it. It was impulsive, something I've gotten off Draco. I just opened it and put drank it with some water. Then I got all hot and...well, I don't have to tell you the rest."

"But you could," Ginny said. Hermione stared at her friend. "Come on, Hermione," she said. "I don't have a sexy husband to give me what I want. Harry and I are too new in our relationship to think about that, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she said. "About the potion, I mean. I just started my period. I wasted the potion." She sighed and leaned her chin on her hand as she watched Draco dodge a bludger.

Ginny leaned back. "Maybe you could ask Fred and George for another potion. Draco would never know."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "Could you ask them?"

The red head snorted. "Right," she said. "Ask my twin brothers to brew me up a fertility potion. They'd have a field day.

Hermione laughed, then yawned, quickly putting her hand over her mouth to catch it. "Sorry," she said.

Ginny laughed. "I wouldn't be," she said. "I know why you're yawning. Now, tell me all the details."

Hermione laughed at her friend and shook her head. "My husband. My sex life," she said.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her and watched the match. Slytherin won, of course. "You going to tell him?" Ginny asked as they stood.

Hermione stared down at her husband as he landed and his team crowded around him. "Maybe later," she said. "I'm sure he's going to want to celebrate tonight."

Ginny groaned. "You tease the less fortunate," she said, but smiled anyway.

Hermione laughed and made her way down the bleachers. She walked onto the field and waited for Draco to pull himself away from his team. He spotted her and made his way over, lifting her up around the waist and kissing her passionately. Hermione cupped his face and kissed back, angling her mouth slightly, as she was higher up than him. He grinned and said, "That's a better reward than the House Cup."

Hermione laughed and said, "Then you won't mind when Gryffindor takes it from you. Again."

Draco grinned mischievously and said, "Those, dear wife, are fighting words. Very well. I accept your challenge." He threw her over his shoulder and strode off the field. His team watched them go, nudging one another and laughing

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The battlefield," Draco said. "Bed."

She rolled her eyes. "You have a one tracked mind, Draco," she said.

"I haven't heard you complaining," he said as he headed toward the castle.

A few people stopped and laughed as they watched Draco carry Hermione up to the castle. Over the last few months, people had gotten use to the two newlyweds. There were multiple pools going on, too, because of them. There was the one of when they'd get a divorce, when they'd leave the honeymoon phase, if they were going to have kids soon, and even how long their longest kiss was. Given that there wasn't anything interesting until graduation in two months, bored students did bored things. Last Hermione had heard, Ron had taken over five pools and was collecting quite a bundle.

Draco carried her up the stairs to their room, but Professor Snape chose that moment to come around the corner. "Draco," he said. "Must you always carry your bride everywhere? I'm sure she can walk on her own. Even if it is to your rooms for a quick shag."

Hermione blushed. Not because a teacher had spoken so informally, but because that teacher was her husband's godfather and it was in his class that the two love birds had been at their most flirtatious. Draco slowly slid Hermione to the ground and said, "Sorry, sir. Got caught up in the win against Ravenclaw."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm curious to see what happens when you win against Gryffindor," he said.

"If he wins," Hermione chimed in. "You'll be facing Harry as Seeker."

Snape snorted. "Slytherin will have an easy win, then," he said. "Try not to be too tired for potions, Draco. Mrs. Malfoy." He walked away then. Snape had yet to call her by her first name, referring to her new surname, instead.

Draco turned to Hermione and picked her up again. "Draco," she said as he carried her into their room. "You heard what he said."

"Yeah," he said. "And potions isn't until tomorrow. I'll be back to normal by then."

Hermione laughed as he plopped her down on the bed and slid his Quidditch uniform off.

**AN: Okay, it's short, and I'm sorry, but I wanted to answer a few questions. The next one will be longer. Promise. **


	30. Chapter 30

The next three weeks were a bit awkward, yet fun, for Hermione where Quidditch was concerned. On one hand, she was loyal to her team and would never give away secrets about the team's plays. On the other, her husband was trying a few sneaky tactics to get her to spill. He'd bribed her with a rare edition of _Hogwarts: A History_, had made her breakfast in bed with her favorite foods, and he'd done that marvelous thing in bed where he...Anyways, to say that Hermione was very close to caving in was a bit of an understatement.

So, one morning, she woke up, kissed her husband, and plainly said, "I'm going to avoid you until the game is over. That way, you won't be getting anything out of me." This plan of avoiding him had consisted of eating with the Gryffindors, sitting on the other side of classes, sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms, and spending as much time with Harry, Ron, and Ginny as possible. Her friends found it enjoyable and funny. Draco wasn't as amused. He tried to slip into the seat next to her at the table and during classes, only to have Ginny take the seat and send him away. And whenever she was with Harry or Ron, the boys would scurry off with her. It only added to the Gryffindors' enjoyment at seeing the Slytherin so flustered.

He got lucky, though, a few hours before the big game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. He'd woken up late, having a hard time falling asleep without his wife there to hold the night before, and was running through the halls toward breakfast. As he rounded a corner, he saw Hermione leaning against a wall, looking out the window and sighing. He stopped and smiled.

"You know," he said, making her jump and look up. "I remember seeing you in a similar spot not too long ago. You were watching people throw snowballs, right? And then you yelled at me."

Hermione smiled. "You deserved it," she said. "If you hadn't been flying so close to me during the game, I never would have pulled you down and our kiss spread all over the school by a meddling poltergeist."

Draco walked up and leaned on his arm that rested near her shoulder on the wall. "And we never would have flirted, dated, gotten married, and be standing here right now, would we?" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his and said, "I'll be cheering for you today, Draco."

"Over Potter and Weasley?" he asked, brushing his lips over hers.

She shrugged. "A little," she said. "But it won't be as loud. I'll be in Gryffindor territory, after all. Wouldn't look good if I cheered louder for the other team."

He nodded and hugged her. "God, I miss holding you," he said into her hair.

She hugged him tightly. "I know," she said. "It took forever to get to sleep last night without you."

Draco chuckled. "Then why did you leave?" he asked.

"Because you were trying to bribe me so I would tell you secrets about the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Hermione said, pulling back to look into his eyes, though she didn't drop her arms.

Draco smiled. "I guess you don't like my cooking," he said, referring to the breakfast in bed.

"I love your cooking," she said. "It's better than mine, even. But I can't just give up specialized plans just because you served me french toast and caramelized apples in bed for breakfast."

He tilted his head slightly. "Should I have thrown in the powdered sugar?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that would totally get you what you wanted," she said sarcastically.

"Really?" Draco said. "I'm going to remember that next time."

Hermione shook her head and slapped his shoulder. "Don't you have a game to get to," she asked.

He blinked and looked at the watch Hermione had gotten him after complaining about his ability to be late to everything. He blinked and said, "Crap. The game starts in five minutes." He kissed Hermione once more, making sure to squeeze her quickly. Draco pulled back and said, "Cheer for me when you can," before running off.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. Draco may have been rich and spoiled, but he would lose his head if it weren't attached to his neck. She looked out the window and smiled softly. She could see a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs grouping together near the entrance of the Quidditch field from where she stood. She remembered that day, too. She had been so angry about the posters, that she'd blown up at him. Looking back, if someone had said she would be married to Draco Malfoy and thinking about having his children, she would have sent them to the psych ward at St. Mungos.

She shook herself and ran back up o the room for her sweater. She'd come in to grab it before the game, but had gotten caught by the view from the window. Now, she had to bolt up the stairs and hurry to her room or she'd miss the first part of the game.

Hermione slid into the spot next to Lavender on the bleachers and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Thought you weren't going to make it," the blonde cried over the cheers from the Gryffindors as their team circled for a warm up.

"Found the stupid sweater under the bed," Hermione said. She looked at the team and cheered. "Go, Harry!"

Just then, the Slytherin team came out and started their warm up laps. The Slytherins cheered and the Gryffindors booed. Draco flew over the Gryffindor bleachers and winked at Hermione. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, but the other students weren't as happy to see the Seeker. They swatted at him as he flew over their heads. Draco flew over to his team and waited for the match to begin.

The quaffle was thrown and the chasers jumped on it. Hermione instinctively looked for the snitch, but didn't see anything. She looked back at the game and saw Ron block a quaffle. The Gryffindors cheered and the quaffle was picked up by another player. The game continued, both teams scoring goals. The score didn't change too much, either. The Slytherins would score, then the Gryffindors would.

Hermione could see Harry and Draco search for the snitch. That stupid ball was avoiding them pretty well. She looked around and froze as she saw it. It was hovering near the Hufflepuff banner, blending into the gold background. Sneaky ball. She licked her lips, her hands tightening as she felt the urge to notify one of the Seekers. But doing so would lead to a whole new set of trouble.

But the two Seekers, use to Hermione and her movements, noticed the change. They looked at where she stared, and dived. Hermione watched as the two boys raced toward the Hufflepuffs. She watched as they got closer to the wall. The snitch hadn't moved and she wondered if they would be able to pull up in time. She bit her lip and watched the boys reach for it. The snitch stayed still, as if someone were holding it in place.

Hermione watched with wide eyes. Draco and Harry extended their arms. They clkosed in. Finally, when they were close enough, Harry reached out and snatched the ball. He turned his broom, avoiding the tower. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't fast enough. He turned his broom, but the tail hit the Hufflepuff tower, sending him into an uncontrolled spin. Hermione gasped and watched as his broom crashed into the ground, throwing his body against a wall.

She pushed her way through the crowd and down onto the field. She raced across the field and knelt down next to Draco's limp body. Carefully, so as not to disturb any injuries, she turned him over, resting his head in her lap. Draco's eyes were closed and his breathing slightly ragged and hard. Multiple scratches covered his face, there was a large bloody gash at his temple, and his Quidditch robes were covered in dirt and were slightly tattered. Hermione checked for a pulse and sighed in relief as she found it. It was was week, but there.

"Draco," she said, cupping his cheek. "Open your eyes, Draco. Please."

She felt someone push on her shoulder lightly and she looked up. Madam Pomfrey levitated Draco off the ground and hurried away with him. Hermione got to her feet and hurried after them, but Harry grabbed her, holding her back. "Let Madam Pomfrey take care of him without a worried wife looking over her shoulder," he said.

She looked at him. "Would you want me saying that to you if it were Ginny being levitated away, all bloody like?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No," he said. "But I know that this is the right thing to do, Hermione. We'll go and wait, but let her do her job."

Hermione watched Draco's body float away toward the castle. She wanted to run and hold him, never let go. But she knew Harry was right. She would only get in Madam Pomfrey's way. Hermione took a shaky breath and nodded. Harry smiled softly. "Come," he said. "We'll change out of these clothes, then go see Draco, alright?" He talked slowly and carefully, knowing that Hermione was still in a bit of shock. Seeing one's loved one crash to his almost death did that to people.

**AN: I know it drops off suddenly, and I'm sorry for not updating soon enough, but things have gotten busy. So, tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione sat beside Draco's bed in the Hospital Wing. She rested her chin on her knees, her fingers intertwined with his as she watched his chest rise with breathing. After Harry had taken Hermione off the field, she'd allowed him to shower in her rooms and change. It was more for her benefit, than his. Knowing that her friend was close calmed Hermione enough to think rationally. Everything in her had yelled at her to run after her husband, but the rational part knew that she would probably make Madam Pomfrey very nervous with Hermione standing over her. Now, she sat next to his bedside, hoping he would wake soon. Even though it was only his arm, the regrowth and healing of bones took a lot out a person.

Had it really been just a few months ago that Draco had found her running after Peeves and he'd brought her up here for her bad ankle? He'd asked her out, even when he'd found out who she was. Did he know that they would end up married not too soon after that, when he'd asked her out? She knew she never had expected it.

"Here you are, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, sitting a tray of food next to her. Hermione looked up and smiled softly. She reached for the pumpkin juice and raised it to her lips. She paused, though, sniffed the drink, and set it back on the tray. "Something wrong?" the medi-witch asked.

Hermione looked up and said, "It smells a little weird, is all."

Madam Pomfrey lifted it and sniffed. "It's fine, dear," she said. Hermione shrugged and grabbed a biscuit. As she munched on the piece of food, the other witch stared at her. "Dear," she finally said, making Hermione look up. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Hermione paused in her eating. What an unusual question. "Um..." she said, a little hesitant to answer.

"Oh, don't be uncomfortable," Pomfrey said. "I know you're sexually active. You're married, after all, to the rumored 'Slytherin Sex God'."

Hermione felt a little stunned, but this was the same teacher who had urged her to go on the date with Malfoy months ago. Even told her what to wear. Hermione swallowed her mouthful and said, in a low voice, though there was no one there to hear, "About four days ago."

"Did you use protection?" Pomfrey asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said, following the line of questioning. "But I got my period the day after."

"Was it lighter than usual?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking in a cupboard by Draco's bed.

Hermione nodded. "A little," she said. She paled and said, "Are you saying that-"

"Drink this, dear," Pomfrey said, handing Hermione a goblet of silver liquid.

Hermione took it and sniffed. It smelled of lavender and rosemary. She swallowed it and flinched. It may smell nice, but it tasted awful.

Pomfrey took the goblet away and watched her carefully, waiting for something. Hermione didn't feel any different for a moment, then was surrounded with warmth. The medi-witch smiled and said, "My dear girl, congratulations."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "For what," she asked.

Madam Pomfrey clapped her hands together and said, "You're pregnant!"

Hermione felt her heart falter for a moment. "What?" she asked, stunned by the information. "But that's not possible. I had my period."

"In some rare cases, woman can still have their period while pregnant, or they experience some minor bleeding at the beginning of their pregnancy," Madam Pomfrey said, still smiling. "But that potion you just took never lies. You're pregnant."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she expelled a surprised breath. Pregnant. She was pregnant. She and Draco were going to be parents. Hermione smiled and raised a hand over her mouth. They'd have a child of their own. She couldn't believe it. She laughed, tears coming to her eyes. There were no words to describe her happiness.

Madam Pomfrey touched her shoulder and said, "Now, don't stress yourself or the baby, you hear? And I know you're worried you future career. But, I know plenty of fantastic professors who have children and they love every moment of their lives."

Hermione's face dropped. She hadn't even thought of that. How was she going to have a teaching job when would have to take care of a child? She could always ask a House Elf, but, really, they weren't her slaves. Anyway, she wanted to be there to take care of her own child. Oh, well, she'd worry about that later. Nothing could dim her happiness. If only she could tell Draco.

As if he'd heard the summons, Draco started to shift on the bed. Hermione looked down at him and smiled, waiting for him to open his eyes. His eye lids fluttered for a moment, then he opened his eyes. His silver orbs looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He blinked a few times, dispelling the sleep the held onto him, before looking up at Hermione. He smiled, but, seeing the tears, frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. His voice sounded a bit hoarse. "Where am I?"

Hermione helped him sit up, fluffing the pillows behind him for support. "I'll just be in my office, if you need anything, dears," Madam Pomfrey said. She moved past the bed and walked into the office.

"When did I get into the hospital?" Draco said.

Hermione handed him the pumpkin juice and explained as he took a drink. "You crashed into the Hufflepuff tower when you couldn't pull away quick enough. Slytherin lost. Sorry," she said.

Draco rubbed his head. "How long have I been here?" he asked.

"A few hours," Hermione said, still smiling.

Draco looked at her. "You've been here all this time?" he asked.

Hermione crawled into the bed next to him, careful not to move his arm. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I didn't want to go back to our rooms without you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Draco rubbed her side and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm glad you're here," he said. "Waking in the hospital with no one there is a bit weird and creepy."

Hermione chuckled and bit her lip. She heard his heart beat under her ear and relaxed. It was strong and loud. Nothing was wrong with him. But the news may change that rhythmic beat. She looked up and said, "Well, while you were out, I made an interesting discovery."

Draco looked down at her and smiled. "Really?" he asked. "What might that be?"

She sat up a bit and said, "You remember a couple days ago? When we..."

"Had hot and incredible sex?" Draco provided, smirking slightly at her blush.

"Yes. That," Hermione said. "Well..." She paused, then looked him straight in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

For a ten seconds, he didn't move. Didn't blink, didn't breath, nothing. Hermione bit her lip, becoming more anxious with each moment of silence. Finally, Draco's eyes dropped to her stomach, then back up. He grinned and hugged her. "This is fantastic," he said. He pulled back and look at her stomach again. Draco met her gaze and said, "We're going to be parents." Hermione smiled with him and nodded. Draco leaned back against the pillows. He laughed. "Looks like we didn't need that fertility potion anyway," he said.

Hermione paused and bit her lip again. "Well," she said, rubbing her arm nervously. "About that..."

Draco looked at her. "You used it?" he asked.

Hermione blushed. "Well, it was that night when I surprised you. I was cleaning my teeth and then I saw it. I don't know why, but I drank it. Right out the blue." She looked at him from under her lashes. "Sorry," she said, expecting him to be angry.

Draco smiled. "Why should I be angry?" he asked. "We're going to be parents. That's what the potion was suppose to do, right?"

Hermione blinked. He wasn't angry at her sudden impulsiveness? She looked into his eyes. "Madam Pomfrey gave you some painkiller potions, didn't she?"

Draco smiled and chuckled. "Yup," he said. "I'm not feeling a thing."

Hermione smiled and giggled.

**AN: So? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Thanks for reading. **


	32. Chapter 32

"Congratulations!" Pansy said, bursting through the Hospital Wing doors. Hermione looked up and watched as the Slytherin was followed in by Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Harry, Ginny, and Ron. The Gryffindors had large smiles on their faces, as well as confetti in their hairs. A sure sign they'd been partying. Wizards just love Confetti Blasters, a new product from Fred and George.

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and said, "Congrats! Now I have a little one to spoil."

Blaise shook Draco's hand. "I'd give you a cigar," he said. "But, in your condition, Madam Pomfrey would kill me."

Hermione and Draco stared at the group. "How-" Hermione started, but Pansy waved her hand dismissively.

"We were ease dropping," she said. "Well, Blaise and I were. The others joined us and we told them and waited for you to tell Draco."

Draco blinked and said, "How long were you two out there?"

"Since they brought you in," Blaise said, pulling up a chair and straddling it as he turned it around.

Pansy sat on the bed next to Draco's and said, "Yeah. You know, those floors are hard to kneel on when you're trying to ease-drop on someone. Next time, I'm bringing knee pads."

Hermione laughed a bit and looked up at Harry. He was smiling. Ron, on the other hand, looked a bit awkward. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He blushed and said, "Well, you're pregnant."

"Genius," Pansy said.

Ron frowned at her. "What I mean, is," he said. "I can't force myself to believe...Never mind."

Hermione paused, trying to understand, then burst into laughter. Ron couldn't trick himself into believing she was a virgin, even with her being married. Now, he'd have to know. It was a bit sad, but more funny. So, she laughed.

Draco looked down at her. "I thought I was the one who was suppose to laugh stupidly when on painkillers," he said.

Blaise smiled. "You'll do something else just as stupid, mate," he said. "Those painkillers are fun."

"Know from experience, do you?" Harry said.

For a while, they talked about their own experiences on painkillers, whether muggle or wizard. Pansy was telling them about the time after she'd gotten her wisdom teeth removed, she'd thought her mother's owl was her stuffed cat and had run around the house, trying desperately to get 'Mr. Foofikins' back to her room with her other stuffed animals, when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and said that they needed to leave and let Draco rest. The group stood up and said their goodbyes.

Hermione started to get up, but Draco gripped her wrist. She smiled softly at him. "You need your rest," she said.

"But I don't want to leave my baby," he said.

"Which one," she joked.

He pulled her close and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back, taking pleasure in his touch. But, after a few moments, she pulled back. Draco protested, whining a bit, even. Hermione pushed him down onto the pillows, her hand on his good shoulder. He pleaded with his eyes, but she shook her head. "Get better and then we'll sleep together soon," she said.

"I miss my snuggle buddy," he said, his eyes starting to close.

Hermione chuckled and kissed his forehead. Quietly, she picked up her sweater and followed the others out of the Hospital Wing. The walk back to dorms was passed with a few threats and snide remarks that no one meant.

Hermione parted ways with the Slytherins at her rooms with a smile and a reassurance that she was fine. When the four left her sight, she walked into her rooms and sighed as she saw the bed. It was unmade. Just like Draco to not make it and leave it to House Elves. But, to the creatures, the two were still on their honeymoon, and they didn't come to do the regular things they did to the dorms. They wanted to leave them to themselves. And, for once, Hermione was grateful, for, as she sank into the sheets, the smell of Draco wrapped around her. Sleeping away from him for three days had been hard on her, as love stricken as that sounded.

She pulled a pillow with his scent up to her and hugged it to her chest. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent and relaxed. She was missing her snuggle buddy, as well.

**AN: I know it's short. I think I should have tacked it on to the last chapter. Well? What do you think? Next chapter...well, i'll leave that for a surprise. **


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Five more minutes," she grumbled. She didn't want to leave her Draco scented bed.

"In five more minutes, you're going to be pushed out of the bed," a voice said.

Hermione blinked her eyes open and rolled onto her back. She looked up and grinned. "Draco," she said, reaching up and pulling him into her arms. He took the place of his scented pillow, but he smelled better.

He slid in next to her slowly, not moving his arm too much, and smirked. "You were expecting someone else?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head as she hugged him. "Never," she said. Draco laid down next to her and sighed as his body dipped the mattress. "Shouldn't you still be in the Hospital Wing?" she asked.

Draco groaned and pulled her closer to his side. "I didn't want to spend another day there," he said. "So I left a note saying my wife could take care of me."

hermione sat up and looked down at him. "You left without telling Madam Pomfrey you were leaving?" she asked. "What if she wasn't done healing you?"

Draco sighed and looked at her. "Please, Hermione. Just lay back down and let me hold you. I can still do that with a sore arm, can't I?" She frowned at what he'd done, but she, too, just wanted to be with him. She laid down and curled into his side. "I hope this hormonal thing goes away quickly," Draco said before they both fell asleep.

"Hermione! Put the plate down," Draco said. He ducked as another plate soared over his head. He looked at where it fell, unharmed from the throw, and turned to his wife, who was starting to show a little bit of a baby bump. Her hard eyes were focused on Draco, ignoring the Slytherins and Gryffindors who had wisely decided to take cover from the hormonal pregnant woman's rage. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws just watched, enjoying the show with their meal. This would be the last time they saw this fight, tomorrow being Graduation and everything.

Hermione picked up another plate and pulled it back. Pansy quickly jumped up and grabbed it out of her hand. "Girl," she said. "Calm down."

Hermione turned to her friend. "I've told him five times already to change his cologne. That is makes me sick. And he just continues to ignore me," she said. She turned back to Draco and he saw her eyes go glassy with unshed tears.

He felt terrible. He walked forward, opening his arms. "Oh, honey," he said. "I'm sorr-"

Hermione raised her fist and started beating on his chest. "You don't listen," she said. Draco stumbled back and quickly ducked as she threw a goblet. "You know what? You can sleep on the couch until you stop wearing that stupid cologne." With that, she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Draco stared after her and turned to Pansy. "But I'm now wearing cologne," he said.

"Then you're screwed, mate," Blaise said with a bright smile. He enjoyed the couple's fighting more than he should, but it was too entertaining.

Slowly, people came out from under the tables and returned to their meals. Draco sat down and glared at his food. "How am I suppose to change the cologne when I'm not wearing any?" he grumbled.

"Maybe it's your deodorant," Goyle said. "Some women get sick on it. Their noses are all messed up when they're pregnant."

Draco looked up at him. That was smart, coming from Goyle. "Have some experience?" Draco asked.

Goyle shrugged. "My mum is a midwife and I use to go with her on her visits," he said, returning to his food.

Draco looked up as he heard snickering. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry trying to hold back his laughter. "Yeah, Potter," Draco said. "Just you wait until the Weasllette gets pregnant and throws plates at your head." That stopped Harry's laughter and even wiped the small smile of Ron's face. Satisfied with the result, Draco stood up. "I'm off to sleep on the couch," he said with a grimace. At least Pansy got a laugh out of his discomfort.

Hermione smiled up at Draco as she stood with him for pictures. Her muggle parents were really into the picture thing and were making the two of them pose for them as they snapped off a few hundred. Last night, Hermione had forgiven Draco and apologized for getting angry. He'd still had to sleep on the couch, though.

Draco looked down at her and bent his head. Gently, he kissed her and she smiled. "Come on, you two," her father said. "Let's go. We have the Graduation feast still."

They made their way up to the castle and Hermione paused. Draco stopped next to her, watching her face. "I'm going to miss this place," she said.

Draco looked up at it, and nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Good memories. The Christmas party, fighting in the hallways, Quidditch matches, taunting each other, the great showers..."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Yeah," she said sadly.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, though," he said. "You'll be back before you know it. This time as Professor Hermione Jean Malfoy, Professor of whatever it is you're going to teach."

Hermione met his eyes and said, "I was thinking about being the new Flying Coach. Assisting Madam Hooch with teaching the first years and working Quidditch games."

Draco chuckled. "Our kids will be born on broom sticks," he teased.

Hermione nodded and they headed into the Hall. One last time to be with everyone as students.

"Scorpius!" Hermione called to her son. "Come on down. Dinner's ready."

The little four year old boy looked over at his mother and flew back across the Hogwarts playing field. "Mum," he said. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny said they would let me play with their teams at the next match. Can I? Please?"

Hermione waited until he was close enough before she reached out and plucked him off the small toy broom. The little boy, a spitting image of Draco with the exception of his brown eyes, laughed and hugged her. Hermione laughed and said, "Well, they'll have to bring me and daddy along, as well as Grandma and Grandpa. They would love to see you play."

"My son will be a champ," Draco said, coming up behind Hermione. She turned to him and smiled. He was dressed in his work robes, and he looked tired, but it didn't stop the smile from appearing on his face.

"Daddy!" Scorpius said, waving his arms.

Draco picked him up and said, "Hey, little man. Are you being good for your mother?"

"The best," Scorpius said.

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's lips. "Good day today?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "As can be expected for first timers on brooms," she said as they walked back to the castle for dinner.

"Daddy," Scorpius said. "Can Davy come play tomorrow?"

Draco smiled and said, "We'll have to talk to his parents, but it's fine with me if she comes to play. Hermione?"

Hermione laughed as her two boys looked at her. "Alright," she said. "But don't fly too high this time."

Scorpius grinned and nodded. When they reached the Great Hall, he squirmed in his father's arms. Draco set his son down and watched the boy run off to the head table and talk to Dumbledore about his flying that afternoon.

Draco and Hermione took their own seats at the table. When Hermione had come back as a teacher, Dumbledore had welcomed her with open arms. Had even said they could stay there in their old rooms. They'd charmed a new room for Scorpius and the other teachers had taken to him quickly. Between Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Lavender Weasley, the rest of the Weasley clan, Blaise and Pansy Zabini, the teachers and his own parents, Scorpius was one spoiled child.

Hermione smiled as Dumbledore lifted Scorpius onto his lap and listened to what the boy was saying. "Who would have thought we would have such a beautiful child?" she said.

Draco smiled and took her hand. He laced their fingers together and kissed her knuckles. "I did," he said. "I have good taste in women."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "You are so weird sometimes, Draco," she said.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "When was the last time you went on a moon lit broom ride with your husband?" he asked.

Hermione met his eyes and smiled. "This will have to be the last for a while," she said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione took their joined hands and placed it over her stomach. He looked down and then back at her. He smiled wide and let out a great whoop, lifting her out of her chair and turning her around. When he finally set her down, everyone was looking at them.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Scorpius asked.

Draco picked him up and said, "You're going to be an older brother, little man."

Scorpius smiled and said, "Really? I get a little brother?"

"Or sister," Hermione said. Scorpius smiled and hugged his parents as a few people clapped, giving their congratulations.

Draco smiled and then paused. "You know," he said. "We'll have to tell our parents."

Hermione laughed. "The last time we did that, your father fainted, mine made a drink, and our mothers didn't stop bothering us for months about baby names and outfits."

He laughed and said, "Well, I'm glad, anyways to be here with you."

"And to think," she said as she hugged their son. "This was all because of a kiss."

**AN: So, I hope you liked it. I didn't want to change Draco's son's name because, really, it's a cool name. I'm really sad to see this story end, but, with every story finished, more will take it's place. Head over to my profile page and choose another story. It will make you smile. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews. See you in my next story.**


End file.
